A Voyage to Change Everyone's Lives
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: The Doctor meets Rose Marion Tyler on the RMS Titanic. I have taken the 1997 film Titanic and changed Rose and Jack to Rose and the Doctor. Please R
1. Rose

Title: Doctor Who: A Voyage to Change Everyone's Lives

Author: Rose Tyler/ doctor's gal1792

Status: In Progress

Warnings: Some swearing, I am keeping it mild. Of course there is a sexual scene...that shall be a few chapters from now...so yea...

Summary: The Doctor didn't meet Rose in Heinrick's, neither was he in his 9th form. This says if Rose met the tenth Doctor on the Titanic. It's a crossover between Doctor Who and the 1997 film 'Titanic', the Doctor will take the place of Jack Dawson, Rose Dewitt Bukater turns to our beloved Rose Tyler, Ruth turns to Jackie, and Cal to Mickey, and I'm thinking Captain Jack will be in the story...dunno yet...so yea...I'm in this Titanic mood because of course this years Christmas special

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Russel T Davies does), I do not own the Titanic (technically the ocean does but James Cameron owns the film), no profit is being made off of the making and writing of this story...so yea...I am writing this because I don't want Rose to be gone and I just thought it would be a fun thing to write! So...yea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

The Doctor had lived a lonely life, ever since the war he had been so utterly alone, and sad. The Time War had taken his family, his people, his planet, and everything that he ever loved and cherished. The only thing he had left was his TARDIS, his magical Time Machine. The thing that would keep him going, keep him traveling, and helping others.

He had just escaped the Dalek invasion of Platform one, he had infact regenerated and his current companion was off somewhere, maybe tinkering with one of his guns or learning more about the twenty first century.

Jack was a man of the fifty first century, he met the Doctor in 1941 at the height of the London Blitz. He began to travel with him, they encountered the Slitheen in Cardiff, and some other adventures. Their most recent one was the game station and the daleks and then the Doctor regenerating.

But now the Doctor was just in the control room of his ship, the last of the time lords, alone, without that one female companion that he needed. Maybe someone that could one day be his best mate to the one person he could really love.

He then got pulled from his thoughts as Jack wandered in.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked at Jack with one of his soon to be famous grins and just pulled a lever down as the TARDIS took off, through the Time Vortex, to the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Marion Tyler, a pretty blonde of nineteen sat in an automobile on the morning of April the tenth 1912. She was wearing a pretty white dress with purple pin stripes and a purple hat that covered her hair. She, her mother Jackie, and her fiancee Mickey were on their way to the docks of Southampton to board the majestic RMS Titanic which would take them to New York City.

From there they would head to Philadelphia and they would be wed.

Rose was all but not thrilled about the situation, Mickey was sweet and meant well but...he was a bit of an idiot. But he had a rich uncle in America who would be able to provide for them, it was just a marriage of convince.

As the car pulled into the docking area Rose saw hundreds of people, either those who would be going on the ship or those who were there to bid farewell to those leaving. The vehicle stopped and a few minutes later the door was opened by Mickey. He held his hand out and Rose took it as she stepped out of the car.

She gazed up at the ship, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania," she said.

"You can be blase about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania, and far more luxurious," Mickey said, he then turned to the car Jackie was getting out of and helped her out.  
"Your daughter is far to difficult to impress Jacks," he said.  
Jackie smiled and then looked up at the ship.  
"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable," Jackie said.  
"It is unsinkable, God himself couldn't sink this ship," Mickey said.  
Rose and Jackie began to walk towards the ship a moment later with Mickey after Mickey payed off one of them men who was telling him where the luggage needed to go.  
"We'd better hurry. This way, ladies," Mickey said as he indicated the first class gangplank.  
Rose's maid Trudy followed behind, carrying a hat box and another box.

As they walked on, they saw people in the health inspection areas being checked for lice. Rose sighed and muttered something under her breath and no one heard it.  
Rose looked up as the hull of Titanic looms over them...a great iron wall, Bible black and sever. Mickey motioned her forward, and she entered the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming dread, her mother was right behind her.  
Once inside the ship Mickey linked a protective arm in Rose's and they headed for their suite.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor threw on his new brown trench coat to go with the brown pin striped suit he was wearing. He had chosen white converse high tops, the ensemble was much more comfortable than his old black trousers, jumper, leather jacket and boots. Jack had said he preferred the 'U-Boat Captain' look, as he had called it the night they met.

The two mates walked out of the TARDIS doors and looked around at their surroundings.

"Doctor, are we on a ship?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, and not just any old ship. The RMS Titanic, hit an ice berg on the fourteenth of April in the grand old year of 1912 and then sunk about two and a half hours later," the Doctor answered.

"Ah yea, I remember hearing about it," Jack said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but dismissed it and began to walk around the ship. As he looked around he saw the many passengers that were waving to the people down on the dock.

"I think it's sailing day," the Doctor said as the ship continued to move on out of the port and the people on the docks began to get smaller and smaller.

"So that would be the 12th?" Jack asked, as he looked down the side of the ship at the people.

"The 10th actually," the Doctor answered.

"OK, so were on a ship. A doomed ship that is going to sink in four days, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Thats just it, it's a ship. A ship that will be sinking in four days, it's a pretty large ship. I say we explore," the Doctor answered.

Jack smiled and the two began to walk down the deck looking about at the many sites and sounds of the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Mickey was out on the private promenade deck with one of the stewards.

"This is your private promenade deck sir, will you be requiring anything?" the steward asked.

Mickey made a noise and pointed half way towards the door with his champagne glass.

"Excuse me," the steward said, he then bowed and left the room.

Rose was in the sitting room of the state room as she and her maid Trudy unloaded her paintings out of a crate.

Mickey walked in and you could almost swear he was going to let out a sigh.

"Oh God not those finger paintings again, they certainly were a waste of money," he said.

"The difference between Mickey's taste in art and mine is I have some. Their fascinating, it's like being in a dream or something. Theres truth but no logic," Rose said as she placed a painting down on the couch.

"Whats the artists name?" Trudy asked.

"Something Picasso," Rose said.

"Something Picasso?" Mickey asked with a laugh. "He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me. At least they were cheap," he continued and then took a refreshing sip of his champagne.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, during lunch Rose sat with Mickey, her mother, Thomas Andrews, Molly Brown, and Bruce Ismay.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history...and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up," Bruce Ismay said as he pointed to the handsome 39 year old who was sitting to Jackie's right.

Rose knew the man to be Thomas Andrews, she had seen his picture in a newspaper.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..." he stopped and slapped the table. "Willed into solid reality," he finished.

Rose looked tired of the conversation and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Jackie forced a smiled and leaned in to wards her daughter.

"Rose you know I don't like that," she said under her breath.

Rose looked at her mother with a 'I don't give a damn what you don't like' look and then blew out a puff of smoke in her mothers face.

Mickey looked at Rose and put the cigarette out.

"She knows," he said. He then paused and realized the waiter was standing. "Ah, we'll both have the lamb. Rare with very little mint sauce," he then looked back to Rose and said, "You like lamb don't you sweet pea?" he asked.

Rose put on a fake smile and nodded.

Meanwhile Molly had been sitting there watching the entire scene.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Mickey?" Molly asked.

Mickey smiled slightly and then looked away.

"Hey who thought up the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" she asked as she turned to Bruce Ismay.

" Well Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and above all safety--" he said with a pleased look on his face.

Rose smirked and turned her attention to Bruce.

" Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you," she said.

Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye Mr. Andrews trying to not spit is fruit out from laughing.

"Excuse me," she then said as she stood up, put her napkin on her plate and left the room.

"I do apologize," Jackie said, clearly mortified.

"She's a pistol Mickey, I sure hope you can handle her," Molly said.

Mickey looked at Molly and smiled politely, "Well I'll just have to mind what she reads from now on won't I Mrs. Brown?" he said.

Bruce looked uncomfortable, "Freud who is he? Is he a passenger?" he asked.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on the poop deck the Doctor, Jack, and a third class passenger of the name Tommy Ryan were sitting in front of a keg playing cards.

The Doctor was looking at his hand when he looked up towards the first class deck and spotted her, Rose.

He stared at her as she looked down at the water and she saw him.

Tommy and Jack saw him staring and followed the sight he was staring at. They both smirked and then looked back at the Doctor.

"Forget it boyo, it's like having angels fly out of your arse first before getting next to the likes of her," Tommy said.

But the Doctor ignored him, he kept his vision locked with Rose's. Then Mickey walked up and took Rose by the arm. Rose looked aggravated and then walked off with Mickey.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
By the next night Rose had gotten fed up, as she sat at dinner she saw her life as if she had already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. She felt like she was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull her back, no one who cared... or even noticed.  
She excused herself from dinner and went to her room, about ten minutes of being in her room she had lost it. She was so upset about the prospect of her future of being married to the idiot Mickey and she took off running. She ran out onto the deck and down to the stern. What she didn't know was that she had been seen...by the Doctor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor had eaten some dinner and after a while he went out onto the deck and relaxed on a bench.

Jack stayed in the TARDIS to do some of his usual tinkering.

As he sat, thinking about the war, and the things and people he had lost he heard a woman sobbing. He looked up just in time to see the beautiful blonde he had seen earlier that day run past him. Her hair flying behind her.

He stood up and followed her, by the time he had found her she was standing on the other side of the ship, ready to plunge into the icy black water.

He had to think quick, the Doctor was not about to watch as this beautiful young woman threw her life away. Nothing could be that horrible.

Without even knowing what he was saying he heard himself speak.

"Don't do it," he spoke.

The womans head whipped around towards his voice.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer," she cried.

"Here, take my hand. I'll pull you back in," he said.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go," she said.

The Doctor could tell she was trying to sound impressive, and menacing.

"No you won't," he said.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me," she said, clearly annoyed that this man seemed to be challenging her.

"Well, you would of done it already," he said.

At this point Rose was both annoyed and confused, she wiped her tears and looked at the man. He was actually quite handsome, but that wasn't the point.

"You're distracting me. Go away," she snapped.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you," he said in total seriousness.

Rose looked at him, this man was becoming more and more confusing and annoying.

" Don't be absurd. You'll be killed," she said.

The Doctor took his long trench coat off and threw it onto the ground.

"I'm a good swimmer," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor began to unlace his shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you," she said.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold," he answered back to her protest.

Rose looked down at the water, it was all hitting her as she realized what she was doing.

"How cold?" she asked tentatively.

The Doctor took off his left shoe and opened his mouth to reply, "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over."

He began to unlace his right shoe.

"You uh, ever been to Wisconsin?" he asked.

Rose looked perplexed.

"No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and knew some friends over there, near some spot. It's been so long I can't remember anymore. But once when I was a a bit younger me and my mates were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the--"

"I know what ice-fishing is!" she snapped.

" Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...at least not about anything but the pain," the Doctor said.

He stopped to take his shoe off, then continued on talking.

" Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"Your crazy!" cried Rose.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship," the Doctor replied.

He took a step closer towards Rose.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand," he said.

Rose stared at him for a long time, She looked into his eyes and then they seemed to fill her universe.

"Alright," she said.

Rose removed one of her hands off of the railing and reached around to meet the Doctor's. He reached out and took it firmly.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

"Rose Marion Tyler," she said.

The Doctor looked like he was making a mental note in his head and then grinned.

"Right, I got it," he said.

Rose lifted her leg to try and climb up the railing and get back onto the other side of ship. The Doctor held onto her hand tightly and helped her climb over. But as she attempted to get on the next bar up she slipped on a bead that was hanging from the hem of her dress and she slipped...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK so what do you all think? It was just an idea that came to my head...so yea...please review and let me know what you think. The title is subject to change everyone, I couldn't think of anything... 


	2. You Wanna go To a Real Party'

Chapter 2

Rose let out a piercing scream but the Doctor held her hands tighter by the minute. Meanwhile up on the docking bridge Quartermaster Rowe and a few others heard her screams and they took off running.

"Help me please! Help!" Rose screamed.

"It's alright, I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up," the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose put her legs up onto the railings and the Doctor pulled her up. They both fell over as he got her back safely onto the ship, what the Doctor didn't notice at first was how he had landed on Rose in a slightly awkward position.

Rowe slid down the ladder and went running up to the two.

"Here, whats all this?" he asked.

The Doctor moved back slightly and then the Quartermaster saw Rose in complete distress, a stocking torn and her face streaked with tears. He at once made a conclusion and the Doctor knew what it was.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" Rowe yelled at the Doctor.

"Fetch the master at arms," said Rowe to the other seamen.

A few minutes later the master at arms had showed up and he was putting hand cuffs on the Doctor. Right now he knew the best thing to do was to just wait until Jack wondered where his mate had gotten to and went looking for him. Along with the master at arms three men had showed up as well. One the Doctor knew to be Archibald Gracie, he had seen a photo of him in a book once. He was currently offering Rose a glass of brandy while Rose sat under a blanket trying to get warm. The Doctor would soon find out that the man standing in front of him was Mickey.

" What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?! Look at me! What did you think you were doing?!" Mickey shouted.

The Doctor looked from Mickey to Rose who was now rushing over.

"Mickey, stop! It was an accident," she said.

"An accident?!" Mickey asked.

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped," she said as if just that would solve the problem.

Rose looked at the Doctor, making eye contact.

"I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and the Doctor here saved me and he almost went over himself," Rose lied.

"She...she wanted to see the propellers," Mikey said with a laugh.

The Doctor noticed Colonel Gracie shaking his head.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix," he said.

"Was that the way of it?" the master at arms asked the Doctor.

The Doctor studied Rose's face and eyes before answering.

"Yea, that was pretty much it," the Doctor said.

He looked at Rose for a moment longer then looked away.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!" Colonel Gracie said, he then turned to Mickey; "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

The Doctor was uncuffed and Mickey began to walk away with Rose.

"Lets get you inside, you must be freezing," Mickey said.

Colonel Gracie stopped Cal and said in a low voice, "Uh perhaps a little something for the boy?"

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it," Mickey said to his manservant.

Rose almost scoffed, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she asked.

"Rose is displeased. Mmm... what to do?" Mickey said as he thought.

"I know," he said a moment later.

"Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" Mickey said to the Doctor.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this man, he could tell he wasn't all that bright. He then looked at Rose and fought the urge to smile.

"Yea, it's a tad domestic but sure. Count me in," he said.

"Good. Settled then," Cal said as he took Rose by the arm again and began to walk, he then leaned in towards Gracie, "This should be amusing," he muttered.

Before Mickey's man servant walked off he looked down at the Doctor's feet.

"You'll want to tie those," he said.

The Doctor looked down at his hightops.

"Interesting that the young lady slipped all of a sudden and you still had time to take off your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?" he said, he then turned back and followed Mickey, Rose, and Gracie.

The Doctor sighed, he may be dressed smart but they thought he was an idiot. Oh he would proove them wrong the next night, he smiled slightly as he thought about Rose. The beautiful human that she was. He had the smile on his face all the way back to the TARDIS.  
xx  
When Rose got back into the suite Trudy helped her get the corset off and then she put her night gown on. She sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair as she listened to the old familar tune that her music box was playing.

As she shined her little hand mirror she saw the door open and in came Mickey.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why," he said.

" I intended to save this till the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight..." Mickey paused what he was saying as he opened a black velvet box. Inside the box was a beautiful blue diamond, the heart of the ocean.

"...perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you," he finished.

"Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes, 56 carats to be exact," as he is speaking he placed the necklace around Rose's neck.

"It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the--"

"The heart of the ocean," Rose said.

"Yes," Mickey said as he smiled.

"It's overwelming," Rose said.

"It's for royalty. We are royalty Rose," he contuined.

He paused for a moment, then he contuined on.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose," Mickey said.

Rose looked at Mickey and then looked back to the reflection that was looking back at her in the mirror.  
xx  
The next day the Doctor and Jack decided to take a gander down to the steerage to see it all. The Doctor had told Jack just a little about the first class beauty he had rescued.  
xx  
Rose woke up the next morning, early enough. She dressed in a beautiful yellow and white dress, had breakfast and then went off in search of the Doctor. She decided that since she had never seen him in the first class and there were no Doctor's on the second class list she decided to head off for the third class.  
xx  
The steerage was a tad dark, but it was fine and comfertable. The place was filled with so much life, currently Jack was chatting up some norwegian girl and the Doctor was reading an art book.

He smiled at the old women yelling, the men playing chess, the mothers with babies, the children running about and yelling at each other in differant languages but the Doctor understood it all since the TARDIS was translating for him.

The woman that Jack was talking to stopped as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Jack followed and the Doctor's gaze followed to see what they were gaping at.

It was Rose and she was walking towards the Doctor.

The activity in the room stopped, the steerage passengers were staring openly at this princess, some with resentment, others with awe.

Rose smiled at the Doctor as she got closer.

"Hello Doctor," she said.

Jack and Tommy looked on in amazement.

"Hello again," he said.

"Could I speak to you in private?" asked Rose.

"Oh, yes. Of course. After you," he said as he stood and motioned for Rose to go ahead.

The Doctor and Rose walk side by side. They passed people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the strange couple. He felt a bit out of place in his modern clothes. For once the Doctor is silent and Rose is in her usual state of not knowing exactally what to say.

Finally Rose thought of what to say.

"Doctor... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you," she said.

"Well, here you are," he said with a grin.

"Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion," Rose said.

Your welcome, Rose," he said.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" Rose said.

The Doctor stopped and so did Rose.

"No. No, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to this girl so much that she thought she had no way out," the Doctor responded.

"I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber." She then paused and rushed on; I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!" she explained.

"Well yea, sure. They'll be sorry. I mean as long as you relise that you would of been dead so you would not of even been able to soak up their pain," the Doctor said.

Rose lowered her head.

"Oh I am such an utter fool," she said.

"That dumb penguin last night, is he one of them?" the Doctor asked.

"Penguin? Oh you mean Mickey! He is them," Rose answered.

"Is he your boyfriend or what?" the Doctor asked.

"Worse I'm afraid," Rose said. She then held up her hand and showed the Doctor the huge diamond that was on her finger.

"Oh my God! You would have gone straight to the bottom," the Doctor said.

Rose and the Doctor both laughed.

They both sat down and the Doctor studied her face.

"I just have this feeling about you. You always study my face? Why?" Rose asked.

"I see you," he said.

"And...?" Rose asked.

"You wouldn't of jumped," he answered.

xx

Meanwhile in the dining saloon Jackie, Noel Lucy Martha Dyer-Ed Wardes, and the countess of Rothes were sitting and enjoying tea.

"Oh look it's that vulgar Brown woman," Noel said.

"Quickly before she sits with us," Jackie said.

Molly Brown walked up just as the three women were rising.

"Hello girls, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea," Molly said.

"We're awfully sorry you missed it. The Countess and I are just off to take the air on the boat deck," Jackie said.

"What a great idea! I need to catch up on my gossip," Molly said with a contageous smile.

The women left the room, as they walked they passed a table where Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay were sitting and talking.

"So you've not lit the last four boilers then?" he asked.

"No, but we are making excellant time," the Captain answered.

Bruce seemed to be getting impatient.

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of Titnaic must make headlines!" Bruce said.

"I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in," the Captain replied.

"Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all. Retire with a bang? Eh EJ?" Bruce asked.

There was a pause and then the Captain nodded.

"Good man," Bruce said.

xx  
Rose and the Doctor began to stroll aft up the deck, passing people who were laughing and the stewards who were rushing to serve the passengars their tea or hot cocco.

"You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!" Rose said in a girlish excited tone.

The Doctor laughed.

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar."

"Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head," Rose snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry. Really... I am," he said.

"Well, alright. There's something in me, Doctor. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like Isadora Duncan... a wild pagan spirit..."

Rose paused and leapt forward, landed deftly and whirled like a dervish. Then she saw something ahead and her face lit up.

"...or a moving picture actress!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran up the deck, pulling him along.

Daniel and Mary Marvin are working the camera. Daniel is cranking the big wodden camera while Mary poses stifly at the railing.

"You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him agian. Try to be sadder, darling," Daniel said.

Sudenly Rose shot into the scene and took a theatrical pose at the rail next to Mary. Mary bursted out laughing. Rose pulled the Doctor into the picture and made him pose.   
Marvin grined and began to yell and gesture.  
Rose began to pose tragically at the rail, she moved the back of her hand to her forehead.  
Then the Doctor took a pose on a deck chair, pretending to be a Pasha, the two girls were pantoming fanning him like slave girls.  
Then the Doctor fell to his knees, pleading with his hands clasped while Rose, standing, turned her head in bored disdain. 

Later the Doctor and Rose stood, leaning against the railing, painted with the orange sunlight.

"So then what, Mr. Doctor with no name?" Rose asked.

"Well I went to Santa Monica to the pier for a short while. Took off running later on, but the place was amazing. They had a roller coaster there and everything," he said.

"Why can't I be like you Doctor? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it," she paused and then looked at him.

"Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it," she contuined.

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, I mean mind you I don't get drunk, but then we'll go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a man, none of that side-saddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side? Can you show me?" she asked.

"Sure. If you like," he said.

Rose and the Doctor contuined to walk, laughing along at each others jokes, loosing all track of time.

They paused at a railing and were talking, Rose looked away a moment and then looked back at the Doctor with a sad expression.

He then turned and saw Jackie, Molly Brown, and the Countess of Rothes.

"Mother, may I introduce the Doctor," Rose said.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Jackie said with a sour expression on her face.

Rose began to explain how she knew the Doctor.

"Well son it sounds like your a good person to have around in a sticky situation," Molly said.

Just then they jumped slightly at the sound of the bugle announcing dinner rang through their ears.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly asked.

Rose laughed politely.

"Shall we go dress mother?" Rose asked, she then turned to the Doctor and said ; "See you at dinnner Doctor."

"Rose, look at you... out in the sun with no hat. Honestly!" Jackie fussed as they walked away.

The Doctor stood alone on the deck with Molly.

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Molly asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Not really," he answered.

"Well your about to go into the snake pit. What were you planning to wear?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I have a suit I was going to change into, I know how these formal things can be," he answered.

"All right then, see you in a bit," Molly said.

She smiled and the Doctor smiled back and then she walked off towards the first class entrance. The Doctor watched her go and then headed towards the TARDIS. When he walked in Jack was laying under the control panel tinkering about.

"Hey stranger," Jack said.

"Hello," the Doctor said.

He then walked off towards his bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing a smart black tux, he had managed to comb his hair down a bit and headed for the door.

"Where you off to?" Jack asked.

"Dinner," the Doctor answered.

"Oh thats right, dinner with the rich folk. Well don't forget, I want to check out that party tonight," Jack said.

"I won't forget," the Doctor replied.

He then opened the doors and walked out, the cool breeze that came off of the ocean calmed his nerves a bit. As he walked towards the first class entrance he thought of what he would say that night at dinner.

When he got to the door a steward opened the doors for him, assuming he was some sort of rich passenger. The Doctor after all, looked the part.

"Good evening sir," the steward said.

The Doctor nodded with just the right degree of disdain.

The Doctor steped in and his breath was taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Overhead was the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories was the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time. 

The Doctor descended to A deck. Several men noded a perfunctory greeting. He noded back, keeping it simple. He feelt like a spy almost, he had been on the ship before when he traveled with a mate, but that was years back. It had been so long since he had been on the ship he had forgotten how beautiful the ship was.

Mickey came down the stairs, with Jackie on his arm, covered in jewelry. They both walk right past the Doctor, neither one recognizeing him. Mickey noded at him, one gent to another. But the Doctor barely had time to be amused. Because just behind Mickey and Jackie on the stairs was Rose, a vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms seathed in white gloves that came well above the elbow. The Doctor was hypnotized by her beauty. 

As Rose approached the Doctor. He imitated the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. She extended her gloved hand and he took it, kissing the back of her fingers. Rose flushed, beaming noticeably. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it," the Doctor whispered.

Rose smiled, she stepped off of the stairs and took the Doctor's arm.

As they walked he held his head up high, pretending to be high and all powerful, this caused Rose to giggle.

As they caught up with Mickey and Jackie Rose pulled slightly on Mickey's coat.

"Mickey, surely you remember the Doctor," Rose said.

Mickey was caught off guard, when he had seen the Doctor the night before the Doctor was a tad messy. But now Mickey was amazed by how well the Doctor could clean up.

"Thats amazing! I didn't recognize you," Mickey paused and studied him.

"Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen."

As the party began to descend to dinner. They encountered Molly Brown, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty broad-shouldered way. Molly grined when she saw the Doctor. As they were going into the dining saloon she walked next to him, speaking low:

"Ain't nothing to it is there?" she asked.

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club," she contuined.

As they entered the swirling throng, Rose leaned close to him, pointing out several notables. He knew who the people were from reading, but he let her point them out anyways.

"There's the Countess Rothes," she began as she pointed to one of the women Jackie was talking to. "And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal," she paused and nodded toward a couple.

"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Rose said.

Mickey became engrossed in a conversation with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie, while Jackie, the Countess and Lucille discuss fashion. Rose picoted the Doctor smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course," Rose said.

Meanwhile Cal's discussion with Cosmo Duff-Gordon was moving to talking about Rose.

"Congragulations Smith, she's splendid," he said.

"Why thank you," Mickey replied.

The entourage strolled toward the dining saloon, where they ran into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet the Doctor," Rose said as she introduced him.

"Good to meet you, but what is your actual name? Doctor Who?" J.J asked.

"Oh I'm just the Doctor. Thats all anyone calls me," the Doctor answered.

"Ah yes," J.J replied.

He nodded as if that made all the sense in the world, Madeleine Astor appraised the Doctor and whisperd girlishly to Rose:

"It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

Like a ballroom at the palace, alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from Band Leader Wallace Hartley's small orchestra. As Rose and the Doctor entered and moved across the room to their table, Mickey and Jackie beside them.

" Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Doctor. I hear they're quite good on this ship," Jackie said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow towards Jackie, he assumed Mickey had told her he was steearge. Well, he couldn't get out of it now, so he decided to go along with what she was saying.

" The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats," he answered.

Everyone at the table laughed politely.

Rose motioned surreptitiously for the Doctor to take his napkin off his plate.

"The Doctor here, is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night," Mickey said.

"How do you take your caviar, sir?" a waiter asked the Doctor when he got to their table.

"No caviar for me thanks, I never did care for it much," the Doctor answered truthfully.

He looked at Rose, pokerfaced, and she smiled.

"And where exactly do you live, Doctor?" Jackie asked.

He was silent for a moment, so he decided to tell the truth.

"TARDIS," he answered.

"And where exactally is that?" Bruce Ismay asked.

"Oh it's near Manchester," he lied.

The salad was served, the Doctor reached for the fish fork. Rose gave him a look and picked up the salad fork, prompting him with her eyes. He changed forks.

"So what do you do? You know to make a living?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I just travel around a bit, I'm hardly ever at my home," he answered.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment and then contuined.

"Well it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see something amazing. He died where he was born. But you can't wait around to see your dreams, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. My dad got to see what he wanted and then died, I mean he died fighting in this war but...he made his dreams come true, and I learned a bit from him. I've been on the road since. Something like war or your dreams teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count," the Doctor said.

Molly Brown raised her glass in a salute.

"Well said, Doctor," she said.

Rose raised her glass, looking at the Doctor.

"To making it count," she spoke.

Everyone repeated the words and sipped some of their champagne.

Jackie was annoyed that the Doctor had scored a point, so she pressed him further.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Honestly ma'am? You would not believe me if I told you," he answered.

Jackie left it at that and ate her cracker with caviar.

Rose noticed that Thomas Andrews was writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book," she stopped talking and grabbed the book, she then began to read it out loud.

"Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!" Rose asked.

Thomas smiled sheepishley.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Ismay asked.

"All three million of them," Thomas answered.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews," Bruce said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly," Rose said.

"Thankyou Rose," Thomas said.  
xx  
A few hours later everyone is finishing up their dessert. Rose leaned slightly across the table to whisper to the Doctor.

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room," she said.

The Colonel then began to rise.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe," she contuined on.

"Joining us, Doctor? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Gracie asked.

"No thanks. I'm heading back," he said.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come," Mickey said, then he and the other men disapeered.

"Doctor, must you go?" Rose asked.

"Yea, my mate that I'm traveling with will be worried," he answered.

"Good night Rose," he whispered.

He leaned over and took her hand.

He slipped a tiny folded piece of paper into her hand. 

Jackie, scowling, watched him walk away across the enormous room.

Rose discreetly opened the note below the table . It read: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock".  
xx  
Rose crossed the A-Deck foyer, sighting the Doctor at the landing above. The Doctor had his back to her, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly strikes the hour as she goes up the sweeping staircase toward him.

He turned, saw her... and smiled.

"So want to go to a real party?" he asked...

xx  
Please R&R!


	3. Fair and Unfair

**A/N-**As always thank you so much for the reviews! Again I thank moonbeam for alerting me of the mistakes in the last chapter! Ok so, enough of my rambaling!

**XX**

Chapter 3

Rose smiled and took the Doctor's hand. He led her down to the steerage where the party was in full swing. At a table he found Jack talking to the pretty norwegan girl from earlier that day and sitting beside them was Tommy Ryan.

"It's about time you decided to show up," Jack said.

"Yes well, it was dinner. Anyways, Jack, Tommy, this is Rose Tyler. Rose this is Jack, and Tommy," the Doctor said.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said.

"Very nice to meet you too," Rose said with a polite smile.

People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling.

Tommy handed Rose a pint of stout and she hoistws it. The Doctor meanwhile began to dance with 5 year old Cora Cartmell, or tries to, with her standing on his feet. As the tune ended, Rose leaned down to the little girl.

"May I cut in, miss?" she asked.

"You're still my best girl, Cora," the Doctor said to the girl.

Cora smiled and then ran off.

Rose and the Doctor faced each other. She was trembling as he took her right hand in his left. His other hand slid to the small of her back. It was an electrifying moment.

"I don't know the steps," Rose said.

"Just move with me. Don't think," the Doctor replied.

The music started and they were off. A little awkward at first, she started to get into it. She grined at the Doctor as she started to get the rhythm of the music.

"Wait... stop!" Rose cried.

She bended down, pulled off her high heeled shoes, and flung them to Tommy. Then she grabed the Doctor and they plunged back into the fray, dancing faster as the music sped up.

The scene began to get more rowdy and rollicking. A table got knocked over as a drunk crashed into it. And in the middle of it... Rose is dancing with the Doctor in her stocking feet. The steps wre fast and she shined with sweat. A space opend around them, and people watched them, clapping as the band played faster and faster.

Jack and Helga were also dancing. He whirled her, then she responded by whirling him. Jack's eyes went wide as he realized she is as strong as he is.

The tune ended in a mad rush. The Doctor steped away from Rose with a flourish, allowing her to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she did a graceful ballet _ployer_, with her feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughed and applauded. Rose was a hit with the steerage folks, who've never had a lady party with them.

They moved to a table, flushed and sweaty. Rose grabed Tommy's cigarette and takes a big drag. She's felt cocky. Jack was grinning, while he held hands with Helga.

"How you two doing?" the Doctor whispered into Jack's ear.

"Great, the TARDIS is translating everything she's saying and it's great," Jack answered.

Tommy walked up with a pint of beer for each of them. Rose chuged hers, showing off.

The Doctor looked at her surprised.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" she asked.

Everybody else began to dance again, and Bjorn Gundersen crashed into Rose, who sloshed her beer over her dress. She laughed, not caring.

"Hey get out of here!" the Doctor yelled as he shoved Bjorn out of the way.

"Are you alright?" he contuined.

Rose laughed and nodded.

"I haven't had this much in such a long time ," she said.

At the table Tommy and someone else were buisy, arm wrestling.

Tommy slammed the man's arm down in triumph.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this," Rose said as she set her glass down.

"Here hold this up for me Doctor. Hold it up," she said as she held the trane of her dress up.

The Doctor took the dress and smiled at her.

In her stocking feet she assumed a ballet stance, arms raised, and went up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gaped at her incredible muscle control. She came back down, then her face screwed up in pain. She grabed one foot, and began to hop around.

"Oooowww! I haven't done that in years!" she cried.

The Doctor caught her as she lost her balance, and everyone cracked up.

The door to the well deck is opened a few inches as Lovejoy watched through the gap. He saw the Doctor holding Rose, both of them laughing.

Lovejoy closed the door.

A little while later the Doctor and Rose were walking up the boat deck as he walked her towards the first class entrance.

The stars blazed overhead, so bright and clear they could see the Milky Way. Rose and the Doctor contuine walk along the row of lifeboats. Still giddy from the party, they were singing a popular song "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine".

"Come Josephine in my flying machine

And it's up she goes! Up she goes!

In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" they both sang.

They fumbled with the words and broke down laughing. They reached the First Class Entrance, but didn't go straight in, not wanting the evening to end. Through the doors the sound of the ship's orchestra wafted gently. Rose grabed a davit and leaned back, staring at the cosmos.

"Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless," she said as she stared up at the stars.

She went to the rail and leaned on it.

"They're such small people, my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst," she explained.

He leaned at the rail next to her, his hand just touching hers. It was the slightest contact imaginable, and all either one of them can feel is that square inch of skin where their hands were touching.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake," he said.

"A mistake?" Rose asked.

"Yep, You got mailed to the wrong address," the Doctor answered with a smile.

"I did, didn't I?" she said as she laughed.

Sudenly Rose pointed to something in the sky.

"Look! A shooting star!" she cried.

"That was a long one. One of my mates used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven," the Doctor said.

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her, and found that they were suddenly very close together. It would of been so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss her. Rose seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What would you wish for?" he asked.

After a beat, Rose pulled back.

"Something I can't have," she answered.

She smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, Doctor. And thank you," she said.

She left the rail and hurried through the First Class Entrance.

"Rose!!"

But the door banged shut, and she wad gone. Back to her world.

The Doctor sighed and then began to walk towards the TARDIS.

**xx**

The next morning Rose and Mickey were sitting on the private promenade deck, eating breakfast before dressing for church.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night," Mickey said.

"I was tired," Rose replied.

"Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exausting," Mickey stated.

Rose stiffened

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me," she said as she set her tea cup down.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" Mickey asked, very calmly.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancee--" she snapped.

Mickey looked at her and kept as calm as he could.

"Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, she could see the anger and even hurt in Mickey's eyes.

"Good, excuse me," he said as he then stood up and left the room.

Rose stood up a moment later and then went to her bedroom, she saw the dress on her bed laying out for her and she sat on the bed next to the gown. These people she was surrounded with, they were wearing her down. Soon she would just die with these people, she just wished she could get away. She wished she could get away with the one man that she seemed to be falling in love with, the Doctor.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened and Trudy walked in.

"Excuse me miss but your mother sent me to help you get your corset on," Trudy said.

Rose nodded as she blinked away a tear and then stood up.

Trudy helped her get her nightgown off and began to tie the corset. She was almost done with Jackie came in.

"Tea Trudy," she said,

"Yes ma'am," Trudy replied, and then curtsied and walked out of the room.

Jackie took up the corset strings and began to tie the corset, even tighter than it was before.

"You are not to see that man again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it!" Jackie said, calmly.

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nose bleed," Rose stated.

Jackie spun Rose around so that they were face to face.

"Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!," Jackie said.

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday," Rose replied.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Smith, and it will insure our survival," Jackie said.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to se me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?" Jackie replied.

"It's so unfair," Rose said softly.

"Of course it's unfair. Were women, our choices are never easy," Jackie said.

Jackie placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and then turned her back around and finished tying the corset.

**XX**

The Doctor had awoken with the need to see and talk to Rose. He hadn't even considered that it was now April the 14th, and in just a few hours later the ship would hit an iceberg.

He dressed in his regular pin striped suit, put on his brown trenchcoat and left for the first class dining saloon, knowing that they should be around there.

As he walked down the grand staircase he saw Thomas Andrews', the shipbuilder who he had met the night before.

"Hello Mr. Andrews'," the Doctor said politely.

"Hello Doctor," Thomas replied back.

At the divine church service, Captain Smith was leading a group in the hymn "Almighty Father Strong To Save." Rose and Jackie are singing in the middle of the group.

Lovejoy stood well back, keeping an eye on Rose. He noticed a commotion at the entry doors. The Doctor had been halted there by two stewards. He was dressed in his normal atire but to the stewards the dress was odd.

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here," the steward said.

"I was just here last night... don't you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't, now you are going to have to leave," the steward answered.

It was right about now the Doctor found himself wishing he hadn't left the physic papers on his nightstand.

"Look, he'll tell you," the Doctor said, as he pointed to Lovejoy who was walking towards them.

"Mr. Smith and Mrs. Tyler continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude--"

He helds out two twenty dollar bills, which the Doctor refused to take.

"I don't want money, I--"

"--and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate," Lovejoy contuined.

The Doctor spoted Rose but she didn't see him.

"I just need to talk to Rose for a--"

"Gentlemen, please see that the Doctor gets back where he belongs," Lovejoy said as he handed the twenties to the stewards.

"And that he stays there,"

"Yes sir!" the man said as he took the money and then looked at the Doctor.

"Come along you."

The men took the Doctor by the arms and began to lead him to where they thought he belonged.

Lovejoy went back into the service where Rose was still singing, not seeing the Doctor hustled out.

"O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea," she finished singing the hymm and looked up at the Captain.

**XX**

After the service the group met with Thomas Andrews' who was going to give them a tour of the ship.

He first took them to the Edwardian nautilus room. There were machines they recognized, and some they didn't. A woman pedaled a stationary bicycle in a long dress, looking rediculous. Thomas Andrews was leading the small tour group arounf the room.

Mickey was working the oars of a stationary rowing machine with a well trained stroke.

"Thats just amazing," Mickey said with a smile.

T.W. McCAULEY, the gym instructor, was a bouncy little man in white flannels, eager to show off his modern equipment, like his present-day counterpart on an "Abflex" infomercial. He hit a switch and a machine with a saddle on it starts to undulate. Rose put her hand on it, curious.

"The electric horse is very popular. We even have an electric camel," he stopped and then turned to Jackie.

"Care to try your hand at the rowing, m'am?" he asked.

"Don't be absurd. I can't think of a skill I should likely need less," Jackie answered.

"The next stop on our tour will be the bridge. This way, please," Thomas said.

The group turned and followed Thomas to the bridge.

**XX**

The Doctor had left the steerage after the stewards were gone and he went and found Jack and Tommy.

He quickly climbed the steps to B-Deck and steped over the gate separating 3rd from 2nd class.

"She's a goddess amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. But she's in another world, Doctor, forget her. She's closed the door," Tommy said.

"Tommy, the Doctor doesn't forget anything or anyone. So don't bother trying to change his mind," Jack said.

The Doctor moved furtively to the wall below the A-Deck promenade, aft.

"It was them, not her," the Doctor said.

He took a quick glance around the deck.

"Ready... go," he contuined.

Tommy shook his head resignedly and put his hands together, crouching down. The Doctor steped into Tommy's hands and was boosted up to the next deck, where he scrambled nimbly over the railing, onto the First Class deck.

"He's not bein' logical, I tell ya," Tommy said.

"The Doctor is not really logical, not when theres a girl at stake. Mind you...since I started traveling with him this is the first girl he's fallen in love with," Jack replied.

The Doctor walked down the deck, in a desperate search for Rose.

**XX**

Inside the bridge Thomas was in the middle of explaining something about the steering wheels when Harold Bride came into the room and handed a piece of paper to the Captain.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one from the "Baltic"," Harold said.

"Thankyou, Sparks," the Captain said.

Smith glanced at the message then nonchalantly puts it in his pocket. He noded reassuringly to Rose and the group.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit," the Captain said with a kind smile.

Andrews scowled slightly before motioning the group toward the door. They exited just as Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller came out of the chartroom, stopping next to First Officer Murdoch.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" Lightoller asked.

"Haven't seen them since Southampton," Murdoch answered.

**XX**

Andrews' lead the group back from the bridge along the boat deck.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard" Rose said.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here," he stopped and gestured along the deck.

"But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled" Thomas contuined.

Mickey slapped the side of the boat.

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" he said.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need," said Thomas.

As they were passing Boat 7, a gentlemen turned from the rail and walked up behind the group. It is the Doctor. He tapped Rose on the arm and she turned, gasping. He motioned and she cut away from the group toward a door which the Doctor held open. They duck into the room.

The Doctor closed the door behind her, and glanced out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor was chatting up the woman who was riding the bike. Rose and the Doctor were alone in the room.

"This is impossible. I can't see you," she said.

He took her by the shoulders.

"Rose, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and--"

"I--"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have very little to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright," he said.

Rose felt the tears coming to her eyes. The Doctor was so open and real... not like anyone she had ever known.

"You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really," she said, trying to assure him.

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out," he replied.

"It's not up to you to save me," she said.

"You're right. Only you can do that," he replied.

"I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, for both our sakes, leave me alone," she said.

Rose pushed past the Doctor and left the room, she walked up the deck and caught up with the group.

The Doctor sighed and then went to the deck, he sat down and then just stood at the bow of the ship, looking down at the water.

**XX**

Rose and Ruth caught up with Lady-Duff Gordon and the Countess of Rothes, they all walked into the first class lounge area and sat down to have some tea.

Rose sat in her seat, as still as a porcelin doll. The conversation just washed right over her.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been..." Jackie contuined on about the wedding, not noticing her daughter was not even paying attention to the conversation.

Rose looked over at a table where a mother and her little girl were sitting. The four year old girl, wearing white gloves, daintily picking up a cookie. The mother was correcting her on her posture, and the way she holds the teacup. The little girl was trying so hard to please, her expression serious. A glimpse of Rose when she was that age, Rose relised that she doesn't care anymore. The Doctor was offering her something that she really wanted and neede.

She then calmly and deliberately turned her teacup over, spilling tea all over her dress.

"Oh, look what I've done," she said.

Rose then excused herself and stood up to go and find the Doctor.

**XX **

The Titanic steamed towards it's destination, in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire. The Doctor was still there, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He closed his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head.

The Doctor heard her voice, behind him...

"Hello Doctor," she said.

He turned and looked at Rose.

"I changed my mind," she contuined with a smile.

He smiled at her, his eyes drinking her in. Her cheeks were red with the chill wind, and her eyes sparkled. Her hair was blowing wildly about her face.

"Jack said you might be up here-"

"Shhh, come here," he said.

Rose smiled and walked towards him, he put his hands on her waist as if he was going to kiss her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

She does, and he turned her to face forward, the way the ship is going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then he took her two hands and raised them until she is standing with her arms outstetched on each side. Rose is going along with him. When he lowered his hands, her arms stayed up... like wings.

"Okay. Open them," he said into her ear.

Rose gasped. There was nothing in her field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below.

"I'm flying!" she cried.

Rose leaned forward, arching her back. He put his hands on her waist to steady her.

The Doctor began to sing softly; "Come Josephine in my flying machine.."

Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushed forward slightly against her.

Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet hers... fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, their fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers.

The Doctor tipped his face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek is agianst her ear.

Rose turned her head until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further, until she finds his mouth with hers. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and they kissed like this with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.

The Doctor and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.

In the Crow's nest, high above and behind them, lookout Frederick Fleet nudged his mate, Regonald Lee, pointing down at the figures in the bow.

"Wish I had those bleedin' binoculars," Fleet muttered.

The Doctor and Rose were still standing at the bow, still in the loving embrace of each other's arms...

**XX**

**A/N- **Please review, love ya!


	4. I Only Want You

**A/N- **Ok, so first since my computer was being dumb earlier I could not reply to the reviews that I have gotten on So I want to thank; bex19, nicki, Beach Dog, and Narnia365.

Ok, so I am taking narnia's advice and I am going to change things around a bit, I've gotten an idea to replace the whole drawing scene, and make it seem more Doctor Who...so yea...

**XX**

Chapter 4

After a moment or two the couple broke apart, Rose smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back.

Rose had finally found the person who made her feel complete, and for a little while she didn't care about society, her engagement, or about anyone in her life except for the Doctor.

They stepped down from the bow of the ship and she took his hand.

"Would you like to go somewhere private where we won't be bothered by...people?" Rose asked.

"Sure," the Doctor answered with a cheeky smile.

The two walked towards the first class entrance and snuck into her state room.

Rose locked the door behind her and looked at the Doctor who was looking around the room.

The Doctor's face lit up when he saw one of Rose's painting's that was propped up on the sofa.

"Monet!" he cried.

He walked up to the painting and crouched down beside it.

"He has such an amazing eye for colors. I saw him once...he was actualy working on one of the water lilly's that he did," the Doctor explained.

"Wow, he's really amazing," Rose replied.

He then stood up and smiled, the two went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"Rose...there is something that I really need to tell you," he said.

Rose looked at him straight in the eye, "What is it?" she asked.

"You might not believe me...nor will you understand," he replied.

"Just tell me, no matter what you say...it's not going to change how I feel about you," Rose stated.

"Well for starters...I'm not from London, and I'm not exactally from this planet," he said.

Rose looked amazed and yet utterly dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you're not from this planet? Thats impossible!" said Rose.

"Rose the truth is, I am not a human. I am a alien, a species called 'Time Lord'. I know it's hard to believe but I could even take you to my space ship and show you. Oh you know what?!" he sudenly cried.

The Doctor then dug his hands into his coat pockets and pulled out a stephoscope.

"Here, put it on. You can check my heart beat, I have two," he said.

Rose looked at him skepticlly but took the tool from him anyways.

She put the pieces into her ears and then the Doctor pulled his coat away so she could hear better.

Rose listened on the left side first, and then after grinning slightly she moved it to the right side. She listened for a moment and then her face went white. She dropped the stephoscope and stared at him.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I told you, I have two hearts," he answered.

Rose threw her hands to her mouth, becuase as hard as that was to believe she knew the Doctor wasn't lying.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

Rose was silent for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Yea...thats fine," answered Rose.

The Doctor looked down at his thumbs, "So, anything else that you want to know?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and then opened her mouth to speak, "Tell me everything about your alien life. If you don't mind..."she said.

The Doctor smiled, he usually never got close enough to anyone to tell them about his life...but with Rose something about her felt right, so he opened up and told her everything.

**XX**

Meanwhile in the smoking lounge Lovejoy was walking in towards Mickey. A fire was blazing in the marble fireplace, and the usual fatcats were playing cards, drinking and talking. Mickey saw Lovejoy and detached from his group, coming to him.

"None of the stewards have seen her," Lovejoy said into Mickey's ears.

"This is ridiculous, Lovejoy. Find her," Mickey said, begining to get aggrivated.

**XX**

The ship was sailing across an unnatural sea, black and calm as a pool of oil. The ship's light's were mirrored almost perfectly in the black water. The sky was brilliant with stars. A meteor traced a bright line across the heavens.

On the bridge, Captain Smith peered out at the blackness ahead of the ship. Qiartermaster Hitchins brought him a cup of hot tea with lemon. It steamed in the bitter cold of the open bridge. Second Officer Lightoller was next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass that the Atlantic had become.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm, in 24 years at sea," Lightoller said.

"Yes, like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind," the Captain replied.

"It will make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base," Lightoller said.

"Mmmmm. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller," the Captain stated.

"Yes sir," Lightoller answered.

"And wake me, of course, if anything becomes in the slightest degree doubtful," he contuined, then with that the Captain walked off.

**XX**

By now the Doctor had opened up entirely, and Rose found herself loving him more and more by the second. The amazing things he had done and seen, she decided to change into something more comfertable. By the time she was fully dressed they heard a key in the door. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and lead him silently through the bedrooms. Lovejoy entered by the sitting room door.

"Miss Rose? Hello?" Lovejoy called out.

He heard a door opening and went through Mickey's room toward hers.

Rose and the Doctor came out of her stateroom, closing the door. She lead him quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They were halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opened in the corridor and Lovejoy came out. The valet saw the Doctor with Rose and hustled after them.

"Come on!" Rose cried.

She and the Doctor broke into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Rose lead him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran into one, shocking the hell out of the Operator.

"Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" cried Rose.

The Operator scrambled to comply. The Doctor even helped him close the steel gate. Lovejoy ran up as the lift started to descend. He slamed one hand on the bars of the gate. Rose waved at Lovejoy and spoke a girly 'Bye'.

Lovejoy emerged from another lift and ran to the one the Doctor and Rose were in. The Operator was just closing the gate to go back up. Lovejoy ran around the bank of elevators and scaned the foyer... no Doctor and Rose. He tried the stairs going down to F-Deck.

A functional space, with access to a number of the machine spaces (fan rooms, boiler uptakes).

The Doctor and Rose were leaning against a wall, laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this guy," the Doctor said, as he contuined to grin.

"He's an ex-Pinkerton. Mickey's father hired him to keep Mickey out of trouble... to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town..." Rose said.

"Kinda like we're doing right now-- uh oh!" the Doctor cried.

Lovejoy had spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charged toward them. The Doctor and Rose ran around a corner into a blind alley. There was one door, marked Crew Only, and the Doctor flung it open.

They entered a roaring Ran Room, with no way out but a ladder going down. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and latched the deadbolt on the door, and Lovejoy slamed against it a moment later. The Doctor grined at Rose, pointing to the ladder.

"After you, m'lady," he said.

The Doctor and Rose came down the escape ladder and looked around in amazement. It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They ran the length of the boiler room, dodging the amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

"Carry on! Don't mind us!" he called.

They ran through the open watertight door into Boiler Room Six. The Doctor pulled her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires.

**XX**

Amid unparalled luxury, Mickey sat at a card game, sipping brandy.

"We're going like hell I tell you. I have fifty dollars that says we make it into New York Tuesday night!" Colonel Gracie cried.

Mickey looked at his gold pocket watch, and scowled, not listening.

**XX **

The furnaces roared, silhouetting the glistening stokers. The Doctor kissed Rose's face, tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. They kissed passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness.

The two kissing felt so right to the Doctor, something he had not expieranced since long before the war.

They stopped kissing, the Doctor and Rose entered and ran laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. She huged herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room.

They came upon William Carter's brand new Renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color.

Rose climbed into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There were cut crystal bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. The Doctor jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood.

The Doctor honked the horn on the car, causing Rose to let out a giggle.

"Where to, Miss?" he asked.

"To the stars," she whispered in his ear after rolling down the window that sepperated the drivers seat from the back seat.

Rose reached her hands through the window and pulled him over the seat into the back. He landed next to her, and his breath seemed loud in the quiet darkness. He looked at her and she was smiling. It was the moment of truth.

"If you want the stars we would have to go to the deck, thats where my ship is. I think you might enjoy it alot, in the ship I could give you anything you want or need and-"

The Doctor was cut off as Rose pulled him into a snog, she contuined to kiss him, a few moments later they pulled apart.

"Doctor, I only want you," she said.

The Doctor looked at her, with a bit of a far away look on his face.

"Put your hands on me. Please," she whispered.

The Doctor took a breath and then leaned in for another kiss.

He contuined to kiss her, and she slid down in the seat under his welcome weight.

**XX**

**A/N-**ok, so thats that...I shall start working on the next chapter in a mo, after I post this...ppl on this is the unedited version, if you are reading this on then you are reading the edited version..they aren't much differant but if you want the link pm me and I'll give it to you


	5. Ice Warnings

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews so far, I love you guys sooo much! Seriousally, oh and of the late I would just like to throw in I am in need of a beta, I had one but that person is never online any more...so if anyone wants to volunteer please let me know ASAP! Thanks! **

**XX**

Chapter 5

Inside the message room two men, by the name of Harold Bride and Jack Phillip's were buisy going over the marconi grams and the messages that had to be sent out, at once.

Jack Phillip's was papidly keying out the messages. Bride looked through the huge stack of outgoing messages swamping them.

"Look at this one, he wants his private train to meet him. La dee da," Bride complained as he slapped them down.

"We'll be up all bloody night on this lot!" he cried.

Phillips began to receive an incoming message from a nearby ship, the Leyland frieghter Californian, which jamed his outgoing signal. At such close range, the beeps were deafening.

"Christ! It's that idiot on the Californian!" Jack cried.

Cursing, Phillips began to furiously key a rebuke.

In the message room of the Californian, Wireless Operater Cyril Evan's pulled his earphone off his ear as the Titanic's spark deafened him. He translated the message for third officer Groves.

"Stupid idiot! I try to warn him about the ice, and he says "_Keep out. Shut up. I'm working Cape Race._" Evans cried.

"Now what's he sending?" Grove's inquired.

"No seasickness. Poker business good. Al". Well that's it for me. I'm shutting down," Evan's replied.

As Evans wearily switched off his generator, Grove's went out on deck. Out in front of them in the water, the ship was parked in it's spot about fifty yards from the edge of a field of pack ice and icebergs stretching as far as the eye could see.

**XX**

On the rear window of the Renault, which was completely fogged up. Rose's hand came up and slamed against the glass for a moment, making a handprint in the veil of condensation.

Iinside the car, the Doctor's trench coat was like a blanket over them. It stired and Rose pulled it down. They were huddled under it, intertwined, still mostly clothed. Their faces were flushed and they looed at each other wonderingly. She put her hand on his face, as if making sure he was real.

"You're trembling," she murmured.

It's okay...I've just never felt a love like this ever before," he replied.

She layed her cheek against her chest.

"I can feel your heart's beating," she whispered.

He hugged her head to his chest, and just held on for dear life.

**XX**

Up in the crows nest stood the look outs for the night, Fleet and Lee. The two men looked out at the great, vast, and black ocean. Trying to get warm and do their job.

"You can _smell_ ice, you know, when it's near," Fleet said as he tried to make small talk with Lee.

"Bollocks," Lee replied.

"Well I can," Fleet snapped.

**XX**

Meanwhile in the boiler rooms where the Doctor and Rose had run through just a while before two stokers were telling two stewards which way Rose and the Doctor had gone to. The stewards moved off toward the forward holds.

**XX**

Back in the state room Mickey, Lovejoy, and Jackie were all sitting their. Rose still had yet to show up and when she did they needed a way to keep the Doctor out of their lives forever.

"We could say that he kidnapped her," Jackie sugjested.

Mickey was silent for a moment, sighed, and then turned to her and Lovejoy.

"No, I have a better idea," he replied.

**XX**

The two stewards entered the room where just a few feet away the car was parked. They had electric torches and played the beams around the hold. They spotted the Renault with its fogged up rear window and approached it slowly.

The men walked around the car and then one of the men spotted the hand print that Rose had left earlier. He clicked his fingers to get the attention of his fellow steward and pointed at it.

Both of them smiled and then walked around to the car, one of the stewards whiped open the door.

"Got yer!" he cried.

The back seat was empty.

**XX**

Rose and the Doctor, fully dressed, came through a crew door onto the deck. They could barely stand, they were laughing so hard.

Up above them, in the crow's nest, the lookout known as Fleet heard the disturbance below and looked around and back down to the well deck, where he could see two figures embracing.

The Doctor and Rose stood in each others arms. Their breath clouded around them in the now freezing air, but they didn't even feel the cold.

When all is said and done, I want to go away with you. In your magical time machine," Rose said.

"This is crazy," the Doctor said with a smile.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it," Rose replied.

The Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, not even aware that the one thing he had been worried about would soon be taking place.

Fleet nudged Lee.

"Cor... look at that, would ya," Fleet whispered.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are," Lee commented.

"Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same," Fleet replied as he pushed Lee away a bit.

They both had a good laugh at that one. It was Fleet whose expression fell first. Glancing forward again, he did a double take. The color drained out of his face.

From Fleet's point a view there was a massive iceberg right in their path, 500 yards out.

"Bugger me!!" Fleet cried.

Fleet reached past Lee and rang the lookout bell three times, then grabbed the telephone, calling the bridge. He waited precious seconds for it to be picked up, never taking his eyes off the black mass ahead. 

"Pick up, ya morron's!" he shouted into the phone.

Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, Sixith Officer Moody walked unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up.

"Is someone there?" Fleet shouted.

"Yes. What do you see?" Moody asked calmly.

"Iceberg right ahead!" Fleet replied, now frantic.

"Thankyou," Moody said, still calm.

He hug up the phone and looked towards the exit of the wheel house where First Officer Murdoch was standing.

"Iceberg right ahead!" Moody called.

Murdoch saw it and rushed to the engine room telegraph. While signaling "FULL SPEED ASTERN" he yelled to Quartermaster Hitchins, who was at the wheel.

"Hard a' starboard."

"Hard'a starboard. The helm is hard over, sir," Moody called who was now standing behind Hitchens.

**XX **

Chief Engineer Bell was just checking the soup he has warming on a steam manifold when the engine telegraph clanged, then goes... incredibly... to Full Speed Astern. He and the other engineers just stared at it a second, unbelieving. Then Bell reacted.

"Full astern! FULL ASTERN!!" he shouted.

The engineers and greasers moved like madmen to close steam valves and start braking the mighty propeller shafts, big as Sequias, to a stop.

Down in boiler room six, the leading stoker Frederick Barrett was standing with 2nd Engineer James Hesketh when the red warning light "STOP" indicator come on.

"Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!!" Barrett called.

Inside the bridge Murdoch watched the burg growing... straight ahead. The bow finally started to come left (since the ship turned the reverse of the helm setting).

Murdoch's jaw clenched as the bow turns with agonizing slowness. He held his breath as the horrible physics play out.

In the crow's nest Frederick Fleet braced himself.

The bow of the ship thunderd right and then the ship hit the berg on its starboard bow.

If you had been underwater when it happened you could of seen the ice smashing in the steel hull plates. The iceberg bumped and scraped along the side of the ship. Rivets popped as the steel plate of the hull flexed under the load.

In the hold room where the two stewards were looking for the Doctor and Rose still, they staggered as the hull buckled in four feet with a sound like thunder. Like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ship, the berg splited the hull plates and the sea poured in, sweeping them off their feet. The icy water swirled around the Renault as the men scrambled for the stairs.

Jack was messing around with something under the floor of the TARDIS when even he felt the shudder, he thought and then remebered;

"April 14th, 1912...the ship hit and iceberg and then two hours later the ship sank," he muttered.

In boiler room six Barret and Hesketh staggered as they heard the rolling thunder of the collision. They sawhe starboard side of the ship buckle in toward them and were almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming in about two feet above the floor.

On the forward well deck the Doctor and Rose broke their kiss and looked up as the berg sailed past, blocking out the sky like a mountain. Fragments broke off it and crashed down onto the deck, they jump back to avoid flying chunks of ice.

Thats also when the Doctor remebered the date, and his face went white and grim.

On the bridge Murdoch rang the watertight door alarm. He quicky threw the switch that closes them.

"Hard a 'port!" Murdoch yelled.

Judging the berg to be amidships, he was trying to clear the stern.

Barrett and Hesketh heard the door alarm and scrambled through the swirling water to the watertight door between Boiler Rooms 6 and 5. The room was full of water vapor as the cold sea struck the red hot furnaces. Barrett yelled to the stokers scrambling through the door as it comes down like a slow guillotine.

"Go Lads! Go! Go!" he cried.

He dived through into Boiler Room 5 just before the door rumbled down with a clang.

The Doctor and Rose rushed to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship.

**XX**

In his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in his ever-present book, Andrews looked up at the sound of a cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like a windchime.

He felt the shudder run through the ship. And you could of seen it in his face. Too much of his soul was in this great ship for him not to feel its mortal wound.

**XX**

In the Crow's nest Fleet turned to Lee...

"Oi, mate... that was a close shave," Fleet said.

"Smell ice, can you? We hit the bloody berg!" Lee replied.

On the bridge Murdoch was standing stiffly.

The alarm bells still clattered mindlessly, seeming to reflect his inner state. He was in shock, unable to get a grip on what just happened. _He just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its maiden voyage._

"Note the time. Enter it in the log," he said to Moody.

Captain Smith rushed out of his cabin onto the bridge, tucking in his shirt.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" he asked.

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hi... and I--"

"Close the water tight doors," Smith cut him off.

"The doors are closed sir," Murdoch replied.

Together they rushed out onto the starboard wing, and Murdoch pointed. Smith looked into the darkness aft, then wheeled around to Fourth Officer Boxhall.

"Find the Carpenter and get him to sound the ship," Smith ordered.

"Yes sir," Boxhall replied as he walked off.

In the first class hall way, a couple of people had come out into the corridor in robes and slippers.

A steward hurried along, reassuring them.

"Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?" a woman asked.

"I shouldn't worry, m'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" the steward replied.

Thomas Andrews' brushed past them, walking fast and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans.

**XX **

Down on the deck the Doctor and Rose were looking over the starboard rail at the hull of the ship.

"Could that have damaged the ship?" Rose asked.

"Rose do you trust me?" he sudenly asked.

Rose looked taken aback and at once nodded.

"Of course I do!" she replied.

"Then we need to go and get your mother, make sure Jack is in the TARDIS and we need to go right away," he said.

"What?" Rose asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Remeber when I said the TARDIS can go through time and all that?" he asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"Tonight the ship is going to sink, that wasn't just any little old bit of damage. The ship will sink, we need to get you, your mother, and anything that you might need that you can pack quickly and get out of here. We have about two hours," the Doctor said.

"The ship is going to what?!" Rose cried.

"Shh! You can't tell anyone, it could change history. Now Rose listen to me, this is very important. Only about seven hundred people surrvive. Due to the fact that their weren't enough life boats. I can only bring you and your mother. I think after tonight it would be a bit awkward if I offered Mickey and Lovejoy a trip. So we need to go and find your mum right now," he replied.

Rose was silent, she knew that the Doctor would not lie about anything as serious as this.

She nodded, took his hand and they headed for the stairs that led to the first class deck.

In a corridor on B deck Bruce Ismay, dressed in pajamas under his topcoat, hurried down the corridor, headed for the bridge. An officious steward named Barnes' came along the other direction, getting the few concerned passengers back into their rooms.

"There's no cause for alarm. Please, go back to your rooms," he said to the people.

He was stopped in his tracks by Mickey and Lovejoy.

"Please, sir. There's no emergency--" Barnes' said.

"Yes there is, I have been robbed. Get the Master at Arms. Now you moron!" Mickey cried.

**XX**

Captain Smith was studying the commutator.

He turned to Andrews, standing behind him.

"A five degree list in less than ten minutes," he said.

The ship's carpenter John Hutchinson entered behind him, out of breath and clearly unnerved.

"She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six," Hutchinson said.

Ismay entered, his movements quick with anger and frustration. Smith glanced at him with annoyance.

"Why have we stopped?" Ismay asked.

"We've struck ice," Smith answered.

"Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?" Ismay demanded.

Captain Smith glared at him, "Excuse me."

Smith pushed past him, with Andrews and Hutchinson in tow.

Down in boiler room six.

Stokers and firemen were struggling to draw the fires. They were working in waist deep water churning around as it flowed into the boiler room, ice cold and swirling with grease from the machinery. Chief Engineer Bell came partway down the ladder and shouted.

"That's it, lads. Get the hell up!"

They scrambled up the escape ladders.

**XX**

Rose and the Doctor came up the steps from the well deck, which were right next to three men who were looking down at some of the third class passengers played with the ice. They stared as the couple climbed over the locked gate.

A moment later Captain Smith rounded the corner, followed by Andrews and Carpenter Hutchinson. They had just come down from the bridge by the outside stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crushed right past the Doctor and Rose. Andrews barely glanced at her.

"Can you shore up?" Smith asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," Hutchinson answered.

The inspection party went down the stairs to the well deck.

The Doctor followed Rose through the door inside the ship.

The Doctor and Rose crossed the foyer, entering the corridor. Lovejoy was waiting for them in the hall as they approached the room.

"We've been looking for you miss," he said plesently.

Lovejoy followed and, unseen, moved close behind the Doctor and smoothly slipped the diamond necklace into the pocket of his trenchcoat.

Mickey and Jackie were waiting in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards (Steward #1 and Barnes). Silence as Rose and the Doctor entered. Jackie closed her dressing gown at her throat when she saw the Doctor.

"Something serious has happened," Rose said.

**XX**


	6. Titanic Will Founder

**A/N- Well I know the way the last chapter ended was a bit rubbish, I couldn't make it much loner or else it might not of fit when I tried to put it on so here's chapter 6...I still have to sort out some things but once all is said and done I swear once they are off the ship and the Doctor has taken Rose away in his magical time machine we'll get into the real Doctor...he'll be as well written as I can manage...lol...**

**Oh, and I now have a beta...Beach Dog!!!!!!! Thank you dear for the things you helped me with in this chapter!**

**We last left our magical couple with Rose saying 'Something serious has happened'...**

**XX**

Chapter 6

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..."

He looked from Rose to the Doctor.

"... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." Mickey stopped and then turned to the Master at Arms.

"Search him!" Mickey orderd.

The Master at Arms stepped up to the Doctor.

"Coat off, mate," the Master at Arms said.

Lovejoy pulled at the Doctor's coat and the Doctor shook his head in dismay, shrugging out of it.

The Master at Arms patted him down.

"This is riduclas," the Doctor muttered.

"Mickey, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you--"

Steward Barnes then pulled the Heart of the Ocean out of the pocket of the Doctor's coat.

"Is this it?" the steward asked.

Rose was stunned. Needless to say, so was the Doctor.

"That's it," Mickey answered as he reached out and took the necklace.

"Right then. Now don't make a fuss," the master at arms said.

He began to handcuff the Doctor.

"I've never seen that before! Whatever happens Rose don't believe it!" the Doctor cried.

Rose was feeling utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. She shrinked away from him. None of it made sense, their was no way he could of known about it. Not to mention what would a man with two hearts need with a diamond? She wanted to open her mouth to protest but the sound did not come out.

The Doctor began to shout to her as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms dragged him out into the hall. She still couldn't say anything, let alone look him in the eye.

"Rose, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it! Rose!" the Doctor cried.

She was devastated. Jackie layed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the tears began to well up.

"Why do women believe men?" Jackie commented.

Out in the hall Rose could hear the Doctor saying something in some bizarre language, nothing she had ever heard before. But she remained seated as the tears fell slowly and silently.

**XX**

Smith and Andrews came down the steps to the Mail Sorting Room and found the clerks scrambling to pull mail from the racks. They were furiously hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below.

Andrews climbed partway down the stairs to the hold, which was almost full. Sacks of mail were floating everywhere. The lights were still on below the surface, casting an eerie glow. The Renault was visible under the water, the brass glinting cheerfully. Andrews looked down as the water covered his shoe, and scrambled back up the stairs.

He went back to the chart room where the Captain and a group of other men were waiting for the news.

Thomas unrolled a big drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. It was a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. His hands were shaking. Murdoch and Ismay hovered behind Thomas and the Captain.

The builder pointed to the drawing's for emphasis as he talked.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the forepeak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six," Thomas explained.

"When can we get underway damn it?!" Ismay asked.

"Thats five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it," Thomas explained.

"The pumps--" Smith began.

"The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder," Thomas cut him off.

"But this ship can't sink!" Ismay cried.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty," Mr. Andrews' replied.

Smith looked like he had just been gutpunched.

"How much time?" the Captain asked.

"An hour, two at most," Thomas answered.

Ismay reeled as his dream turned into his worst nightmare.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" the Captain inquired.

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir," Murdoch said.

A long beat then Smith turned to his employer.

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay," the Captain said.

After a moment or two, the Captain ordered that the crew begin to un cover the life boats.

Thomas left his blue prints on the table and went out of the room. About ten minutes later he went onto the deck where men were running about, doing the work that they had been ordered to do.

Andrews strode along the boat deck, as the seamen and officers scurried to uncover the boats. Steam was venting from pipes on the funnels overhead, and the din was horrendous. Speech was difficult adding to the crew's level of disorganization. Andrews saw some men fumbling with the mechanism of one of the Wellin davits and yelled to them over the roar of steam.

"Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unchock. Have you never had a boat drill?"

"No sir! Not with these new davits, sir," the seamen replied.

He looked around, disguisted as the crew fumbled with the davits, and the tackle for the "falls"... the ropes which were used to lower the boats. A few passengers were coming out on deck, hesitantly in the noise and bitter cold.

**XX**

"I had better go dress," Jackie said softly, she then turned and left the room.

Jackie left the room and Mickey crossed to Rose.

Rose looked down at her feet to hide the tears.

"Rose what the hell is wrong with you! Your mother did not raise you so you would grow up to be a skank!" Mickey shouted.

Mickey raised his hand and for a moment Rose thought he would strike her, but he instead lowered his hand and walked about two feet away for a moment.

There was then a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice. The door opened and their steward put his head in.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck," the steward said.

"Get out. We're busy," Mickey snapped.

The steward persisted, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of a dresser.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Smith, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight," he paused and handed Rose a lifebelt while Mickey walked off to fetch his coat.

"Not to worry, miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution," he said.

"This is ridiculous," Mickey said as he came back out in his coat.

In the corridor outside the stewards were being so polite and obsequious they were conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. However, it was another story.

**XX**

A door was thrown open and the lights snapped on by a steward. The Cartmell family roused from a sound sleep.

"Everybody up. Let's go. Put your lifebelts on," the steward yelled.

In the corridor outside, another steward was going from door to door along the hall, pouncing and yelling.

"Lifebelts on. Lifebelts on. Everybody up, come on. Lifebelts on..."

People came out of the doors behind the steward, perplexed. In the foreground a syrian woman asked her husband what was said. He shrugged.

**XX **

In the wireless room Captain Smith was giving orders to Jack Phillips and Harold Bride.

"CQD, sir?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"That's right. The distress call. CQD. Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and need immediate assistance," the Captain answered.

Smith hurried out

"Blimey," Phillips said.

"Maybe you ought to try that new distress call... S.O.S." Bride said, he grinned.

"It may be our only chance to use it."

Phillips laughed in spite of himself and started sending history's first S.O.S. Dit dit dit, da da da, dit dit dit... over and over.

**XX **

Thomas Andrews looked around in amazement. The deck was empty except for the crew fumbling with the davits. He yelled over the roar of the steam to Chief Officer Henry Wilde.

"Where are all the passengers?" he yelled.

"They've all gone back inside. Too cold and noisy for them!" Henry replied.

Andrews felt like he was in a bad dream. He looked at his pocketwatch and headed for the foyer entrance.

**XX **

A large number of First Class passengers had since gathered near the staircase. They were getting indignant about the confusion. Molly Brown snagged a passing young steward.

"What's doing, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels!" Molly cried.

The young steward backed away, actually stumbling on the stairs.

"Sorry, mum. Let me go and find out," the steward replied.

The jumpy piano rhythm of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" came out of the first class lounge a few yards away. Band leader Wallace Hartley had assembled some of his men on Captain's orders, to allay panic.

Mickey's entourage came up to the A-deck foyer. Mickey was carrying the lifebelts, almost as an afterthought. Rose was like a sleepwalker.

"It's just the English doing everything by the book," Mickey complained.

Jackie rolled her eyes and then turned to Trudy.

"Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we get back," Jackie said.

Thomas Andrews entered, looking around the magnificent room, which he knew was doomed. Rose, standing nearby, saw his heartbroken expression. She walked over to him and Mickey went after her.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth," Rose said.

Yes the Doctor had told her the ship was going to sink, but after what had happened earlier she didn't know what she could believe.

"The ship will sink," Thomas answerd.

"You're certain?" she asked.

"Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic," he contuined.

_"My God," Mickey said._

Now it was Mickey's turn to look stunned. The Titanic? Sinking?

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I understand. Thankyou," Rose said, she looked down, realsing that the Doctor had told her the truth, and the real truth was that the Doctor had not stolen that necklace.

Andrews went off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.

**XX**

Lovejoy and the Master at Arms were now in the hold down in the steerage, they were buisy handcuffing the Doctor to a 4" water pipe as a crewman rushed in anxiously and almost blurted to the Master at Arms--

"You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently," the crew member said.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him," Lovejoy said.

Lovejoy pulled a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nodded and tossed the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exited with the crewman. Lovejoy flipped the key in the air...he caught it.

**XX **

On the bridge, Bride was relaying a message to Captain Smith from the cunard liner Carpathia.

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir,"

"And she's the only one who's responding?"

"The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours," Bride said.

"Four hours!" the captain cried.

The enormity of it hit Captain Smith like a sledgehammer blow.

"Thank you, Bride."

He turned as Bride exited, and looked out onto the blackness.

"My God," he whispered as he looked out at the screaming people.

**XX**

Second Officer Lightoller had his boats swung out. He was standing amidst a crowd of uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress. One first class woman was barefoot. Others were in stockings. The maitre of the restaurant was in top hat and overcoat. Others were still in evening dress, while some were in bathrobes and kimonos. Women were wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns, then topping it with sble stoles. Some brought jewels, others books, even small dogs.

Lightoller saw Smith walking stiffly toward him and quickly went to him. He yelled into the Captain's ear, through cupped hands, over the roar of the steam;

"Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?"

Smith just nodded, a bit abstractly. The fire had gone out of him. Lightoller saw the awesome truth in Smith's face.

"Right! Start the loading. Women and children!" Lightoller yelled to the men.

The appalling din of escaping steam abruptly cut off, leaving a sudden unearthly silence in which Lightoller's voice echoes.

**XX**

Wallace Hartley was raising his violin to play.

"Number 26. Ready and--" Wallace said to his fellow band members.

The band had reassembled just outside the First Class Entrance, port side, near where Lightoller was calling for the boats to be loaded. They striked up a waltz, lively and elegant. The music wafted all over the ship.

"Ladies, please. Step into the boat," Lightoller ordered.

Finally one woman stepped across the gap, into the boat, terrified of the drop to the water far below.

"You watch. They'll put us off in these silly little boats to freeze, and we'll all be back on board by breakfast," a woman in the crowd said.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie came out of the doors near the band.

"My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!" Jackie cried.

She turned back to go to her room but Mickey took her by the arm, refusing to let her go. The firmness of his hold surprised her.

"Stay here, Jacks'," Mickey ordered.

Jackie saw his expression, and knew fear for the first time.

**XX**

Meanwhile it was total chaos down in the steearge, with stewards pushing their way through narrow corridors clogged with people carrying suitcases, duffel bags, children. Some had lifebelts on, others did not.

"I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, bloody hell!" one of the stewards yelled.

He threw up his hand at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags, completely blocking the corridor.

Jack has since gone down into the steerage, hoping to find Tommy and help get the third class up to the deck. He found Tommy and was pushing past the stewards, going the other way.

They reached a huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the main 3ed class stairwell. Jack spotyed Helga with the rest of the Dahl family, standing patiently with suitcases in hand. He reached her and she grinned, hugging him.

Tommy pushed to where he could see what's holding up the group. There was a steel gate across the top of the stairs, with several stewards and seamen on the other side.

"Stay calm, please. It's not time to go up to the boats yet," a steward yelled.

Near Tommy, an irish woman was standing stoically with two small children and their battered luggage.

"What are we doing, mummy?" the little boy asked.

"We're just waiting, dear. When they fiish putting First Class people in the boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?" the mother said.

Her little girl smiled and nodded.

**XX**

Inside the hold where the Doctor was he was looking apprehensively at the water rising up the side of the glass. He knew they had little time, and he still needed to find Rose and if JAck was in the TARDIS get the hell out of there.

Lovejoy was sitting on the edge of a desk. He put a .45 bullet on the desk and watched it roll across and fall off. He picked up the bullet.

"You know... I believe this ship may sink," Lightoller said.

"I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation..." Lightoller contuined as he walked up to the Doctor.

He punched the Doctor hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Compliments of Mr. Mickey Smith,"

Lovejoy flipped the handcuff key in the air, caught it and put it in his pocket. He left the room, leaving the Doctor gasping, handcuffed to the pipe.

**XX**

Bruce Ismay was walking aimlessley around the deck, he spotted a group of men who were trying to get the boat hooked up the davits properly.

"There is no time to waste!" he started to yell as he began to wave his arms about.

"Lower away! Lower away! Lower away!" he proceeded to yell.

Fifth Officer Lowe, a baby-faced 29, and the youngest officer, looked up from the tangled falls at the madman.

"Get out of the way, you fool!" Harold shouted.

_"Do you know who I am_?" Bruce demanded.

Lowe, not having a clue nor caring, squared up to Ismay.

"You're a passenger. And I'm a ship's bloody officer. Now do what you're told!" Harold then turned away and looked at the men he was commanding.

"Steady men! Stand by the falls!" he ordered.

"Yes, quite right. Sorry," Ismay muttered as people pushed past him and he slowly walked away, like a sad lonely puppy with no where to go.

**XX**

Another rocket burst overhead, lighting the crowd. Startled faces turned upward. Fear now in the eyes.

Rose watched the farewells taking place right in front of her as they step closer to the boat.

Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children. Lovers and friends parted.

Nearby Molly Brown was getting a reluctant woman to board the boat.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister," Molly said.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded--" Jackie asked.

"Oh, Mother shut up!" Rose snapped.

Jackie froze, her jaw dropped.

""Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die," Rose said.

_"Not the better half_," Mickey whispered in her ear.

Another rocket burst overhead, bathing Rose's face in white light.

"You unimaginable bastard," she replied to Mickey.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it," Molly said.

Molly practically handed her over to Lightoller, then looked around for some other women who might need a push.

"Come on, Rose. You're next, darlin'," Molly said with a comforting smile.

Rose steped back, shaking her head.

"Rose, get in the boat!" Jackie said.

"Goodbye, mother," Rose said.

Jackie, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing. Mickey grabbed Rose's arm but she pulled free and walked away through the crowd. Mickey caught up to Rose and grabbed her again, roughly.

"Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that...that scum?" Mickey asked.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," Rose whispered.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed her arm viciously, pulling her back toward the lifeboat. Rose was yanked back as she tried to run away, she remebered something the Doctor had told her and she spit right in his eye. Mickey was caught off guard that he let go and she took off running through out the crowd.

"Lower away!!" Lightoller yelled.

"Rose! ROSE!!" Jackie screamed.

**XX**

The Doctor was pulling on the pipe with all his strength. It wasn't budging. He tried to reach for his sonic screwdriver that was in his pocket, but that was no good either. He suddenly heard a gurgling sound. Water poured under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.

"Damn," he said under his breath.

He tried to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is raw... no good.

"Help!! Somebody!! Can anybody hear me?!" he cried, his voice echoing through the water filled hall ways. But no one was down there to hear him.

**XX**

Thomas Andrews was opening stateroom doors, checking that people were out. He saw a young blonde stewardess and stopped her.

"Lucy put on your lifebelt, set a good example," he said.

"Yes sir," she said as she then walked off up the hall.

"Anyone in here?" he shouted into a stateroom.

Rose ran up to him, breathless.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?!" she asked.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!" Thomas ordered.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer," Rose protested.

He was silent for a moment.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right. You'll come to a long corridor," he said.

Rose stood there, trying to repeat the dierections in her head. After her fourth attempt Thomas spoke again,

"Here, I'll just take you down there myself."

Rose and Thomas ran up as the last Eleavator Operator was closing up his lift to leave.

"Sorry, sir, but the lifts are closed--"

"Take us down right now!" Thomas ordered.

The man looked terrified, and obeyed.

Rose and Thomas walked into the lift, Rose closed the gate and the man began to controll the lift.

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car Rose and Thomas could see the decks going past. The lift slowed. Suddenly ice water seeped through, swirling around their legs. She screamed in surprise. So did the operator. Thomas however was silent and serene.

The car had landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of her.

"I'm going back up!" the operator cried.

Thomas reached out and pushed the man away.

"No!" he said.

Rose clawed the door open and splashed out, hiking up her floor-length skirt so she could move. Thomas came out and the lift went back up, behind them, as she looked around.

However Thomas then grabbed her hand and pulled her through the water, knowing the way to go.

As they walked the sight of all of the water overwelmed Thomas, he stopped for a moment.

It was really starting to sink in, his pride and joy was dying. His child almost, and he couldn't help her.

Rose was silent, still standing behind Thomas.

But then just like that Thomas snapped out of it, remebering he had a job to do. They contuined to walk through the water.

As they began to walk down another passage Rose saw a sign that said 'Crewmans Passage'.

They walked down a bit, Thomas tried to keep walking but Rose stopped.

Everything looked the same, and she was for some reason starting to loose doubt in Thomas. Then she heard the creaking of the ship, Thomas sensed she was about to panic. He turned to her and said; "Rose, trust me. I know where were going. Now come on."

Rose was silent, she then nodded and followed him.

When they reached the room Thomas pushed open the door, Rose was never more happier to see anyone in her life.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried.

She splashed over to him and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

They were so happy to see each other it was almost embarrassing

"That bloke Lovejoy put it in my pocket," the Doctor said.

"I know, I know!" Rose cried.

Thomas looked at the couple, a smile slightly tearing at his lips, despite the situation they were in.

"What kind of key did they use? Did you see?" Thomas asked.

"Don't bother with it," the Doctor said to Thomas.

Rose looked up at him, "Rose somewhere in my inside pocket is my sonic screwdriver. You know the little tube thing I showed you earlier, get that," he instructed.

While Rose went through his never ending pockets Thomas went to a cabinet of keys that was on the wall, begining to search through them.

Sundenly he heard a little whirring noise. He turned just in time to see the Doctor come free from the hand cuffs. He blinked, not believing what he had just seen.

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and pulled Rose into an embrace. The two kissed and Thomas dismissed the noise he heard...

**XX **

**A/N- Ok so first and foremost thank you ever so much Gina for the assitance in writing the last few scenes invovling Thomas Andrews. I know her as Gina, people on know her as Antionette Rose! Thank you so much dear! You truly are an angel! Honda Love!!!**


	7. Sepperated From Her Lover

**A/N- Ok, so yea the last two chapters have ended a bit abrutly but they were getting long and when they get to be to long I can't put the real thing on So yea...oh and yes I added Thomas Andrews into the last bit! I had to, Thomas Andrews kicks butt! Honda Love! Anyways...thanks for the reviews, hopefully they will be getting off the darn ship in this chapter...and then the real fun begins! Woot! I was joking about it the other day, the Doctor trying to teach a woman from the victorian era about the twenty first century.**

**XX**

Chapter 7

Once 50 feet above the waterline the Titanic was now quietly slipping below the surface.

In boat six, Jackie was looking back at the once great ship, transfixed by the sight of the dying liner. The bowsprit was now barely above the waterline. Another of Boxhall's rockets exploded overhead. It lit up the whole area, and she saw half a dozen boats in the water, spreading out from the ship.

"Now there's somethin' you don't see every day," Molly said quietly.

**XX**

The Doctor stepped down into water, he managed to not swear and grabbed Rose's hand.

Thomas walked to the door and opened it, he walked out, followed by the couple.

He looked up and down the hall and then walked in the opposite dierection of when they had come, as they walked the water seemed to get more shallow, but it still came rushing through.

Thomas held onto Rose's other hand so that they wouldn't get sepperated from the suction and they began to walk up a set of stairs that Thomas knew would lead them to the second class.

After another few minutes they came to a set of stairs that would eventually lead them up to the deck.

"Will you be alright here? I need to go ahead through these rooms and make sure the passengars are ok," Thomas asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Quite right too. I'm just going to take Miss. Tyler, find my mate Jack and try to get on a boat," he answered.

"Alright, good luck," Thomas said.

He then walked off, leaving the Doctor and Rose down there.

"Where do you think Jack would be?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, lets head up to the deck first," he said.

Rose nodded and the two ran up the stairs and were soon out on the deck, all chaos had broken loose.

They scanned the crowd, hoping to maybe spot Jack.

They walked through the crowd a bit, thats when a door opened and out came Jack and a bunch of third class passengers.

"Jack!" the Doctor cried.

Jack turned and looked at the two.

"There you are!" Jack cried.

**XX**

On the boat deck, the action had moved to the aft group of boats, numbers 9, 11, 13 and 15 on the starboard side, and 10, 12, 14 and 16 on the port side. The pace of work was more frantic. There were crew and officers running now to work the davits, their previous complacency gone.

Mickey pushed through the crowd, scanning for Rose. Around him was chaos and confusion. A woman was calling for a child who had become seperated from the crowd. A man was shouting over people's heads. A woman took hold of Second Officer Lightoller's arm as he was about to launch Boat 10.

"Will you hold the boat a moment? I have to run back to my room for something--"

Lightoller grabbed her and shoved her bodily into the boat.

Thomas Andrews rushed up to him just then.

"Why are the boats being launched half full?!" he asked.

Lightoller stepped past him, helping a seaman clear a snarled fall.

"Not now, Mr. Andrews," Lightoller said.

Thomas pointed down at the water.

"There, look... twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!" Thomas cried.

"Well... we were not sure of the weight--"

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man!" Thomas said.

Mickey saw Lovejoy hurrying toward him through the aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck.

"She's not on the starboard side either," Lovejoy said.

"We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet isn't letting any men in at all," Mickey said.

"The one on the other side is letting men in," Lovejoy replied.

"Then that's our play. But we're still going to need some insurance. Come on," Mickey said as they he started to head off.

Mickey charged off, heading forward, followed by Lovejoy. A finely dressed elderly couple, Ida and Isador Strauss, were standing, arguing.

"Please, Ida, get into the boat," Isador begged.

No. We've been together for forty years, and where you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isador, you know it does no good," Ida protested.

He looked at her with sadness and great love. They embraced gently.

"Lower away!!" Lightoller yelled.

**XX**

At the bow... the place where the Doctor and Rose first kissed... the bow railing went under the water. Water swirled around the captsans and windlasses on the foc'sle deck.

Captain Smith strode to the bridge rail and looked down at the well deck. Water was shipped over the sides and the well deck was awash. Two men ran across the deck, their feet sending up spray. Behind Smith, Boxhall fired another rocket.

**XX **

Mickey opened his safe and reached inside. As Lovejoy watched, he pulls out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers. Then he took out the "Heart of the Ocean", putting it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locked the safe.

"I make my own luck," Mickey said.

Lovejoy opened his coat and revealed his gun that was safely tucked away.

"So do I," he said with a grin.

Mickey grinned, putting the money in his pocket as they went out.

XX

Back in boat number six, Jackie rowed with Molly Brown, two other women and the incompetent sailors. She rested on her oars, exhausted, and looked back at the ship.

It slanted down into the water, still ablaze with light. Nothing was above water forward of the bridge except for the foremast. Another rocket went off, lighting up the entire area... there were a dozen boats moving outward from the ship.

At the boat deck rail Captain Smith was shouting to Boat 6 through a large metal megaphone.

"Come back! Come back to the ship!"

Chief Officer Wilde joined him, blowing his silver whistle.

From boat 6 the whistle came shrilly across the water. Quartermaster Hitchins' gripped the rudder in fear.

"The suction will pull us right down if we don't keep going," Hitchins' said.

"We got room for lots more. I say we go back," Molly replied.

"No! It's our lives now, not theirs. And I'm in charge of this boat! Now row!!" Hitchins' ordered.

Captain Smith, at the rail of the boat deck, lowered his megaphone slowly.

"The fools," he said softly.

**XX**

As Mickey and Lovejoy crossed the foyer encountered Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet, coth dressed in white tie, tail-coats and top hats.

"Ben, what's the occasion?" Mickey asked.

"We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen," Guggenheim said.

"That's admirable, Ben," he said, he contuined to walk on and gave one last glance back to Ben; "I'll sure and tell your wife... when I get to New York," Mickey said.

Mickey and Lovejoy were walking on, along the deck with a purposeful stride. They passed Chef Baker Johghin, who was working up a sweat tossing deck chairs over the rail. After they went by, Joughin took a break and pulldc a bottle of scotch from a pocket, opening it. He drained it, and tossed it over the side too, then stood there a little unteadily.

**XX **

Panic was starting to set in around the remaining boats aft. The crowd here was now a mix of all three classes. Officers were repeatedly warning men back from the boats. The crowd pressed in closer.

Seamen Scarott brandished the tiller of boat 14 to discourage a close press of men who looked ready to rush the boat. Several men broke ranks and rushed forward.

Lightoller pulled out his Webley revolver and aimed it at them.

"Get back! Keep order!" he shouted.

The men backed down.

Fifth Officer Lowe was standing to the left of Lightoller.

Lightoller turned away from the crowd and, out of their sight, broke his pistol open. Letting out a long breath, he started to load it.

"Mr. Lowe, man this boat," Lightoller said.

Harold nodded and then stepped up to the crowd.

"Right, is everyone alright? Nobody panic!" he called.

**XX**

Mickey and Lovejoy arrived in time to see Murdoch lowering his last boat.

"We're too late," Mickey cried.

"There are still some boats forward. Stay with this one... Murdoch. He seems to be quite... _practical_," Lovejoy replied.

In the water below there was another panic. Boat 13, already in the water but still attached to its falls, was pushed aft by the discharge water being pumped out of the ship. It wound up directly under boat 15, which was coming down right on top of it.

The passengers shouted in panic to the crew above to stop lowering. They were ignored. Some men put their hands up, trying futilely to keep the 5 tons of boat 15 from crushing them.

Fred Barrett, the stoker, got out his knife and leapt to the after falls, climbing rudely over people. He cut the aft falls while another crewman cut the forward lines. 13 drifts out from beneath 15 just seconds before it touched the water with a slap.

Mickey, looking down from the rail heard gunshots--

Fifth Officer Lowe, in Boat 14 was firing his gun as a warning to a bunch of men threatening to jump into the boat as it passed the open promenade on A-Deck.

"Stay back you lot!" he shouted at them.

The shots echoed away.

"It's starting to fall apart. We don't have much time," Mickey said, he then turned and saw three dogs run by. Someone had released the pets from the kennels.

Mickey saw Murdoch turn from the davits of boat 15 and start walking toward the bow. He caught up and fell in beside him.

"Mr. Murdoch, I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business proposition for you."

**XX**

Water was starting to pour like a spillway over the forward railing on B-Deck.

On A-Deck to the Boat Deck where Murdoch and his team were loading Collapsible Car the forward-most davits.

There were four so-called collapsibles, or Engelhardts boats, including two which were stored on the roof of the officer's quarters.

The crowd was sparse, with most people still aft. Mickey slipped his hand out of the pocket of his overcoat and into the waist pocket of Murdoch's greatcoat, leaving the stacks of bills there.

"So we have an understanding then?" Mickey asked.

Murdoch looked at him and then walked away.

Mickey, satisfied, steped back. He found himself waiting next to J. Bruce Ismay. Ismay did not meet his eyes, nor anyone's. Lovejoy came up to Mickey at that moment.

"I've found her. She's just over on the port side. With him," he said.

"Women and children? Any more women and children?" Murdoch called.

He glanced at Mickey, "Any one else, then?"

Mickey looked longingly at his boat... his moment had arrived.

"Damn it to hell! Come on!" Mickey said.

He and Lovejoy headed for the port side, taking a short-cut through the bridge.

Bruce Ismay, seeing his oppurtunity, stepped quickly into Collapsible C. He stared straight ahead, not meeting Murdoch's eyes.

"Take them down," Murdoch said as he stared at Ismay.

**XX**

On the port side Lightoller was getting people into Boat 2. He kept his pistol in his hand at this point. Twenty feet below them the sea was pouring into the doors and windows of B deck staterooms. They could hear the roar of water cascading into the ship.

"Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir," Lightoller called.

Even with running, following the Doctor to his magical ship, Rose was shivering in the cold.

Near her a woman with two young daughters looked into the eyes of a husband, she knew she may not see him again

"Goodbye for a little while... only for a little while, go with mummy. Hold mummy's hand and be a good little girl. That's right," the father said.

Some of the women were stoic, others were overwhelmed by emotion and had to be helped into the boats. A man scribbled a note and handed it to a woman who was about to board.

"Please get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa," he said.

The Doctor glanced back at Tommy and Jack.

Just then Mickey came out in front of them, causing them to stop their pursuit of the TARDIS.

"My goodness! I have been looking for you everywhere! You look a fright, here!" Mickey said as he then took the blanket Rose had picked up, off of her shoulders and shoved it into the Doctor's arms. He then shrugged out of his coat and put it on Rose's body.

The Doctor took Rose's hand again and tried to pull her along.

"Look theres a boat, Rose get on it right now. Before there are no more left," Mickey said as he pulled Rose's other hand and they were forced to stay put.

"Jack, get to the TARDIS right now. We'll be along in a moment. Whatever happens stay put!" the Doctor ordered.

Jack nodded and ran along up the deck to the TARDIS.

"Never mind that Mickey...we have...a way to get off the boat already. Let us go," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded and managed to wiggle her hand out of Mickey's.

They began to walk again but Mickey refused to let them go, he then grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pushed her towards Lightoller who was still looking for a few more people to put on the boat.

"Quickly, ladies. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!" he said.

He took Rose's hand and put her into the boat, the Doctor spun around when he realised what had happened and rushed to the side of the boat.

"Please sir, women and children first!" Lightoller said.

Rose attempted to stand up out of the boat and get back onto the ship but an officer that was on the boat held her back down.

"No you don't understand! I have to get back on with the Doctor!" Rose cried.

But the man and two women who had since taken a part of her arm refused to let go.

The Doctor reached his hand over the side of the ship and tried to pull Rose back on, but

Lightoller pushed his arm away.

"Lower away!" Lightoller shouted.

The ropes began to go through the pulleys as the seamen started to lower. All sound starting to go away... Lightoller giving orders, his lips moving... but Rose heard only the blood pounding in her ears... this cannot be happening... a rocket burst above in slow-motion, outlining the Doctor in a halo of light... Rose's hair was blowing as she gazed up at him, descending away from him... she saw his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of her eyes, and the unbearable pain she was feeling...

Rose was still staring up, tears still pouring down her face...

**XX **

**A/N- So what did ya think? huh, huh? Yea ok...I will start the next chapter as soon as possible! I want to say please forgive my horrid spelling, ok? anyways...ok my go fix drinks now! Woot, Torchwood is on tonight!!!!!!**


	8. Nearer My God to Thee

**A-N/ Ok, that last bit was quite sad...he he...dang you Mickey!!! Alright, it gets better! I promise!!**

**XX**

Chapter 8

She lunged across the women next to her. Reached the gunwale, climbing it...

Hurled herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The boat continued down. But Rose was back on the Titanic.

The Doctor took off running, he ran through the first class entrance, down the grand stair case where he met up with Rose. She lunged into his arms and he grabbed her, refusing to let go.

At the top Lovejoy and Mickey were looking down, then suddenly Lovejoy got a crazy notion, pulled out his gun and then went running down the stairs after them.

This was getting crazy, why on earth this beautiful woman wanted to be with this crazy insane man who spoke strange languages was beyond him.

The Doctor still had his arms wrapped around Rose when he looked up and saw Lovejoy running with the gun and Mickey following close behind.

"Rose run!" the Doctor shouted.

She spun around just in time to see Lovejoy taking aim and attempting to fire.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and the two began to ran.

Lovejoy fired the gun again and this time it his the carved wooden statue of the angel that was on the banister.

The carved cherub at the foot of the railing exploded. The Doctor pulled Rose toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Lovejoy fired again, running down the steps toward them with Mickey still following. A bullet blowed a divet out of the oak panelling behind the Doctor's head as he pulled Rose down the next flight of stairs.

Lovejoy stepped on the skittering head of the cherub statue and went sprawling. The gun clattered across the marble floor. He got up, and reeling drunkenly went over to retrieve it.

They contuined to run, down the last flight of stairs, plunging yet again into cold water, running into the now flooding first class dining hall.

When Lovejoy and Mickey were down just inches from the water that was starting to climb the stairs they just stood there.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Mickey shouted.

They then looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they began to head up the stairs, it wasn't until then that Mickey stopped walking and began to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked.

"I put the diamond in the coat...I put the coat on her!" Mickey answered.

Rose and the Doctor ran through the galley and Rose spotted the stairs. She started up but the Doctor grabbed her hand. He lead her down.

They crouchedogether on the landing listening to see if Lovejoy or Mickey was following.

Then then hear a long creaking groan. Then they heard a crying child, below them. They went down a few steps and looked along the next deck.

The corridor was awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away, was a little boy, about 3. The water swirled around his legs and he was wailing.

"We can't leave him," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and they left the promise of escape up the stairwell to run to the child. The Doctor picked the child up and they began to run back to the stairs but--

A torrent of water came pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it was too powerful for them to go against.

"Come on," he said.

Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blasted up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall were heavy double doors. As they approached them he saw water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors were groaning and started to crack under the tons of pressure.

"Back! Go back!!" the Doctor shouted.

Rose pivoted and ran back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man was coming the other way. He saw the boy in the Doctor's arms and cried out, grabbing him away from the Doctor. The man began to swear at the Doctor in russian. He ran on with the boy--

"No! Not that way! Come back!" Rose shouted.

The double doors blasted open. A wall of water thundered into the corridor. The father and child disappeared instantly.

The Doctor and Rose ran as a wave blasted around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling. It gained on them like a locomotive. They made it to a stairway going up.

They pounded up the steps as white water swirled up behind them. Then then saw that a steel gate was blocking the top of the stairs. They slammed against the fate, gripping the bars.

"Oh God, Doctor what do we do?" Rose shouted.

"Hold on," the Doctor cried.

He put his hands into the pockets of his coat and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

He ran it over the lock and the gate opened just as the water went through.

He put the screwdriver away and then grabbed Rose's hand as they began to run up some stairs.

**XX**

Mickey had since headed back up to the deck, he came reeling out of the first class entrance, looking wild-eyed. They lurched down the deck toward the bridge. Waltz music wafted over the ship. Somewhere the band was still playing.

He then spotted a little girl, maybe two years old, she was crying alone in the alcove. She looked up at Mickey beseechingly. He moved on without a glance back... reaching a large crowd clustered around cpllapsible a just aft of the bridge. He saw Murdoch and a number of crewmen struggling to drag the boat to the davits, with no luck.

Mickey pushed forward, trying to signal Murdoch, but the officer ignored him. Nearby Tommy had since abandoned Captain Jack and he was being pushed forward by the crowd behind.

Chief Officer Wilde pushed them back, getting a couple of seamen to help him. He brandished his gun, waving it in the air, yelling for the crowd to stay back.

Lightoller, with a group of crew and passengers, is trying to get Collapsible B down from the roof. They slid it down a pair of oars leaned against the deck house.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Lightoller cried.

The weight of the boat snapped the oars and it crashed to the deck, upside down. Two Swedish cousins, Olaus and Bjorn Gunersen, jumped back as the boat nearly hit them.

**XX**

The Doctor and Rose ran up seemingly endless stairs as the ship groaned and torgued around them.

**XX **

Murdoch, at Collapsible A, was no longer in control. The crowd was threatening to rush the boat. They pushed and jostle, yelling and shouting at the officers. The pressure from behind pushed them forward, and one guy fell off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below.

"Give us a chance to live, you limey jerks!" Tommy shouted.

Murdoch fired his webley twice in the air, then pointed it at the crowd.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me," Murdoch shouted.

Mickey stepped up to him.

"We had a deal!" Mickey shouted.

Murdoch pushed him back, pointing the pistol at him.

"Get back!" Murdoch yelled.

A man next to Tommy rushed forward, and Tommy was shoved from behind. Murdoch shot the first man, and seeing Tommy coming forward, put a bullet into his chest.

Tommy collapsed, as his life flowed out over the deck.

Murdoch looked at the two men he had just killed, he then turned to his men and saluted smartly. Then he put the pistol to his temple and...fired. He dropped like a puppet with the strings cut and toppled over the edge of the boat deck into the water only a few feet below.

Mickey stared in horror at Murdoch's body bobbing in the black water. The money floated out of the pocket of his greatcoat, the bills spreading across the surface.

The crew rushed to get the last few women aboard the boat.

"Any more women or children?!" Officer Wilde shouted.

Mickey rushed back through the crowd and to the child crying in the alcove. He scooped her up and ran forward, cradling her in his arms.

"Here's a child! I've got a child!" Mickey shouted as he pushed through the crowd.

"Please... I'm all she has in the world," Mickey contuined as he lied to Wilde.

Wilde nodded curtly and pushed him into the boat. He spun with his gun, brandishing it in the air to keep the other men back. Mickey got into the boat, holding the little girl. He took a seat with the women.

"There, there," Mickey said.

**XX **

Thomas Andrews was standing in front of the fireplace in the smoking room, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire was still going in the fireplace.

The room was empty except for Andrews. An ashtray fell off the table. Behind him the Doctor and Rose ran into the room, out of breath and soaked. They ran through, toward the aft revolving door... then Rose recognized him. She saw that his lifebelt was off, lying on a table.

"Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Rose asked.

The Doctor stopped and felt his hearts dropped, he knew Thomas Andrews went down with the ship.

A tear rolled down Thomas' cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose," Thomas said.

Andrews picked up his lifebelt and handed it to her.

"Good luck to you, Rose, and to you Doctor," Thomas said.

Rose hugged him, "And to you, Mr. Andrews," Rose said.

Before walking out the Doctor shook his hand.

"Good man," the Doctor said with a solem look on his face.

They then turned and ran out of the room, heading back to the deck.

Thomas watched them run with sadness in his eyes, his ship was dying and he felt his heart breaking.

**XX**

The band finished the waltz. Wallace Hartley looked at the orchestra members.

"Right, that's it then," Wallace said.

They left him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley put his violin to his chin and bowed the first notes of "Nearer My God to Thee". One by one the band memebers turned, hearing the lonely melody.

Without a word they walked back and took their places. They joined in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reached all over the ship on this still night.

**XX **

A seaman pulled off his lifebelt and caught up to Captain Smith as he walked to

the bridge. He proffered it, but Smith seemed to stare through him. Without a word he turned and went onto the bridge. He entered the enclosed wheel house and closed the door. He was alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seemed to inwardly collapse.

**XX**

In the first class smoking room Andrews stood like a statue. He pulled out his pocketwatch and checked the time.

Then he opened the face of the mantle clock and adjusted it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m.

Everything must be correct.

**XX**

In Mickey' parlour suite water swirled in from the private promenade deck. Rose's paintings were submerged.

The Picasso tranformed under the water's surface. Degas' colors run. Monet's water lilies come to life.

**XX**

In another first class suite two figures were laying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a

Elderly Ida and Isador Strauss stared at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers. Water poured into the room through a doorway. It swirled around the bed, two feet deep rising fast.

**XX**

In a steerage caing somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young irish mother, who had earlier been stoically waiting at the stairs, was tucking her two young children into bed. She pulled up the covers, making sure they were all warm and cozy. She layed down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them.

**XX **

On the port side Collapsible B was picked up by water. Working frantically, the men tryed to detach it from the falls so the ship wouldn't drag it under.

Colonel Gracie handed Lightoller a pocket knife and he sawed furiously at the ropes as the water swirled around his legs. The boat, still upside down, was swept off the ship. Men began to dive in, swimming to stay with it.

In collapsible A Mickey was sitting next to the wailing child, whom he had completely forgotten.

He watched the water rising around the men as they worked, scrambling to get the ropes cut so the ship wouldn't drag the collapsible under.

Even in the TARDIS Captain Jack could still hear the screams, he sat there on the captains bench, waiting nervously for the doors to burst open with the Doctor and Rose.

He knew the water would not be able to get through the doors, but he still waited with nervous glances.

**XX**

Captain Smith, was standing near the wheel, he was watching the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse.

He had the stricken expression of a damned sould on Judgment Day. The windows bursted suddenly and a wall of water edged with shards of glass, slamming into Smith.

He disappeared in a vortex of foam.

Collapsible A was hit by a wave as the bow plunged suddenly. It partially swamped the boat, washing it along the deck. Over a hundred passengers were plunged into the freezing water and the area around the boat become a frenzy of splashing, screaming people.

As men were trying to climb into the callapsible, Mickey grabbed an oar and pushed them back into the water.

"Get back! You'll swamp us!" he shouted.

Wallace Hartley saw the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He held the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowered his violin.

"Gentlemen, it has been a previlege playing with you tonight," Wallace said.

**XX**

On the a-deck aft, port side; The Doctor and Rose ran out of the palm court into a dense crowd. The Doctor pushed his through, still holding onto Rose's hand.

Then thats when he saw it, the one thing he had been reaching for all night.

Rose followed his gaze, saw the blue box and knew it must be the Doctor's ship.

He contuined to run, not letting go of Rose's hand.

He then pulled out his key, shoved it into the lock of the TARDIS and he shoved Rose in, running in and slamming the door closed behind her.

Jack looked up as the couple ran in the doors, he ran over to them where the Doctor was leaning against the railing and he had his arms around Rose who was now panting to try and catch her breath.

"Dear lord, you know I heard the screams and you weren't any where near me! What the hell happened that took you so long to get here?" Jack asked.

The Doctor blinked and looked at him, "Well Mickey the idiot shoved her towards an officer who in turn put her on a boat. So then she jumped back onto the ship and I went running down the stair case to catch up with her and then Mickey's stupid man servent chased us with a gun and began to shoot at us," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, alrightie then," Jack said.

He then headed over to the console as the screams from the dying people outside got louder.

He hit a button, twirled a knob, and pulled a leaver and with that the TARDIS left the Titanic.

Rose stayed put, knowing that she was now in the safety of the Doctor's magical ship, but she stayed in his arms. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and just held her, rubbing his fingers on her back in a circular, soothing motion...

**XX**

**A/N- Ok so that was a bit happy...I think...they are off the dang ship...thats what counts! Alrightie then...I've already started chapter 9...now me going to go post this, then I have to eat.I am like dying here, it's almost 5 o'clock and the only thing I've eaten all day is a pb sandwich...woot, and for the Ugly Betty fans, this is totally random but here I am watchig Resident Evil and who happens to be in the movie but none other than Daniel Meade! Or however the hell you spell his name, alright...talk to ya later!!!! Luff ya, Becky...xoxoxxo**

**PS. the cookies are by the door**


	9. I Love You

**A/N- Ok well I swear, the Doctor is back! He'll be back in his total Doctor-y way! Ha ha, I happen to just be starting disc two of Titanic as I write this...lol...ok, feel free to take cookies whenever you feel like it!**

**XX**

Chapter 9

Rose had since let out a soft sob, it was all hitting her that if it had not been for the Doctor she might of died, or she would of wound up with Mickey the idiot.

Then she thought of all of the people that were dying on the ship, and poor Mr. Andrews.

He went down with the ship, unlike Mickey who was probably being the coward he was and was safe on a life boat right now.

"Rose? Love we need to get you out of those wet clothes. You could get sick," the Doctor said.

Rose looked up at him as she blinked away a tear.

"It's alright," he murmured.

"I-I have nothing to wear," she said.

"Come on. I think we can find you something," the Doctor said.

She took his hand as he began to head towards the hall.

"You were right, it is bigger on the inside," Rose said.

"Well yea, course I was right. It is my ship after all," the Doctor replied.

Rose forced a slight smile, she held onto his hand as they walked up a set of stairs into the wardrobe.

The Doctor let go of her hand for a moment and walked over to a dresser.

Rose stood there as she then shrugged Mickey's jacket off.

As the coat fell to the ground Rose shuddered a bit but then felt a nice breeze of warm air that was coming from the floor.

As the Doctor went through the drawers Rose soon was warm, after being in the cold water and the cold air, this was a nice and welcomed warmth.

"Ah ha! I knew I'd find them," the Doctor suddenly cried.

He popped up a moment later with a pair of denim trousers and a black tank top. He also grabbed a short sleaved cropped sweater and handed it to her.

Rose looked at the clothes and then to the Doctor.

"What in the world?" she asked.

"I know it's strange but this is what the women of the twenty first century wear. I only grabbed the sweater because I figured you would bother about modesty," he said.

Rose nodded, then took the clothes and then went behind a changing screen where she shed her old wet dress and then put on the clothes.

A few moments later she emerged, fully dressed and looking quite lovely in the form fitting jeans and shirt.

"Well there you go, you got them on with no problem," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded, "Do you have a brush?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, ran over to a little vanity, grabbed the brush and handed it to Rose.

"There you go," he said as he handed it to her.

Rose tried to smile as she took the brush and began to brush her hair.

"You know I really am quite tired," she said.

"Would you like to lay down?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just...I still can't believe these last few days," Rose said.

She finished brushing her hair, set the brush down and the Doctor then took her hand and lead her to his bedroom so she could lay down.

When she reclined on the bed the Doctor sat down with her, she rested her head on his chest and she began to think of it all.

"How is it that it's bigger on the inside?" she asked.

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, "Thats the fun part of it. The mystery of how it's done. Pretty much it's just alien, if I went and explained it all to you...well it wouldn't be as magnificent," he answered.

Rose smiled, "If you knew the ship was going to sink then why did you go to the Titanic?" she asked.

"Let's say a bit of 20th century history for Captain Jack. He knew abit about it, but he's from the 51st century, so I decided to bring him here, like I said, just a lesson," the Doctor replied.

Rose's eyes fluttered shut for a moment but she opened them again, trying not to fall asleep.

The Doctor saw this and smiled down at her.

"Love if you want to sleep you can," he whispered.

Rose nodded, she kissed the Doctor and then got herself better situated on the bed.

Her eyes closed and this time they did not re-open.

The Doctor stayed there with her and watched her as she sucummbed to sleep.

Then once he was sure she was asleep he lightly stood up as to not disturb her, he put a throw blanket on her and then he left the room and headed for the control room.

When the Doctor walked in a few minutes later he sat down on the captains bench and sighed.

"How is she?" Jack asked from beneath the console.

"She's asleep, I gave her some trousers and a top. But she's exausted, so I left her in my room to fall asleep," the Doctor answered.

"Well, at least she's resting," Jack replied as he repaired a cord that he had just torn.

"What are you doing down there?" the Doctor asked, worried about the welbeing of his ship.

"Oh I was just tinkering and I just ripped something so I'm just reparing it...can I borrow the Sonic Screwdriver?" Jack said.

The Doctor sighed, pulled it out of his coat pocket and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, just...don't go breaking that one."

The Doctor then stood up and walked off, he went into tthe wardrobe with the intention to gather up some more clothes for Rose.

As he looked at the racks he then realised...he didn't own that much women's clothing.

He muttered something unrecogniasable and then left the room, the first thing they were going to be doing when Rose woke up would be to get some money from an ATM, and they would be buying her some clothes. Then of course they were going to have to teach Rose how to act, and the fact that women could wear trousers and tops that were cut just a bit to low and in the 21st century it was totally normal.

He laughed as he remebered a time where he had landed on a planet by mistake and everyone only wore fig leaves as coverings for their 'ahem' private spots.

He shook his head to rid his mind of that image and then left the room.

He walked off, to be alone with his thoughts...he still couldn't quite believe that he had met this beautiful women just two days before and just a few hours ago they had taken their relationship to the next level.

He had never gotten that close to a women, not in a long time at least...The last time he had...well it had been a very long time ago, thats all that mattered.

The Doctor then wandered into the library, he found his favorite chair by the fireplace.

He sat down in it, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts...as he thought and listened to the soft crackling of the fire he closed one eye and then the other, and soon he was fast asleep.

**XX**

When Rose woke up two hours later her eyes went straight open, expecting to find herself back in her bed in her state room on the Titanic...but instead she found herself in a big, four poster bed, the lights were dimmed and she was covered by a throw.

She looked down at her clothes and rembered everything that had happened, the ship sinking had infact happened, she had infact been saved by the Doctor and she was now laying in his bed on the TARDIS.

Rose looked to her side, hoping the Doctor would be beside her on the bed. But he was no where to be found.

Rose stood up and as she did the lights were raised a bit.

"Right then," Rose said, confused by the fact that the lights were some how raising themselves.

Rose headed for the door and walked up the hall which soon led her to the control room.

Jack was passed out on the captains bench.

Rose walked up to him and shoved him slightly, "Captain...wake up," she whispered.

Jack blinked one eye open and then opened the other, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Rose.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"I think he went to the library."

"That would be where?"

"Down the hall, past the bins, up the stairs, third door on your left."

Rose nodded, repeated the instructions and then walked off.

About ten minutes later Rose was silently walking into a magnificent room, the walls were lined with book case, after book case, after book case, all filled with books.

In the corner by the slowly dying fire place Rose spotted the Doctor hunched over, sound asleep.

Rose appraoched him with caution, he looked quite serene sitting there.

As she studdied his face she saw something there, unexplainable, he was so happy when he was around her and she knew he was happy...but she also saw a sadness painted on his face. It was a sadness that she could only guess had been caused by the horrible war that he had told her about.

Rose took a step closer and then she saw his eyes flutter open, when he saw her the Doctor smiled.

"Hello," she said softly, as to not disturb the peace of the room.

"Oh God, how long was I out?" he asked.

"I don't know, I only just woke up."

The Doctor laughed at himself, Rose walked closer to him and sat down in the chair with him.

"You sleep alright?" he asked her.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just...quite strange. I suppose I'm still coming to realise what happened, you know the sinking, and me being here with you, it's a bit surreal," she answered.

The Doctor understood what she was saying, "Yea," he said softly.

Rose burried her head in the crook of the Doctor's neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

The Doctor was silent and then opened his mouth to speak, "I love you too," he whispered back...

**XX**

**A/N- ok, right this chapter wasn't as long as the chapters usually are...but I wanted to finish it before I leave for church...which will be in like fifteen minutes...lol...anywhos, right so...how sweet was that? I flippin needed them to say I love you because I dunno if anyone has noticed, but in the film when Rose says 'I love you' Jack just goes 'Don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes', and it has been a bit of a pet peeve of mine because they go through all of that and then he never says I love you to her in that ENTIRE film...So yes...they've admitted that they love each other...I go shut up now, the cookies and drinks are by the door!!**

**All my love, Becky**


	10. New Earth

**A/N- Right then, hopefully we will get through this chapter without it being total crap...ugh...I am hoping my mate Gina can help me with it...right well I will shut up now and pray to God that this story will write its self...**

**XX**

Chapter 10

Rose looked at him and smiled, the Doctor smiled back and then Rose reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The Doctor kissed back, the kisses were soft at first but then more loving and passionate.

They pulled apart a moment later, both breathless.

The Doctor smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"I thought maybe the first thing we could do is take you shopping to get you some clothes," he said.

"Alright," Rose said.

She stood up and pulled him with her.

The couple walked out of the room, and as they did the TARDIS extungished the fire.

They walked up the hall, down the stairs, pass the bins and then into the control room where Jack had fallen asleep again.

The Doctor smirked at his friend, he then walked over to the console and entered some coordinates as the TARDIS started up Jack jerked awake.

Rose giggled at the startled man, he eyed the Doctor and then sent a kind smile towards Rose.

A moment later the TARDIS landed, "You ready?" the Doctor asked Rose with a cheeky grin.

Rose nodded, "Yes," she answered.

"I should warn you, people will talk strange to you, people are going to be dressed in strange clothes, such as their blouses being cut just a bit low...but don't bother about it. Thats how things are done now," the Doctor went on.

Rose nodded, "Right, ok," she replied.

"Don't worry Rose, you'll pick up the way things are done in no time," Jack said.

Rose smiled and walked over to the Doctor, she took his hand and they walked down the gangplank, the Doctor pushed the door open to reveal a strange and new London.

Rose had been to London before, but this was so strange and bizarre to her.

The Doctor walked on, hand in hand with Rose as Jack closed the TARDIS doors behind him.

"So where are we going to head to?" Jack asked.

"Bank machine is our first stop. We need money before we can buy her anything," the Doctor mentioned as they walked by a street corner.

"Well where do you suppose we go?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked around, "Come on," he said as he spotted an ATM across the street.

The group crossed the street and a few minutes later whil Jack blocked anyone from view the Doctor took the Sonic Screwdriver and ran it over the money slot on the machine.

A moment later a few hundred pounds came out of the machine.

The Doctor shoved the notes into his trench coat and then he took Rose's hand, and the three walked off again towards a shopping mall.

**XX**

Two weeks had passed, and Rose had since gotten the twenty first century down.

She was begining to sound like someone from that time more and more as the days passed.

A few days later the Doctor, Rose, and Jack were walking out of the TARDIS.

The sight that meant their eyes was breath taking.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this...This is New Earth," the Doctor said.

Rose looked up at the flying cars in the sky.

"It's just...That's just..."

Rose paused and began to laugh.

Jack and the Doctor smiled.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," the Doctor said.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this, never. This strange and differant ground beneath my feet. Different sky. What's that smell?" Rose asked.

"That would be apple grass," Jack said form Rose's left.

"Apple grass? That's beautiful," Rose paused and linked her arms with the Doctor's and Jack's.

"Oh, I love this. I love this so much more than any sort of first class life. Can I just say, traveling with you two...I love it," Rose said with a grin.

"Me too," the Doctor said.

Jack smiled at his friends.

"Come on then, let's explore!" Jack said after a few minutes.

The three people went running off.

**XX**

"Human! She's pure-blood human," a man said, this man was currently looking into a little red orb, inside the orb he could see the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.

"Closer, closer," the man whispered.

**XX**

The Doctor put his coat down on the ground and the three lay down.

What they didn't see was a little metal spider that was slowly making it's way towards them.

"So the year five billion, the sun exapnded, the Earth got roasted. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lived on, spread out across the stars. As soon as the Earth burned up, oh, they get all nostalgic. Big revival movement. They then found this place. It's the same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. The call goes out, the humans moved in," the Doctor explained.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, come on," Rose replied.

"It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the orginal. So that makes it, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York," the Doctor stated in all seriousness.

**XX**

"Impossible! How can a pure blood human be here?!" a woman shouted at the man who was spying on the Doctor, Jack, and Rose.

**XX**

"Can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice," Rose asked.

"Well, I thought we might go there first," the Doctor said as he stood up, nodded to a building, and began to put his coat on.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of hospital," Jack answered.

"It has the green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me," the Doctor said as he showed the black wallet to Rose and Jack, on the wallet the message read; 'Ward 26. Please Come'.

"Oh, and I thought we were just sightseeing," Rose said.

"Come on then, let's go and buy some grapes," said Jack.

The Doctor smiled as he linked arms with Rose and the three walked towards the hospital.

**XX**

"We need to bring that girl here! I am the last human! I don't even know how some girl could be here," the woman said to the man.

But this woman was not exactally a human, she was flat...like a trampoline of sorts...

"She's coming here mistress!" the man cried.

**XX**

"That's a bit rich, coming from you," Jack said as they walked through the hospital doors.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospials. They give me the creeps," the Doctor said.

Rose and Jack grinned, over head they heard a cool female's voice speaking over a intercom.

"The pleasure gardnes will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted," the voice said.

"Very smart. Not exacatly NHS," Jack said.

"No shop. I like the little shop," the Doctor said.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose said as she looked around.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's and ongoing war," the Doctor said just as a humanoid cat walked by.

"_Hope, harmony, and health" _the woman said over the intercom again.

Rose stared in disbelief at the cat.

"They're cats!" Rose whispered as she pointed to the one walking off.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them...all pink and yellow," he then paused and looked behind Rose.

"That's where I'd put the shop, right there!" the Doctor said as he and Jack began to walk towards the lift.

"Ward 26, thanks," the Doctor said as Jack walked in and he walked in behind.

**XX**

"Override controls," the man said.

**XX**

"Hold on, hold on!" Rose shouted as she spun around and saw the Doctor and Jack disapeer into the lift.

"Oh, too late. Were going up," the Doctor said.

"All right, there's another lift," Rose said.

"Ward 26, and watch out for the disinfectant!" the Doctor shouted.

"Watch out for what?"

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"The dis...oh, you'll find out."

The lift doors opened and Rose walked in.

"Ward 26, thanks."

The lift began to go down, the last time Rose had been in a lift had been with Thomas Andrews when she went to rescue the Doctor from the master at arms office.

The Doctor and Jack stood in the lift, they smiled and laughed at the thought of Rose getting sprayed with the disinfectant.

"_Commence stage one disinfection," _a womans voice said.

The two men were then sprayed with a remedy that would clense them of any germs they were carrying.

In Rose's lift Rose heard the voice and began to look around.

The disenfectant then came out of the roof, spraying Rose, and causing her to let out a little scream.

She reached out, trying to stop it, then they were steamed and then air began to blow threw the floor and dried them out.

The Doctor walked out into the ward but Rose walked out in a totally differant room.

"The human child is clean," the same man who had been talking to the woman earlier said.

"Um I'm looking for Ward 26," Rose said.

"This way Rose Tyler," the man said.

Rose looked at him, shocked, she picked up a piece of metal and walked after him.

**XX**

The Doctor and Jack walked out of the room into the ward, a nurse was leading them.

"Nice place. No shop down downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop...so people can...shop," the Doctor said.

"Well the hopsital is a place of healing," the nurse said as she took her mask off.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me, other people," the Doctor said.

The two contuined to walk through the ward.

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help...and to mend," the woman said.

They stopped in front of a man who was groaning on a guirney.

The Doctor stared at the man in amazement.

"Excuse me, Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permisson from the Senate of New New York," the woman said.

"That's petrifold regression, right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this," the man from behind the woman said.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

"Frau Clovis..." the Duke of Manhattan called.

The Doctor and Jack still stood there, amazed at the man.

"I'm so weak," the Duke whispered.

The woman had rushed to his side, and held onto his hand.

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please," the woman said.

The Doctor tried to smile and they then walked on.

"He'll be up and about in no time," the cat said.

"I doubt it...Petrifold regression, he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for a thousand years," the Doctor replied.

"He might be up and about, but only as a statue," Jack chimed in.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient," the woman stated.

The Doctor looked to his left and smiled, "No, I think I've found him."

In the corner of the room there was an old friend of the Doctor's, the Face of Boe.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentlemen in your care," Sister Jatt started.

"Oh, I think my...friend got lost, Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor asked.

"Certainly, sir."

Sister Jatt walked off, leaving the Doctor and Jack with Novice Hame and the Face of Boe.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or..."

"We met just the once. On platform one. What's wrong with him?" the Doctor inquired.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew, the Face of Boe is dying," she replied.

"Of what?" Jack asked.

"Old age. One thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old, some people say millions, although that's impossible."

Oh, I don't know. I like impossible," the Doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor then bent down so that he was level with the Face of Boe.

"I'm here. I look a bit differant, but it's me. It's the Doctor."

**XX**

Rose walked slowly into the room that the man had disapeered into.

In the room there was an old film machine rolling and a film was being projected onto the wall.

"Wait a minute...I've heard her voice before..." Rose murmured.

She turned around and saw the man she had followed and the woman on the trampoline, she knew the woman from the Doctor's drawing of her, when he had been explaining how he was nearly murdered by the woman.

"Hello darling! Now maybe you can tell me, how is it you are reading as a pure blood human? I am the last pure human," the woman said.

"You, stay away from me Cassandra!" Rose shouted.

The woman raised an eye brow, "And you know my name how?" Cassandra asked.

"My mate...he told me all about you and how you tried to kill hom on platform one," Rose answered.

"Well...what do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra asked.

"Yea well what about Igor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet," Cassandra answered.

"I worship the mistress," Chip said as he walked a bit closer.

"Moisturise me, Moisturise me," Cassandra started. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force-grown clone. I modelled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faifthful. Chip sees to my phsical needs," Cassandra contuined.

"I hope that means food. How come you're still alive?" Rose asked.

"You mean after I was murdered?"

"That was your own fault."

"The brain of my mistess survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

"What about the skin? You got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back."

"Right, so you're talking out of you..."

"Ask, not!"

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."

"So they don't know you're here?"

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her," Chip said.

"You can stop right there, Chip," Rose said.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence."

"Don't start that, they've gone and called this planet New Earth," Rose said.

"A vegetable patch," Cassandra stated.

"And there's millions of humans out there, millions of them."

"Mutant stock."

"They evovled, Cassandra, they just evovled. Like they should. You stayed still, you got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Well I've not been idle Rose, tucked away, under this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"How do you know my name? And...what do you mean the sisters are hiding something?"

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, Let me whisper, come close," Cassandra whispered.

Rose began to laugh, "You must be jokking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you," Rose said as she backed up.

Suddenly a yellow light came shooting out of two pieces of metal that were attached to each wall, locking Rose in place.

"Chip! Activate the psycho-graft!"

"I can't move. Cassandra, let me go!" Rose demanded.

A blue light cage sort of thing then enclosed Rose's body.

"What are you doing?!" Rose shouted.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline and hellow blondie!" Cassandra replied...

**XX**

**A/N- Right well there you go, I've changed things around abit...just to fit. Rose called Chip Igor instead of Gollem because...well Rose hasn't seen Lord of the Rings yet...anywhos...right well my go work on chapter 11 now! Luff ya, Becky**


	11. Intensive Care

**A/N- Right ok, I hope that last chapter was ok...just to let you know...the following chapters will contuine on like the second seires...some chapter might just be out of my brain...but for the most part it's possibly going to be from the second series...so yea...**

**XX**

Chapter 11

Cassandra was silent a moment and then a pink mist flew out of the skin and into Rose's body.

Rose fell to the floor, she was motionless for a moment and then moved slightly.

"Mistress?" Chip whispered.

"Moisturise me," she said.

Chip stood up and ran over to where he had left the bottle of acid.

"How bizarre. Arms. Fingers! Hair! Oh let me see, let me see!" Cassandra cried as she ran up to the mirror.

"Oh, my God! I'm a Chav!" Cassandra cried.

**XX**

The Doctor walked back towards the Face of Boe, Jack and Novice Hame.

He handed Jack and the cat a cup of drink and stood back to look at the Face.

"That's very kind. There's no need," Novice Hame said.

"You're the one working," the Doctor replied.

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs," she said.

"Are we the only visitors?" Jack asked.

"The res of Boekind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself," she answered.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," she replied.

"Tell us the rest," Jack said.

"It's said he'll talk to a wandered. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

**XX**

"Look at me. From Class to brass!" Cassandra complained, she looked some more into the mirror and moved her hand to the zipper on the jacket she was now wearing.

"Although...ooh. Curves. Oh, baby! It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra said as she rocked up and down.

"The mistress is beautiful!" Chip said.

"Absolument. Oh, but look." Cassandra said as she turned towards the place she had once been flat at.

"Aw, the brain meat expired. My old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here."

"But what of the Rose child's mind?" Chip asked.

"Tucked away. I can just abou taccess the surface memory. She's...God, she's with the Doctor. That man, he's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite!" Cassandra shouted, very much annoyed now.

"I must get the name of his surgeon," Cassandra then said as she walked back towards the mirror.

"I could do with a little work. Although...nice rear bumper."

Suddenly a phone began to ring, the Doctor had given it to Rose incase they ever got sepperated and she couldn't find him.

"Oh! It seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?"

Cassandra pulled the device out of her back pocket and looked at it.

"A primitave communications device," Chip answered.

Cassandra hit the button on it and she then heard the Doctor's voice come out of it.

"Rose, where are you?"

"How does she speak?" Cassandra whispered.

"Old Earth cockney," Chip replied.

"Um...Wotcha," Cassandra said into the speaker.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to ward 26?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm on my way, guv'nor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears," Cassandra said.

"You'll never guess! I'm with the Face of Boe. Remeber me telling you about him?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I do. That big old...boat race," Cassandra said.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute," the Doctor said.

He then hung up the phone and ran off.

A moment later he was looking at a now healing Duke of Manhattan.

"I didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm," the Duke said when he saw the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled slightly and looked amazed at him.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" the Duke cried.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract!" the woman said.

"Winch me up!" the Duke said.

The woman picked up a remote and pushed a button, allowing the Duke's bed to be raised.

"Up! Look at me. No sign of infection!" the Duke cried.

"Champagne, sir?" a waitor asked.

"No thanks, You had petrifold regression, right?" the Doctor said.

"'Had' being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured," the Doctor said.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science," a cat nun said who had walked up.

"How on earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say," the cat replied.

"What's in that solution?" the Doctor asked with a nod to the medical bag that was hooked up to some machines which in turn were hooked up to the Duke.

"A simple remedy," she answered.

"Then tell me what it is," the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality, I don't belive we've met. My name is Matron Casp," she stated.

"I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we are the doctors here."

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care," another cat said who had walked up.

"If you would excuse me," Matron Casp said.

"It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious," the one cat said as they walked off.

"Well, we can't have that," the Matron replied.

**XX**

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said.

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remeber that old Earth saying? 'Never trust a nun...never truse a nurse and never trust a cat.' Perfume?" she asked as she walked up to Chip.

Chip reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle.

Cassandra took it and stuck it inside her shirt.

They then walked out of the room and headed for the lift.

**XX**

The two cats who had been in Ward 26 just a few moments before were now walking through a long and dark hall.

"It was having a perfectly normal blood-wash, then all of a sudden it started crying. It's this one," the one woman said.

They opened a contaiment capsule and Matron Casps's eyes went wide.

"Please," a voice said from inside the capsule.

"Look at it's eyes. So alive," the cat said.

"Help me," the voice contuined on.

"Positively sparkling," Matron Casps said.

"Please, where am I?" the voice asked.

"And speech...How can it even have a vocabulary?" the Matron asked.

"Sister Corvin has written a thesis on the migration of sentience. She calls it '_The Echo of Life'_. It's well worth a read," the sister replied.

"I've seen enough, thank you," Matron Casps replied.

The sister closed the door and walked on with the Matron.

"If this happens again, we might have to review out brainstem policy," the Matron said.

"And what should we do with the patient?

"Standard procedure. Incinerate."

The Matron walked on while the sister hit a switch and there came a scream from the capsule.

She flipped the switch back off and walked on.

**XX**

As Cassandra walked into the Ward a voice over the intercom said; '_Ambient temperature stands at 14 degress cohezic. Repeat, 14 degress cohezic. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being."_

When Cassandra saw the Doctor her face lit up.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient!" the Doctor cried when he saw her, he grabbed her hand and led her over to a man who was laying down.

"Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover, two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one, Pallidome pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine," the Doctor explained.

He waved and smiled at the man and then grabbed Rose by the arm, leaving Jack in the ward.

"I need to find a terminal, I've got to see how they do this," he said.

"Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" he asked.

Cassandra looked around, "I can't Adam and Eve it," she said.

"What...what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh I don't know, just larking about. New Earth. New me," she replied.

"Well I can talk. New New Doctor."

"Mmm, aren't you just?"

Cassandra then pulled the Doctor to her and began to lay one giant, and quite passionate kiss on his lips.

She pulled away a moment later and licked her lips, leaving the Doctor quite dumb founded.

"T-terminal's this way," she said as she walked off.

The Doctor stood there with a far off look on his face, that had been...without a doubt...the best kiss he and Rose had ever shared.

He followed her a moment later where Cassandra was standing, she was looking through it and the Doctor looked at it.

"No, nothing odd. Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have shop," he said.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs those nurse-cat-nuns were talking about intensive care, but where is it?" she asked.

"You're right. Well done," he said.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Cassandra asked.

The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"It's gotta be there somewhere, search the subframe."

The Doctor raised an eye brow at Cassandra, "What if the Subframe's locked?" he asked.

"Try the installation protocol," she replied.

"Yeah. Course. Sorry."

The Doctor ran the Sonic Screwdriver over the screen.

Just then a door in the wall opened.

Cassandra smiled at it and walked in.

The Doctor eyed her for a moment, "Intensive Care, certainley looks intensive," he said as he walked after her.

Novice Hame then walked in after them and closed the door behind her.

The Doctor and Cassandra walked down a flight of stairs into what looked like a dungeon almost.

They contuined to walk, passing containment capsules.

The Doctor walked up to one and unlocked it.

He pulled open the door and looked inside it.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra asked.

Inside the capsule was a man covered in red bumps and blisters and wounds.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said softly.

The Doctor closed it and then went to another, he opened it and this time inside there was a women.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," the Doctor said.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them," the Doctor said as he closed the door again.

The Doctor walked over to a railing and looked out at all of the millions of containment capsules.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients."

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've bult the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!" the Doctor replied.

He turned away and they began to walk on.

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked.

"Plauge carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," came a voice sudenly.

The Doctor and Cassandra turned and saw Novice Hame walking towards them.

"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor asked.

"Ths Sisterhood has sworn to help," she replied.

"What, by killing?!" the Doctor shouted.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper exsitence," she replied.

"What's the turnover? A thousand a day, Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?" the Doctor shouted again.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so man illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew it's own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh," she explained.

"These people are alive," the Doctor said.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy, and happy because of us," Novice Hame replied.

"If they live because of this then life is worthless," the Doctor said.

"But who are you to decide that?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me," the Doctor said.

"Just to confirm...none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra piped in.

"We thought is best not..."

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand...What have you done to Rose?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Novice Hame said.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed," the Doctor ordered.

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame replied.

"I'm prefectly fine," Cassandra said.

"These people are dying and Rose would care," the Doctor said.

Cassandra sighed and spun the Doctor around.

"All right, clever clogs. Smarty-pants. Ladykiller," Cassandra said.

"What's happened to you?" he asked.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out," Cassandra answered.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

Cassandra pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "The last human."

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"Wake up and smell the perfume," she said, Cassandra pulled out the bottle that Chip had given her and sprayed it in the Doctor's face.

Causing him to pass out and fall to the ground...

**XX **

**A/N- Right...ok this should be done in the next chapter...I hope...I'm off to watch the telly now. I'm really tired, I have been trying to type these chapters up ALL DAY!!! Right, cheerio!**

**Luff ya, Becky**


	12. Slim and a Little Bit Foxy

Chapter 12

Cassandra smiled to herself as Novice Hame dropped to the Doctor's side.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron," she said.

"You do that 'cause I want to see her. Now run along! sound the alarm!" Cassandra said.

As he watched the cat run off she walked over to a tube that was hanging from the celing and pulled it down, in turn a loud alarm went off.

"Matron, it's that man and the girl," Novice said as the Matron and the Sister walked in.

"We heard the alarm, Now get back to work. Tend to your patients," Matron said.

Novice Hame went running out and Matron and Sister Chatt walked in.

When the Doctor woke up a moment later he was sitting down, in a closed up space.

It wasn't until he looked up and saw his surroundings that he realised he was in a containment capsule.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he called.

"Aren't you luck there was a spare? Standing room only," Cassandra said as she walked up to the capsule.

"You've stolen Rose's body!" he said.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now that's exactally what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about oh...three minutes left, enjoy," Cassandra said.

"Just let Rose go, CAssandra," he pleaded.

"I will, As soon as I find someone younger and less common. The I'll junk her with the waste. Now hush-a-bye. It's showtime," she replied.

"Anything we can do to help?" came a voice from behind her.

Cassandra turned and saw Sister Chatt and Matron.

"Straight to the point, whiskers. I want money," Cassandra said.

"The Sisterhood is a charity, we don't give money. We only accept," Matron replied.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and thats exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht, in return for which I will tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm afraid not," Matron answered.

"I'd really advise you to think about this," Cassandra insisted.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline," Matron said simply.

"I'll tell them. And you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly nuns with guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms? When we've got claws?" Matron asked as she held up her hand and revealed her razor sharp claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip, plan B!" Cassandra said as she spun around to where Chip was standing.

Chip reached over and pulled a lever, which in turn opened all of the doors on the capsules.

The Doctor stood up and ran out of the capsule.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenalin, just to wake them up. See ya!" she replied.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" the Doctor called, he then turned around and ran after Cassandra and Chip.

"Save us," a diseased woman begged the two nuns.

"I think we should withdraw," Sister Chatt said.

"We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine," on of the men said.

"Fascinating. It's actually constructing an argument," Matron said.

"And we will end it," he contuined.

The man then reached out to his side and stuck his arm into a piece of machinery which caused him to be shocked with electricity and he fell to his death. But that was when the rest of the capsules opened, releasing the rest of the clones.

The women looked at the rest of the capsules and heard all of the same.

"Save us!"

"They're free. By the goddess Santori. The flesh is free!" Sister Chatt said.

"Stop the pain," some of the people said.

A woman walked towards the Sister, her arm outreached.

Matron backed up and watched as Sister Chatt began to hiss and claw the woman away, but she did not back up and the woman infected her.

"Oh my God," Cassandra said.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor asked.

"It wasn't me!" she snapped.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world. And I want that body safe Cassandra. We've got to go down," he ordered.

"But there's thousands of them," Cassandra whined.

"Down, down, go down!" he shouted.

The three began to run down the stairs as fast as they could.

**XX**

Matron ran past the people and ran to a phone.

"Quarantine the building!" she shouted.

She then hung up the phone and ran off.

**xx**

Over the intercom came the same cool and calm voice from before.

"_This building is under quarntine. Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises."_

**XX**

"Keep going! Go down!" the Doctor shouted as they contiuned to run.

They ran through a door and Cassandra went straight to the lift.

"No, the lifts have closed down. There's a quarantine, nothing's moving," the Doctor said.

"This way!" Cassandra shouted and ran past the Doctor.

The Doctor followed her, Chip was right behind him but just as the Doctor got past a door more of the diseased came thorough, blocking Chips' path.

"Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor said.

"Leave him! This is a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cassandra shouted as she ran to the Doctor and grabbed his hand.

"Mistress!" Chip yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" the Doctor said.

"My mistress!" Chip yelled as they ran off.

Chip ran away from the people and jumped into a waste basket.

XX

The woman who had been taking care of the Duke of Manhattan walked through a door, looking for help.

"Excuse me, can we get some service?" she called out.

The women walked a bit and then she saw the flesh coming forward, she screamed and hit a button, causing the door to the hall they were walking through to be closed.

XX

The Doctor and Cassandra ran through a door, the Doctor closed and locked the door behind him and walked up to Cassandra.

"We're trapped! What are we going to do?!" she cried.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psycho-graft is banned on every civilised planet. You are compressing Rose to death, and I am not going to loose her," the Doctor replied.

"But I've got no where to go. My orginal skin is dead," Cassandra replied.

"Not my problem, you can float as atoms in the air. Now get out. Give her back to me," he said.

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her.

"You asked for it," she said.

Cassandra then took a deep breath, and when she blew out a pink mist, the same pink mist that she had sent into Rose...went into the Doctor. 

"Oh, my head," Rose said, as she looked around.

"Where did she go?" Rose asked.

"Oh this is...differant," came Cassandra's voice, but from the Doctor's body.

"Cassandra?" Rose inquired.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum, So many parts...and hardly used. Oh ah, two hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra said.

"Get out of him!" Rose ordered.

"Ooh, he's slim...and a little bit foxy. You've been looking, I've been inside your head...no matter how many times you two spend the night together you still look...and you like it."

Sudenly the door flew open, and in came the flesh.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?!" Cassandra sudenly cried.

Rose looked around, she spotted a ladder, "We've gotta go up," she answered.

"Out of the way, blondie!"

Cassandra shoved past Rose and ran for the ladder.

"Please! Help us!" the flesh begged.

Rose climbed over something, and headed for the ladder.

Cassandra and Rose contuined to climb up the ladder.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose called up.

Cassandra began to mimmick Rose, "God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city," Cassandra complained.

"But we're gonna die if...Ow!"

Rose was cut off as she looked down to see the Matron holding onto her foot.

"Get off!" Rose shouted.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destryoed everything!" the Matron said.

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra said.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!"

The Matron then let out a scream as one of the flesh grabbed her foot.

Rose watched in horror as blisters and bruises appered all over the cats skin.

The cat lost her grip on the ladder and went flying to the ground.

"Move!" Rose ordered.

Cassandra began to go faster up the ladder, Rose following.

Over the intercom came the once again cool and calm voice of the woman ; _"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."_

Cassandra got to the top of the ladder and began to hit on the door that was blocking their way to freedom.

"Help us!" the flesh begged.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the Sonic Screwdriver," Rose answered.

Cassandra put her hand into her jacket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver.

"You mean this thing?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean that thing!" Rose shouted.

"But I don't know how! That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts," Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose ordered.

"Hold on tight," Cassandra said.

She took a breath and shot the pink mist back into Rose.

"Oh chav-tastic again. Open it!" Cassandra yelled.

"Not till you get out of her!" the Doctor replied.

"We need the Doctor."

"I order you to leave her!" he shouted.

Cassandra took a breath and sent the pink mist back into the Doctor.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout!" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose ordered.

"But if I go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude."

"I don't care, just do something!"

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this," Cassandra said, she then took a breath and sent the pink mist into one of the flesh.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I look disgusting," Cassandra said after a moment.

The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver and opened the lift doors, he jumped in and reached down for Rose.

"Nice to have you back," he said.

"No, you don't," Cassandra said.

Just before the Doctor could get Rose in all the way and close the doors Cassandra left the flesh and went into Rose's body.

The Doctor closed the door and turned to her.

"That is your last warning, Cassandra!"

"Inside her head...They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives...and they've never been touched," she said.

The Doctor held his hand out and helped her to stand up.

Just then their was a loud banging on the door, the Doctor and Cassandra walked to the other door that was locked and the Doctor opened it.

The Duke of Manhattan's assitant came charging at them with a chair.

"We're safe, we're safe, we're safe! We're clean, we're clean! Look, look," the Doctor said as he and Cassandra held up their hands.

"Show me your skin," the woman replied.

"Look! Clean! Look! If we'd been touched, we'd be dead," the Doctor said.

Just then Jack came up to them.

"I was wondering where the hell you two went off to," Jack said.

The Doctor nodded then looked to the others.

"How's it going up here? What's the status?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing but silence from the other wards," Jack answered.

"I think were the only ones left. But I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad," the woman said.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine," the Doctor replied.

"I am not dying in here!" she cried.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There's 10 million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off!" the Doctor shouted.

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So we have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Jack, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, Your grace. Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!" the Doctor shouted.

Everyone rushed about, grabbing all of the bags with the medicine in them.

The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at something hanigng from the celing and a wheel popped down.

The Doctor grabbed it and walked off.

Jack tossed the Doctor a yellow cord as people grabbed more of the remdeys.

Cassandra rushed towards the Doctor and handed him the bags.

The Doctor took them and began to attach all of them to the rope that the Doctor had tied around his body.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked.

"The lifts aren't working..."

"Not moving, different thing." The Doctor backed up, "Here we go," He put the Sonic Screwdriver in his mouth and ran into the elevator shaft, grabbing onto the cord that was holding the lift in place.

"But you're not going to...what do you think you're doing?!" Cassandra shouted.

The Doctor mumbled something unrecognisable while he attached the wheel to the cord.

"Come on," the Doctor said to CAssandra.

"Not in a million years," she replied.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? You're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" the Doctor asked.

"We'll see you in a bit Jack," the Doctor called just before the doors were closed, leaving the Doctor and Cassandra alone with the flesh.

"No!!" Rose whined.

She ran into the lift and jumped onto the Doctor's back.

"You're completley mad. I can see why she like's you," Cassandra said.

"Going down," the Doctor called.

He hit a button on the Sonic Screwdriver, put it away, held onto the wheel that was attached to the cord and went flying down.

"Well thats one way to loose weight," Cassandra said once they had landed on top of the lift.

"Now, listen, when I say so, take hold of that lever," the Doctor said.

"There's still a quarantine down there. We can't...-"

"Hold that lever!" he shouted.

He then took one of the bags off of his chest and tore it open.

"I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself."

He poured the liquid into a tub that was sitting on top of the lift.

He then did the same with the rest of the bags.

"Now, that lever's gonna resist, but keep it in position. Hold on to it with everything you've got."

"What about you?"

"I've got an appoitment, the Doctor is in," he said as he jumped through a hole in the lift and down inside the lift it's self.

The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to open the lift doors, when they opened they revealed the flesh on the other side, all sitting down.

"I'm in here! Come on!" the Doctor called.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra shouted.

"Pull that leaver!" the Doctor ordered.

"Come and get me! Come on. I'm in here! Come on!" he called.

The flesh stood up and walked slowly towards him.

The womans voice came again over the intercom; _"Commence stage one disinfection."_

"Come and get me. Come on!"

Just like earlier that day liquid began to shoot out of the roof of the lift, as the flesh passed under it they were healed at once.

"Come on. Come on."

"All they want to do is pass it on! Pass it on!"

"Pass on what? Pass on what?!" Cassandra called.

"Pass it on!" the Doctor shouted again.

One by one the differant people walked to one another, passing on the cure, and healing the others.

The Doctor reached up through the hole and helped Cassandra down.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" she asked.

"No, that's your way of doing things," he pasued as they walked out of the lift.

"I'm the Doctor and I cured them!"

Just then one of the once diseased women but now perfectly fine, walked up to the Doctor and gave him a hug.

"That's right. Hey! There we go, sweetheart. Hey? Go to him. Go, that's it. That's it," he said to the girl.

"It's a new subspecies, Cassandra. A brand-new form of life. New humans. Look at them! Look! Run by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them, because you helped create them! The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out!" the Doctor called.

About fifteen minutes later the quarantine was cancelled and the NNYPD had showed up.

Once again the woman's voice came over the intercom, "_All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hosiptial will be required to make a statement."_

Just as the women was in the middle of her announcment the Doctor saw an officer taking Novice Hame away.

He was silent and then remebered.

"The Face of Boe!" he shouted and then ran off...

**XX**

**A/N- Right ok, we all knows what happens after this...I think after today I am never typing up an entire episode of Doctor Who ever again...that was so nerve wracking...ugh...right ok...I'm going to finish this one, start up chapter 13 and post these chapters...I've written alot for one day...it doesn't help my pc kept freezing...can someone please give me a drink? I'm ready to get pissed...lol...**


	13. Cassandra's Death

Chapter 13

The Doctor walked back into the ward, followed by Cassandra, and Jack.

"You were supposed to be dying," the Doctor said.

"I have better things to do today, dying can wait," the Face replied.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big-face," Cassandra said.

"Shh!"

"I had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew," the Face continued.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old," the Doctor said as he crouched down.

"Well, now, that would be impossible," The Face of Boe replied with a tiny hint of humor in his old voice.

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me," the Doctor said.

"A great secret."

"So the legend says."

"It can wait."

"Oh does it have to?" the Doctor asked, a bit impatiently

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." the Face finishedand with that he teleported out of the hospital.

"That is enigmatic. That is...that is textbook enigmatic," the Doctor said, amazed.

He then stood up and walked over to Cassandra.

"And now for you," he said,nowserious.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked.

"Doctor...what is she on about?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain in a bit," he replied, and then turned to Cassandra.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want to die," she said.

"Cassandra?" Jack asked.

"No one does," the Doctor continued, ignoring Jack's question.

"Help me!" she cried.

"I can't," the Doctor said.

"Mistress!" came a voice from behind them.

They all spun around to see Chip running towards them.

"Oh! You're alive!" Cassandra shouted.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress," Chip replied.

"A body! And not just that, a volunteer," Cassandra began.

"Don't you dare! He's got a life of his own," the Doctor said.

"But I worship the mistress! I welcome her," Chip replied with loyalty.

With that Cassandra winked at the Doctor and prepared herself to leave Rose's body.

"You can't Cassandra You-" The Doctor stopped and ran his hand through his hair in defeat as Cassandra went to chips body.

Rose fell over and the Doctor rushed to grab her.

"Oh! You all right?" he asked.

He helped her to stand up as she held onto his shoulder.

As he went to stand back she went to fall again but the Doctor grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa!" he called.

"Okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," Rose said as she looked up into the Doctor's face.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hello, welcome back," the Doctor said.

Rose and the Doctor knew that if it hadn't of been for Chip and Jack in the room they would of begun to snog senseless, like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said splitting the couple apart.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. We can take you to the city. They can build you a skin-tack, and you can stand trial for what you've done," the Doctor said.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little chip, he's only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last..." SuddenlyCassandra collapsed, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack all reached out and stopped her from falling to the ground.

"You all right?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine."

"I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You were right, Doctor. It's time for me to die. And that's good," she said, solemnly.

The Doctor and Rose helped her to stand up.

"Come on, there's one last thing we can go," the Doctor said.

**XX**

The trio helped to walk Cassandra out to the TARDIS; Cassandra sat down on the Captains bench while the Doctor entered the coordinates.

A few minutes later the Doctor opened the door,and they all walked out.

A few feet away they heard Cassandra's voice.

"Oh, no don't! That's simply not true. And believe me, it was so dismal. And the mosquitoes, I can't tell you. They were...-"

"Thank you," the Chip/Cassandra said to the Doctor.

"Just go. And don't look back," the Doctor said.

"Good luck," Rose whispered.

Cassandra walked forwards towards the group of people that were surrounding the original, Cassandra, the one before she ever had anything nipped and tucked.

"And if you actually see them, you're shot! But don't quote me on that. A bientot," the original Cassandra said.

"Excuse me, the Lady Cassandra?" The older Cassandra asked in Chip's body.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you," she replied to Chip.

"No, I just wanted to say...you look beautiful."

"Well that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"No I mean it! You look...so beautiful," Chip said.

"Thank you," Cassandra whispered.

Then Chip collapsed.

"Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly." Cassandra shouted.

"Who is he?" someone murmured.

"I don't know, he just came up to me. I don't even know his name.

He just collapsed; I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be alright. There, there. You poor little thing."

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack then turned and walked back into the TARDIS.

Once inside the Doctor entered some coordinates and for a while...they would just float through the vortex.

"Alright are you two going to explain to me what that whole thing was about?" Jack asked.

"Cassandra was an old enemy, from when I went and saw the end of the world...she tried to kill me then... anyways, In the hospital she diverted the lift so that Rose would be taken down there and she went into Rose's body...So when Rose was speaking back at the hospital...that was really Cassandra," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, ok. Are you ok?" Jack asked Rose.

Rose nodded, "Yea...I think I'm just going to get something to eat. I feel a little light headed after that," Rose answered.

She smiled at the Doctor and then walked down the hall, towards the kitchen.

The Doctor watched after her.

"I'm just gonna go with her...to make sure she's alright," the Doctor said.

"Sure you are," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked down the hall, when he walked into the kitchen Rose was cutting some cucumbers and was putting them in a bowl with some tomatoes and onions next to the cutting board she had a bottle of vinegar.

"Hello," Rose said, when she saw him.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he walked over to her.

"Better, and the prospect of eating something is quite appealing," she said.

The Doctor looked down at the ingredients.

"Now...Rose, love... how do you expect me to be able to kiss you when your going to be eating a food with vinegar in it?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him as she set the knife down.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist.

"You think you're so clever...don't you?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded with a grin, "Yea...actually...I do," he replied.

Rose smiled at him as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They pulled apart a moment later and smiled at each other.

"I am so thankful that you came into my life," Rose murmured.

"Me too," he said with a smile.

Rose reached up again and this time was greeted with a much more passionate and loving kiss.

The Doctor felt like he could just stand there for the rest of the day, and for the rest of eternity. This spot, with Rose in his arms, he would of given anything to be able to stand there in that spot for the rest of eternity.

He loved Rose with all of his heart, body, and soul.

Some men could promise their lovers the world, he was promising her the universe.

If Rose wanted the universe, that's exactly what she would get. If she wanted a the whole of time and space...she would get the whole of time and space. If she wanted diamonds, she would get just that. The Doctor was prepared to give her anything and everything, just to make sure she was happy.

The kiss went on, filled with so much love, and admiration.

They probably would of gone further but just then Captain Jack walked in.

The Doctor and Rose jumped apart, and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry...I'll just uh...go," Jack said.

"No…it's fine," Rose said.

She then turned back to the counter and continued to cut the cucumbers and put them in a bowl.

A few minutes later she went to a seat and sat down.

The Doctor sat down beside her with a banana, Rose took a bite out of tomato while Jack sat down with a glass of beer.

"Bring back memories?" he asked.

Rose looked at the glass with the dark beer, the Doctor looked at it and all three of them began to laugh, the beer reminded them of the night they had partied and danced on the Titanic.

After a few minutes Rose was finished eating, the three of them all sat there for a bit, talking and laughing.

Under the table the Doctor's leg 'accidentally' brushed up against Rose's, causing her to blush.

The Doctor then wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, this causing her to blush even more.

Jack looked at the interesting couple and resisted the urge to grin.

He watched Rose's expressions, and every few minutes she would begin to blush a shade of red as deep as her namesake.

Jack could tell that the Doctor was trying to be secret about his method of flirting.

Just then Jack raised his arms as if yawning, which in turn he then let out a deep long yawn.

"Well...I'm off to bed. Night, night," he said with a cheeky grin.

Jack stood up, put his glass in the sink and then left the kitchen.

A few minutes later the Doctor and Rose both heard his bedroom door slam shut.

The Doctor stayed in his seat and watched as Rose stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

She then walked back over to him and sat down in his lap.

"Hello," the Doctor said with a smile, the smile that Rose loved so much.

"Hi," she replied back.

Rose leaned her head in and rested her forehead against the Doctor's.

The Doctor took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet perfume that Rose had put on that day.

After a few minutes of silence Rose spoke, "Come on...lets go to bed," she said in a soft whisper.

The Doctor smiled at her as she stood up, and took his hand.

They left the kitchen, Rose leading the Doctor up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom.

Once they were in the room Rose sat the Doctor down onto the bed and she crawled up into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you," he whispered, as he brushed a strand of her long golden hair out of her face.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

The Doctor smiled as she leaned in for another one of those kisses of his that set her a blaze.

The two kissed, and kissed, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity...but after a few minutes they surfaced for air.

Rose grinned at him as she took in long breaths.

His kisses set her on fire, like in a film she had watched the week before, titled 'Moulin Rouge', when the leads in the film finally have that electrifying kiss, fireworks went off all around.

When she and the Doctor kissed she felt like a firework, going off.

They kissed once more, this time a small but sweet, loving kiss.

Then they lay down on the bed, Rose pulled the quilt up over them and she stayed there all night.

She soon fell asleep, but the Doctor stayed up, watching her sleep like the angel she was, and softly caressing her arms.

He really did love Rose with his whole hearts, body, and soul...and so did Rose...she loved him with her whole heart, body, and soul...and that would never change...

**XX **

**A/N- Right ok...so that whole thing was just loads of fluff...I can't help it!!!! I need fluff to get me through these next three weeks...were going into series finale weeks!!!! Finally!! The time has come, NO MORE MARTHA!!!!!! You know...in real life I bet anything Freema is a lovely woman...but I don't like her charecter! Anyways, thanks are in order! Thank you to my lovely beta, Beach Dog...Suki...you kick butt!!!! I luff her so much right now!!!! And...so yea...soon we should be having Tooth and Claw...she will be helping me alot with writing that, giving it more charecter and all that jazz! Woot! Right, ok I'm gonna go take a midol and make myself a sandwich...I'm hungry and a bit moody...later! Luff ya guys, Becky... **

**(oh and thank you so much to all the reviewers!!!! Especially Narnia 365, that last review you sent me really brightened my day!!!!)**


	14. Tooth and Claw

A/N- How cute was that last bit?! Ok, first off I swear I will not be keeping up with this having the episodes in there...I need to figure a bit out and soon I might just end the story...but no worries! I have a sequal in the planning stages! So yea, lots of luv to ya!

XX

Chapter 14

A horse and carriage made its way across a windy field, bells ringing.

A procession of Monks walked into the yard of an old house. A man, the Steward, noticed Father Angelo walking towards him, taking his hood off.

The Steward went to meet him.

"Come now, Father. You should know better. You're not welcome here, and especially not today. I've got no time to start old arguments," the Steward said.

"We want only one thing," Father Angelo said calmly.

"And what would that be?" the Steward inquired.

Father Angelo looked up at the house.

"This house."

The Steward followed his gaze.

"You want the house??" the Steward asked, almost laughing.

"We will take the house," Father Angelo answered, still calm.

The Steward smiled and said sarcastically, "Would you like my wife while you're at it?"

"If you won't stand aside, then we'll take it by force."

The Steward was now skeptic," By what power? The Hand of God?"

"No. The Fist of Man," Father Angelo said, fiercely.

Father Angelo suddenly thrusted his staff into the Steward's stomach, knocking him to the ground. He kicked him across the yard and then signaled for his Monks to drop their cloaks. They were wearing bright red clothing beneath. They swung their own staffs and a fast martial arts sequence followed, Matrix style, as the Monks proceeded to fight against the household staff.

When they were done with the men in the yard, they ran into the house and captured the maids in the kitchen. Some of the Monks ran upstairs and into a bedroom, where Sir Robert was standing by the window, watching the skeptical that was occuring outside.

XX

When the Steward came around, he was in what appeared to be a barn or a basement, chained up with all the household staff and the Lady of the House. The door was wrenched open by one of the Monks.

"In the Name of Heaven..."

The Steward turned and spotted Lady Isobel.

"My Lady?" he asked, surprised..

Several of the Monks dragged a cage covered in a tarpaulin. They left it at the opposite end of the barn.

"What's in there? What is it, what's under the canvas?" the Steward asked, frightened.

Father Angelo took a few steps towards the cage, staring as if enchanted and did not answer.

"Father, answer me. What's in there?" the Steward demanded, urgent now.

Father Angelo turned to him, a haunted look in his eye.

"May God forgive me," he murmured.

He and the Monks ripped the tarpaulin off the cage and the prisoners screamed.

XX

Rose's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she felt so warm and safe and then remembered that she had fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms.

She turned over slowly and saw the Doctor lying there; she ran her hand over his face softly and slowly.

Rose then reached up a bit and kissed his nose lightly.

The Doctor murmured something un-recognizable; the one thing Rose could understand was something about bananas.

Rose giggled slightly and that's when the Doctor's eyes opened.

He looked down at his lover and smiled.

"Hello," she said, sweetly.

"Good morning love," he replied.

"How did you sleep?" he continued on, with a smile painted across his face.

"Wonderfully, and I never got cold because I had a nice and warm Time Lord to keep me cozy," she answered.

"Those good old Time Lord's, they've always been known for keeping people warm and cozy at night," he said.

Rose giggled again; the Doctor smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Rose gave him a sweet small peck on the lips.

She then swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there as the Doctor did the same.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Rose nodded with a yawn.

"Yea," she said.

Rose and the Doctor stood up, their hands instantly linking with each others and they walked out of the room.

When they walked into the kitchen a few minutes later Jack was standing in front of the stove, cooking something that smelled good... what ever it was.

"It's about time you two decided to wake up. How late were you two up last night?" Jack asked.

"Oh sod off, Jack," the Doctor said.

Rose smirked as she sat down beside the Doctor.

A moment later Jack set three plates down on the table.

"Captain Jack Harkness...you've gone domestic. I think having a woman around has taken its toll on you," the Doctor said as he examined a piece of toast.

"Shut up," Jack said as he took a bite of bacon.

Rose took a bite out of her food, a few minutes later they were all done eating.

"So what do you want to do today?" the Doctor asked.

"You know...I was reading last night-" Jack started.

"Well that's a good thing," the Doctor said, jokingly.

Jack glared at him and contuined; "Anyways, I was thinking and I was wondering about... 1979, thought it might be fun to try there."

"Yea, that'll be good," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled, "Wow...1979, I should be... what 67?" she asked.

The Doctor shuddered, "Yea well now you won't know what it's like to be 67 in 1979...not to mention...I don't even want to think about that," he answered.

Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "No worries, I'm still my 19 year old self."

The Doctor smiled back at her.

"Well I'll just be in the control room, when you're ready to stop flirting and go," Jack said.

He stood up and walked out.

The Doctor mumbled something to himself, "Right well you go and find something to wear for 1979. I'm just gonna get something," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled and the two shared another kiss.

The Doctor stood up a moment later and walked off to the control room.

Rose went to their bedroom and found something.

Her outfit was a pink vintage-y shirt and a denim mini overall, she was also wearing a pair of black tights and boots.

When she walked into the control room a moment later she smiled at the Doctor.

The Doctor appeared to be holding a CD.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked, a bit self-consiousess.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this, the Doctor said.

He bunged the CD in the player and 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' by Ian Dury and the Blockheads blared out.

The Doctor began to wander around the control panel.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979," the Doctor said.

"You're a Punk! Oh and look, I learned a new word from the 21st century. We need to stop hanging around there," Jack said.

The Doctor began to sing along with the song, "It's good to be a lunatic--"

"That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in," Rose said with a laugh.

"Would you like to see him?" the Doctor asked.

"How'd you mean?" Rose asked, jaw dropped.

"In concert?" Jack inquired.

"What else is a TARDIS for?" the Doctor asked.

They had since begun to do a funky little dance around the console.

"I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon... or... Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" the Doctor contuined on.

"Sheffield it is!" Rose said with a grin.

"Hold on tight," the Doctor said.

He pulled a lever and they all lurched forward as the TARDIS shuddered and spun through the Vortex. The Doctor whacked the console with a hammer to the beat of the music, shouting.

"Stop!" Rose shouted.

The movement stopped and they all fell on the floor, laughing their heads off.

The Doctor stood up.

"1979. Hell of a year!" he shouted.

He pulled Rose and Jack to there feet and they bounded towards the doors.

The Doctor grabbed his trench coat as he began to speak, "China invades Vietnam... The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher... urgh... Skylab falls to Earth... with a little help from me... nearly took off my thumb." The Doctor paused as he opened the door and stepped out, Rose and Jack right behind him.

"And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to..."

The Doctor faltered as he noticed that they were surrounded by soldiers on all sides, guns raised.

He put his hands up and Rose and Jack followed suit.

"... my thumb," the Doctor murmured.

The guns clicked ominously.

"1879. Same difference," the Doctor said with a realization.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl," the man with the gun closest to the Doctor said.

Rose looked down at herself, knowing full well that if she wore this in her time she would probably be labeled as a prostitute.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked in a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the man asked.

"Oh, were-- were dazed and confused. We've been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?" the Doctor asked, still in the Scottish accent..

Jack raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a laugh as Rose began to speak in a horrible attempt at a Scottish accent.

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot," she said.

"No, don't do that," Jack said.

"Hoots mon!" Rose cried.

"No, really don't. Really," the Doctor replied.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the man with the gun asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may..." the Doctor began.

He gestured towards his pocket and the man nodded. The trio lowered their hands whilst the Doctor fumbled in his pocket and produced the psychic paper. He showed it to them.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself," the Doctor said as he flashed the wallet in front of everyone.

Suddenly they heard a females voice from the carriage.

"Let them approach," she said.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the solider said, still suspicious.

"Let them approach," the voice said again.

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage - the man had no choice but to let them approach.

"You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference," the man said.

The Doctor did an 'aye aye, Captain' sort of signal, and he Rose, and Jack approached the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door of the carriage to reveal Queen Victoria.

"Rose... Jack- might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked," Rose said as she curtsied.

Jack nodded to the Queen as Rose laughed nervously.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials," her Highness said.

The Doctor obligingly handed them over, and the Queen studied them for a moment.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector," the Queen asked a moment later.

"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask - why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" the Doctor inquired.

"A tree on the line," she stated calmly.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned," she answered.

"An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," the Queen said to Rose.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow," the man who had they first confronted called from behind the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.

"This Doctor his friend, and his... timorous beastie will come with us," the Queen replied with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall," the man called.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think," the Queen said to the Doctor.

"Drive on!" she called to her driver.

Rose grinned at the Doctor and they went on their way..

Rose and the Doctor linked hands as the three began to walk behind the carriage.

"It's funny though Doc, because you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her," Jack said.

"1879 - she's had... ooh... six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!" the Doctor cried with a grin.

"I know!" Rose cried, excitement rising.

"What a laugh!" the Doctor said.

"She was just sitting there!" Jack said.

"Like a stamp," the Doctor replied with a grin.

"I want her to say," Rose paused and put on her old affected upper-class accent; "we are not amused'. I bet you anything I can make her say it," Rose said.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time," the Doctor said.

"... Ten quid?" Rose asked.

"Done," he replied with a grin.

**XX**

**A/N- Ok...so yea...Beach Dog my lovely beta has been helping me with the story so I am in love with her for it (in a totally straight way! I swear!!)...although were iming right now and she's not answering me...oh well...David will make it better ...I'm watching Casanova right now!!!!! YAYY!!!! THE FIRST TIME HE EVER SEES HENRIETTE!!!!! lol...see this is why I stopped talking to my mate Sabrina because I was scared David would make me hyper and I would start yelling random stuff...anywhos...enough babbling...luff ya!**

**Becky, xoxoxo**

**PS: yayy! she finally answered!!!!!! **


	15. The Empire of the Wolf

Chapter 15

After awhile of walking the carriage pulled into the courtyard of a large magnificent house.

Sir Robert watched it approach from an upstairs window, looking extremely uneasy.

"I can't do this. It's treason," he said.

Father Angelo appeared behind him. 

"Then your wife will suffer the consequences. And believe me, Sir Robert... she will be devoured," he said, low and menacing.

Sir Robert closed his eyes, helpless.

One of the footmen opened the door of the carriage and helped Queen Victoria down. Sir Robert emerged from a doorway and approached her, Father Angelo behind him.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" the Queen asked with a polite smile.

"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on," said Sir Robert, rather nervously.

The Doctor cocked his head to one side, watching him, recognizing that Sir Robert would of rathered the Queen stayed away.

"Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" Majesty asked, cheerfully.

Sir Robert was evidently reluctant, but the Queen did not notice.

"And please excuse the naked girl," she continued.

"Sorry," Rose said with a somewhat smile.

"She's a feral child. We bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so..." the Doctor said with an amused look on his face.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused," Rose paused and looked pointedly at Queen Victoria; "What do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" the Queen asked.

Sir Robert nodded and they began to make their way into the house.

Rose turned to the Doctor and whispered; "So close."

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up," solider that had pointed the gun at the Doctor called.

"Yes, sir," two men said who Jack, Rose, and the Doctor all assumed to be Makerson and Ramsey.

One of the soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully to the house.

"What's in there, then?" the Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir," the man answered.

The Doctor pulled a face to Rose.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions," Captain Reynolds called out.

"You heard the orders. Positions, sir!" one of the other men called out.

The Doctor nodded towards the house he followed Rose who followed the others.

The prisoners who had been put down in the basement watched the shadows go past the door, fear in their eyes. The Host raised a finger to his lips and made a 'shushing' sound.

One of the soldiers placed the wooden box carefully inside a safe.

"Guard it with your life," the Captain said.

The door was shut.

**XX**

Sir Robert entered the Observatory, followed by the Queen, Rose, the Doctor, Jack, Father Angelo and two of the Monks, who were currently disguised as household staff.

There was what looked like an enormous telescope in the middle of the room.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen said with a fond smile.

**  
**"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself," Sir Robert replied.

The Doctor smiled, "I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful - can I um...?" He gestured towards it.

"Help yourself," Sir Robert answered.

The Doctor Rose, and Jack moved forward to examine the telescope and the wheel next to it.

"What did he model it on?" Jack inquired.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric," Sir Robert paused as his thoughts traveled.

The Doctor gave a dopey laugh.

"I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories," he contuined.

with a glance at the Queen.

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor said as he peered through it.

Rose turned, grinning.

"How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a--" The Doctor stopped and whispered to Rose; "Am I being rude?"

"Yep," she replied as Jack also nodded.

"But it's pretty! It's very... pretty," the Doctor said, a bit to quickly.

Rose patted him fondly on the arm.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Queen Victoria said.

"Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Rose asked.

Queen Victoria stared at her.

"You could easily... not be amused, or something...? No?" Rose continued.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God," the Queen began.

The Doctor shook his head at Rose with a vague smile on his face.

"What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales," the Queen finished.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor commented as he began to wander around the telescope to examine it some more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," her Majesty paused and turned to Rose; "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria," Rose heard the Doctor mutter to Jack.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," the Queen said as she turned to Sir Robert.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" Jack asked.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert answered.

"Then tell it," the Doctor said.

Sir Robert glanced around at Father Angelo very uncomfortable.

"It's said that--"

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark," Father Angelo interrupted.

"Of course. Yes, of course," Sir Robert stuttered, still nervous.

"And then supper. And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness," the Queen asked.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked, pointedly.

Queen Victoria glanced around at her and clearly decided to ignore this comment and turned back to Sir Robert.

The Doctor muttered something to Rose who poked him in the chest.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight," the Queen said.

"So there is, Ma'am," Sir Robert commented, softly.

He bowed, and the Queen left the room followed by the others.

The sun was just starting to set over the house.

XX

Rose was in a bedroom. She went to one of the wardrobes and opened the door, finding a brown dress, which she held up to herself in the mirror.

Rose almost immediately put it back

XX

The Monks were carefully brewing some sort of drink with mistletoe.

XX

Rose held a frilly blouse up to her, laughed, and put it back in the wardrobe.

XX  
Father Angelo gave the mugs to the soldiers standing on guard.

XX

Rose held a pretty blue dress up to her and twirled around a bit.

XX

The guards sipped the brew inside the mugs.

XX

Rose placed the dress down on the bed, crossed the room and opened another wardrobe door.

Rose screamed - a young maid, Flora, was crouched inside, breathing heavily with fear.

XX

One by one, the guards keeled over, unconscious. The Monks hurried over and took their guns.

XX

Rose and Flora were sitting on the bed.

"They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady," Flora whispered, frightened.

Rose squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Listen - I've got a friend...he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me," Rose said..

"Oh, but I can't, Miss," Flora protested.

"What's your name?" Rose asked, sincerely.

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe.. There's more people arrived downstairs - soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on," Rose said, comfortingly.

Rose peered cautiously out of the door and seeing that the coast was clear, took Flora's hand and led her down the corridor.

Just around the corner lay one of the unconscious guards.

"Oh, Miss. I did warn you!" Flora cried, even more scared now.

Rose kneeled and felt for a pulse.

"He's not dead... I don't think - he must be drugged or something," Rose said, more to herself than to anyone.

Just then Flora was grabbed from behind by Father Angelo, and his hand stifled a scream.

She was dragged away, and before Rose could react, she was also grabbed and dragged away. One of the Monks dragged the guard away - Father Angelo stepped over his body and went through a door into the dining room.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her," Father Angelo said.

"Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham," the Doctor said, amusement teasing across his face.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw," Queen Victoria said.

Captain Reynold's began to laugh, getting a bit to excited about the joke.

"Very wise, Ma'am! Very witty!" the Captain said.

The Queen sat there, staring at him appraisingly..

"Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited... I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am," he replied, meekly.

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come, Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares," the Doctor said.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction," the Queen replied.

"You must miss him," the Doctor said.

Queen Victoria looked at him, "Very much," she answered.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, very sad.

"Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the... hope of some contact with the great beyond," her Majesty said, the sadness so obvious, and painted on her face.

The Doctor was looking at her intensely.

"We all want some message from that place... it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait," she paused and shrugged herself out of her line of thought.

The Doctor remained solemn, looking down as he was more than likely remembering his own people, and also wishing Rose would show up...he needed to see her smile, that reassuring smile of hers. The one that got him through the day.

"Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters!" the Queen continued, she had since regained her composure, no sign of sadness on her face.

XX

A man was sitting quietly in his cage down in the basement where Rose was now chained up with the other prisoners.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us," Lady Isobel said.

"But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us," Rose said, confused.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal," Lady Isobel replied, her voice full of fear.

The man in the cage raised his head slowly and opened his eyes - which were completely black.

Lady Isobel and her household staff whimpered, and Rose stared, scared.

XX

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and... Devoured," Sir Robert began.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that," Captain Reynolds said, plain and simple.

Queen Victoria looked mildly irritated at this.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead,"

Rose stood, heading towards the cage.

"Don't, child," Lady Isobel begged.

Rose ignored her. She edged slowly towards the man, chains rattling slightly.

When she was as close as the chains would allow her, she kneeled.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Don't enrage him," the Steward said.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" she persisted.

"Ohhh... intelligence..." the man said, slowly and eerily.

"Where were you born?" Rose asked, ignoring his comment.

"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," the man answered.

XX  
"Are there descriptions of the creature?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal," Sir Robert answered.

"A werewolf?" the Doctor asked, as he leaned forward, quite interested now.

XX  
"All right... so the body's human... but what about you? The thing inside?" Rose asked.

"So far from home," the man murmured.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help," Rose said.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce, and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose," the creature replied.

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asked, nervous now more than ever.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..."

The moon had since risen over the estate.

XX

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast - to have learned its purpose," Sir Robert continued to explain.

Father Angelo's attention was then caught by something outside the window.

"I should've listened," he said, regret in his voice.

Sir Robert glanced around at Father Angelo.

"His work was hindered - he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations," Sir Robert went on, more quickly now than before.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," Queen Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder... what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" Sir Robert asked,as if he was trying to tell them something.

It came to the Doctor's attention that Father Angelo was standing by the window, chanting in Latin under his breath - the same phrase, over and over again - "lupus deus est".

Jack turned and followed the Doctor's gaze.

"What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" Sir Robert asked

"And what if they were with us right now?" the Doctor asked as it finally began making sense to him.

XX

The doors of the cellar were just then thrown open and the moonlight flooded in, over the man's cage.

He pressed his face against the bars with a blissful smile.

"Moonlight..." he murmured.

The prisoners shifted around uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of this.

The man shed his cloak. A wind blew through the cellar.

He grasped the bars of the cage.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look - listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" Rose ordered, urgent.

She then began to pull on the chain.

"Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose shouted.

There were growling sounds emitting from the cage, and Lady Isobel was just staring at it in horror.

"We can't! We can't miss, the brethren forbid it!" one of the staff members cried.

"I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on - pull!" Rose shouted again, fiercely.

They all stood and helped Rose pull on the chain, trying to free it from the wall.

XX

Father Angelo was still standing by the window, chanting. The room was chaos.

"What is the meaning of this??" the Queen demanded.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" Captain Reynolds shouted, his gun pointed at him.

"What's happening--"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife," Sir Robert said.

"Rose!" Jack shouted.

"Where's Rose? Where is she?!" the Doctor shouted, loosing his accent.

Father Angelo ignored him and carried on chanting.

"Sir Robert, Jack - come on!" the Doctor shouted.

They all ran from the room.

Captain Reynolds' gun was pointed directly at Father Angelo.

XX

The man in the cage was slowly transforming into a wolf.

He screamed in pain as his skin bulged horribly. His screams turned into growls as he began to look more and more like a wolf.

"... three... Pull!" Rose shouted.

They all tugged on the chain, desperately trying to free themselves. The transformation was all but complete.

"One - two - three - pull!" she shouted again.

XX

"Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!" Captain Reynolds yelled.

"Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est. Lu--" Father Angelo went on.

"What is it that you want?" the Captain asked.

Father Angelo stopped chanting.

He turned to Captain Reynolds, who had his gun pointed directly at him.

"The throne," Father Angelo answered, very calmly.

Just then he suddenly wrenched Captain Reynolds' gun aside and hit him.

The Queen's eyes widened.

XX

The Doctor, Jack, and Sir Robert ran down a corridor.

XX

The werewolf's transformation was complete. It growled and flexed its claws as the prisoners screamed.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose cried again.

Finally, the chain came free.

The Doctor kicked down the door to the cellar.

"Where the hell have you been??" Rose shouted.

The Doctor turned and stared at the werewolf with wide-eyed awe as it grabbed hold of the bars of the cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" he cried.

"Get out!" Sir Robert said to his wife..

The wolf began to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off.

The household staff were all clamoring to get out of the room.

The Doctor suddenly remembered the urgency of the situation and turned back to them.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he ordered as he rushed them all out of danger.

"Come on..." Rose said as she grabbed Flora's hand.

The werewolf stood tall, free of the cage. He threw the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor who finally stopped staring and made a run for it.

He slammed the door behind him and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. The wolf stretched up and howled at the moon.

XX

The Queen and Father Angelo remained in the dining room, standing facing each other across the table.

"I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?" she now realized.

"We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon," Father Angelo answered, calmly.

"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life..." she paused as she produced a small hand gun from her bag and pointed it at him, hands shaking;"... I am hardly unprepared."

"Oh, I don't think so, woman," he said with a grin.

"The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty'."

She pulled the trigger.

XX

The Steward handed guns to all the men.

"Arms... and your strife... ready everyone?" he turned to Lady Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen" the steward said.

Lady Isobel approached her husband.

"I can't leave you.. What will you do?" she asked.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me - just go," Sir Robert said.

Lady Isobel kissed him and then gathered her maids.

"All of you at my side, come on!" she cried.

She pulled them through to the kitchen.

The Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver to relieve Rose of the handcuffs.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths," the Doctor said, quickly.

"Did it say what it wanted?" Jack asked.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it," Rose answered.

There was a thumping sound from the direction of the cellar and they both looked around.

The Doctor ventured out into the corridor to investigate. The wolf had managed to knock down the door and was standing at the other end of the corridor.

He and the Doctor stared at one another for a few moments before the werewolf growled and the Doctor ran back into the room.

He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her behind the line of men with guns poised and ready.

"Fire!" the Steward ordered.

They fired at the wolf, which stumbled back a few steps.

"Fire!" he shouted again.

Rose flinched as they fired again.

XX

Lady Isobel and her maids ran through to the kitchen.

She crossed the room and tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

"It won't open - they've sealed us in," she said.

"Oh, my Lady - look!" Flora cried.

Lady Isobel followed Flora's gaze out of the window where she saw the Monks have surrounded the house, guns poised.

"They'll never let us out. They mean for us to die!" Flora cried, near tears.

"Don't say that, Flora!" Lady Isobel ordered.

XX

The room with the firing squad was full of smoke.

There was no sign of the wolf.

"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with us," the Doctor said.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault," the Steward said.

"Come upstairs!" Jack shouted.

"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," the Steward shouted back.

He strode across the room to look down the corridor, checking of the wolf.

The Doctor watched him, looking extremely angry and concerned.

Apparently seeing nothing, he walked back looking mildly triumphant.

"Must've crawled away to die--"

With that he was lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and they could hear him being devoured...

XX


	16. A Trap Inside of a Trap

A/N- Ok so I know I haven't done ANY Authors Notes at all in the last chapter...what ev...I have time and stuff to do it now...my mate and I are having a sleep over and I wanna work on the new chapter while we watch 'A Cinderella Story' ok...so anyways, I want to say so much thanks to my beautiful and sweet Beta...Beach Dog...this chapter and at this point the story...I am dedicating the whole story to her! She is soo awesome and the wonderful work she has been helping me with! Oh...I am in such a horrible angry state though...Utopia was on tonight and I am just quite mad at the way it ended! Anywhos...on with the chapter!  
XX Chapter 16 Rose looked at the spot that the man had stood with fear.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor shouted, urgent.  
He grabbed hold of Rose and pushed her from the room with him. Jack ran after them.  
Some of the firing squad stood frozen, and the wolf began to attack.  
XX Lady Isobel and her maids listened to the commotion with fear in their eyes.

"Did they kill it?" Flora asked.  
Lady Isobel and the others slowly backed into the corner of the room - she wrapped her arms around them protectively as they crouched down, her eyes fixed on the door. The wolf appeared in the doorway and Lady Isobel screwed up her eyes tightly and looked away. The wolf sniffed the air and then just left. Lady Isobel opened her eyes and looked around at the empty room, confused.  
XX Queen Victoria opened the safe and removed the small wooden box.  
XX The Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Sir Robert hurried into a room. The Doctor slammed the door behind them and locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called.

"Sir Robert! What's happening?" the Queen asked as she ran down the stairs to the group.  
The Doctor dashed off somewhere, Rose following.

"I heard such terrible noises," the Queen continued.

"Your Majesty - we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him," her Majesty answered, a bit nervously.  
The Doctor came back, his hand linked with Rose's.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window," the Doctor said.  
He gestured through a door and Queen Victoria obliged with her head held high. Sir Robert followed and they found themselves in another upstairs room.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress," he said.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," the Queen said, as if they were at a party of sorts.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Jack asked, impatient. Sir Robert climbed onto the windowsill and had to immediately dodge out of the way as the Monks standing outside shot at him.  
The Doctor stared out of the window, eyes wide.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," he said.

"Do they know who I am??" the Queen asked.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting," Rose answered.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf," the Queen said. The words were no sooner out of her mouth than a howling rang through the house. The company spun around, alarmed, they left the room hurriedly. The five of them ran into a hallway and the wolf was battering on the door.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We... run!" the Doctor answered.

"Is that it?!" Jack demanded.

"You got any silver bullets?" the Doctor snapped.

"Not on me, no!" he shouted back.

"There we are then, we run," Rose said.  
"Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog"  
The Doctor jogged on the spot to demonstrate.

"Good for the health. Come on!" he continued. He grabbed the Queen's hand and led her from the room. They ran as fast as they could up the staircase. From the wolf's point of view, you could see that it finally managed to break the door down. It then bounded up the staircase after them.  
"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor shouted. Having reached the top of the stairs, they ran through the corridors, the wolf closed on their tails. It was nearly upon them, ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appeared holding a gun. He shot and the wolf reeled backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducked behind the corridor where the others were standing, out of breath.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty," the Captain spoke, quickly.

"I have it. It's safe," the Queen answered.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown," the Captain said.  
He cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor shouted.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" the Captain snapped. He positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert had already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor, Jack, and finally by Rose who stared at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds. The Doctor, Jack, Sir Robert, and Queen Victoria ran into the library. Rose stopped outside the door and watched as Captain Reynolds shot at the werewolf as it bounded down the corridor towards him, pounced upon him and then ripped him apart. Rose was frozen in horror and couldn't move.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried. He rushed out into the corridor, grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into the room just in time to slam the door shut. Sir Robert and Jack helped the Doctor barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood. "Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute..." the Doctor said as he put his finger up to his mouth.  
The wolf howled into the silence.

"It's stopped," Jack said softly. The Doctor stood on the chair and pressed his ear against the door. Right on the other side, the wolf sniffed against the door and growled. Then, it turned and left.

"It's gone," the Doctor said, in a soft whisper. Footsteps could be heard padding around the outside of the room.

"Listen..." Jack said. The Doctor climbed quietly down from the chair and there was a dead silence in the library as they followed the wolf's progress around the room, absolutely terrified. The Queen was shaking violently.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yes...No!" Sir Robert suddenly shouted. He dashed to the other door with the Doctor and Jack as they barricaded it shut.

"Shh!" Rose whispered.  
They looked around uneasily as they heard the sounds the werewolf was making - and then it stopped. Footsteps padded away into the distance.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Something inside this room," the Doctor murmured. Sir Robert sat on one of the chairs barricading his door and put his head in his hands.

"What is it? Why can't it get in?" Jack asked, confused.

"I'll tell you what, though..." Rose began.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Werewolf...!" she cried.

"I know!" he replied, almost laughing. Rose also gave a half laugh and they threw their arms around each other.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm okay, yeah!" she answered.  
The Doctor gave her a quick and sweet peck on the lips and they pulled apart, holding hands.  
Queen Victoria stared at them, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Sir Robert said, from behind them.

"Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you were happy," the Doctor replied.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now," Rose said.

"Do you think this is funny?" the Queen asked, angrily.

"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry," Rose, answered, meekly.

"What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature?" the Queen inquired. The Doctor used his free hand to scratch his head.  
""You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the he answered a moment later.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" the Queen asked. The Doctor had just realized that he accidentally dropped his Scottish accent. "Oh... right, sorry--" he was cut off by Queen Victoria.

"I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world"  
XX The moon was high in the sky. The Monks outside with their guns poised had garlands of mistletoe looped around their necks. Lady Isobel, from the kitchen, noticed this.

"Mistletoe... they're all garlanded in mistletoe and the wolf doesn't attack them. Who brought this into the kitchen?" she asked.

"It must've been the Brethren," Flora answered.

"Gather it up. Quickly. Every last scrap!" Lady Isobel ordered, urgently.  
They all began to gather the mistletoe that was on the floor up.

"Quick, now!" Lady Isobel shouted. They threw the scraps of mistletoe onto the table. XX The Doctor touched the woodwork - there was a carving of mistletoe on the door.

"Mistletoe..." he said softly, he then turned to Sir Robert, "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" he asked.

"I don't know, I suppose..." Sir Robert answered.

"On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder..." the Doctor thought out loud.

The Doctor stood on one of the chairs that was blocking the door and licked the woodwork.

Jack and Rose grimaced.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe - it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad?? I love him!" the Doctor cried, he turned to Rose and Jack and grinned. "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins," he said.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things," the Doctor answered.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Sir Robert said, from across the room.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor asked.

"Being rude again," Jack commented.

"Good. I meant that one," the Doctor replied. He strode towards the bookshelves.

"You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world," he paused to put his glasses on, "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have"  
He pulled some books off the shelf and chucked them to Rose and Jack.

"Arm yourself," he said to the group.  
XX The maids and Lady Isobel were working hard in the kitchen, chopping up the mistletoe.

"No sound of the wolf, my Lady. Perhaps it's gone," Flora said with a glance to the door.

And perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there. And if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him," Lady Isobel replied.  
Flora threw the mistletoe into the boiling water. XX Rose, the Doctor, Jack and Sir Robert were all frantically flicking through the books, talking over one another.

"Biology, zoology... there might be something on wolves in here..." Rose said as she flicked through the pages. The Doctor chucked another book to Rose. "Hold on, what about this?" he asked.

"...maybe... some form of explosive..." Sir Robert said.

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh..." the Doctor paused as he jumped down from the ladder, still holing a book, which he put down on the table.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth," the Doctor said as they looked in the book.  
On the open page there was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky. Rose, Jack, and Sir Robert gathered around.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star, 'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit,'■ Sir Robert paused as he thought and then went on, "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago," Rose stated.  
"What's it been waiting for?" Jack asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host," the Doctor explained.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked.

"That's what it wants. It said so, the... the Empire of the Wolf," Rose replied.

"Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake..." the Doctor said, slowly with foreboding.

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria suddenly called.  
Sir Robert stood up and walked over to her.

"If I am to die here..."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Sir Robert said.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself," she went on to say.  
She opened her bag.  
The Doctor looked up from the book.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," he said.

"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this," Queen Victoria said.  
She then proceeded to pull a beautiful diamond out of her bag, the Koh-I-Noor, and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked, amazed.

"Oh, yes... the greatest diamond in the world," the Doctor said.  
The Doctor, Rose, and Jack shuffled forward for a closer look.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die," the Queen commented, solemnly.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?" the Doctor stopped and held out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria gave it to him. He pushed his glasses down his nose to look at it closely. Rose prodded it, eyes wide.

"That is so beautiful," Jack said.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the Doctor answered with a grin.

"Good job Mickey's not here.. He'd be... attempting to fight the wolf off with his bare hands for that thing," Rose said.

"Knowing your ex fiancИ and his lust for money and jewels...he just might win that," the Doctor said.  
Rose laughed.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert asked as he walked away, "I don't trust this silence," he said a moment later.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor inquired with a nod to the diamond.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs re-cutting," the Queen answered.

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose murmured.

"My late husband never thought so"  
The Doctor took his glasses off as he looked down at Rose.  
"Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting," he explained.

"He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished," the Queen said.  
The Doctor looked up at her as everything fell into place.

"Unfinished... oh, yes!" he cried.  
He tossed the Koh-I-Noor back to Queen Victoria, who caught it.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond - hold on, hold on -" the Doctor stopped as he ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out; "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if - this house, it's a trap for you - is that right, Ma'am?" the Doctor finished, almost out of breath due to how fast he had been talking.

"Obviously," her Majesty answered.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" the Doctor asked.

"Explain yourself, Doctor," the Queen demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf," the Doctor said, in almost a whisper.  
A fine sprinkling of plaster fell from the ceiling. They all looked up, and the werewolf was walking over the glass dome above their heads, looking down at them and growling.

"That wolf there┘" Jack said, softly. The glass of the dome started to crack, Rose threw down her books and together with Queen Victoria, they ran to the door, Jack, the Doctor and Sir Robert following.

"Out! Out! Out!" the Doctor shouted in urgency. As the Werewolf crashed through, smashing the desk, the Doctor, Rose and Jack destroyed their barricade and ran out into the corridor.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert cried. The Doctor took one last look at the roaring wolf before slamming the doors closed... XX A/N- Right, well there you go! I hope that was ok...anywhos...ok so like I should prob be getting off now..I need to go take care of the dog, run through my lines for my skit that I'm performing on Sunday, do my nightly devotional and all that and tomorrow when I get home from piano I shall start the next chapter...so yea...anyways, I'm off mates! Luff ya, Becky 


	17. Sir Doctor, Sir Jack, and Dame Rose

Chapter 17

The five of them ran down the corridor.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" the Doctor called.

They careened around a corner, the werewolf close behind.

Rose turned around and was transfixed by the wolf.

Just as the wolf was on her, she screamed and Lady Isobel threw the pan of mistletoe water onto the wolf.

Rose screamed again, but the werewolf bounded back down the corridor away from them.

"Good shot!" Jack called as the Doctor engulfed Rose into a quick hug.

"It was mistletoe!" Lady Isobel cried.

The Doctor and Rose followed the wolf a way down the corridor.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert cried.

He and Isobel kissed as the Doctor and Rose made sure the wolf has gone.

"Get back downstairs," said Sir Robert.

"Keep yourself safe," Lady Isobel replied.

He nodded and they kissed again.

"You go," her husband said.

Lady Isobel and the maids went past Sir Robert and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Girls, come with me. Down the Back stairs; back to the kitchen. Quickly!" she cried.

As they run off, Sir Robert stared after his wife, a look in his eyes that suggested he's wondering if he'll ever see her again.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted.

They set off at a run again down the corridor.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert called.

They reached the central staircase and hurried up it as fast as they could, but the werewolf was recovering, and soon returned to the chase.

They finally arrived at the observatory, the Doctor in the lead.

"No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!" the Doctor asked as he looked at the doors.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Sir Robert said.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something!" the Doctor replied, ignoring Sir Robert's previous statement.

"I said I'd find you time, Sir," Sir Robert said, determinedly..

Rose and Queen Victoria stared at him, aghast.

"Now get inside," he continued.

The Doctor looked at him for a second.

"Good man," he said a moment later.

Sir Robert closed the door and the Doctor ran to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, the diamond," he said.

"For what purpose?" she asked.

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor answered.

XX

Meanwhile, Sir Robert locked the door from the outside. The howls of the werewolf could be heard coming down the corridor.

He armed himself with a sword from the display on the wall as the werewolf bounded up the stairs.

XX

In the observatory, Queen Victoria handed over the diamond form her bag.

The Doctor ran over to the mechanism for the telescope.

"Rose! Jack!" he called.

Rose and Jack ran to the Doctor.

"Lift it! Come on! Rose when I say I want you to place the diamond on the floor right in that spot," the Doctor said as he pointed.

Rose looked at the spot, and nodded.

Jack and the Doctor struggled to turn the wheel, but the cogs started to shift and the telescope to rise.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Jack asked as he strained against the wheel.

"Yes it is," the Doctor replied.

XX

Outside the observatory, the werewolf had since found Sir Robert, guarding the door.

As it approached slowly, Sir Robert glared at it, disgusted.

"I committed treason for you.. And now my wife will remember me with honor!" he cried.

He managed one slash at the werewolf with his blade before he was devoured.

XX

Inside the observatory, Rose looked hopelessly terrified at his final screams.

Queen Victoria held up her crucifix.

The werewolf could be heard battering the door.

The gears continue to grind while Queen Victoria murmured a prayer under her breath.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Jack cried.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!" the Doctor replied.

"But there's no electricity!" Rose said.

The Doctor grunted and turned to the light chamber.

"Moonlight!" Rose cried just then, working it out.

"But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!" Jack exclaimed.

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" the Doctor ordered.

The Light Chamber finally started to align with the moon.

"Come on!" he shouted.

At last it was properly aligned.

Jack and the Doctor stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prisms.

Just as the Werewolf broke through the door, the light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf.

The werewolf advanced on the Queen.

"Now Rose! Now!" the Doctor shouted.

Rose jumped down onto the floor and threw the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light.

A fantastic, prismatic beam of light, almost like a rainbow hit the werewolf.

He was lifted off the floor and hanged there, caught in the wash of moonlight.

As they looked on, the werewolf re took human form.

"Make it brighter. Let me go," the creature said softly.

The Doctor slowly walked across to the light chamber and flicked a switch.

With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanished and the light shut off.

Rose stood as she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The Queen, however, was staring intently at some wound on her wrist.

The Doctor noticed her.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, it's... it's a cut," she answered, still staring at her arm.

"If that thing bit you..." Jack began.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart," she replied.

"Let me see," the Doctor said.

The Queen pulled her hand away sharply, "It is nothing," she snapped.

The Doctor stared at her, obviously not believing her.

XX

It was dawn and the sun was rising over a serenely misty valley.

Inside The Torchwood House, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack stepped forward and kneeled before Queen Victoria.

Everyone was present including Lady Isobel and the maids.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS," the Queen said.

She tapped him on each shoulder with a sword.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of TARDIS."

She tapped her on each shoulder with the sword.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Sir Jack of TARDIS. You may stand," she continued.

The Doctor, Rose, and Jack rose.

"Many thanks, Ma'am," the Doctor said..

Rose grinned.

"Thanks!" she and Jack said.

Flora smiled.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave," the Doctor explained.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused," she replied.

The Doctor groaned whilst Rose and Jack looked jubilant.

"Yes!" she cried as she and Jack high fived each other.

"Not remotely amused," the Queen said, in all seriousness.

Rose made an effort to wipe the smirk off her face.

"And henceforth... I banish you," Queen Victoria continued.

The trio looked stunned.

"I'm sorry...?" the Doctor asked.

"I rewarded you Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return," she stepped closer to them and looked at them in the eyes, "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores, and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life," she finished, anger in her voice as she stepped away.

"Now leave my world. And never return!" she said, commandingly.

XX

Rose, the Doctor and Jack had hitched a lift on the back of a farmer's cart.

It came to a halt.

"Whoa!" the man who was driving the cart cried..

They jumped off the back of the farmer's cart back in the highlands near the TARDIS.

"Cheers, Dougal!" the Doctor called.

He waved as they walked away and the farmer drove off.

"You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere!" the Doctor explained as they walked on.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," the Doctor replied.

"For werewolf?" Jack asked.

"Could be!" the Doctor answered, a grin on his face.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose asked.

"Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," the Doctor replied.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" she asked.

"Well… maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature... might be ready by… ooh… early 21st century...?" the Doctor continued.

"Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you… Princess Anne...! I was reading about her...she seems a bit dodgy," Rose said.

"I'll say no more," the Doctor said.

"And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They - they could schedule themselves around the moon - we'd never know!" she continued.

The Doctor sniggered as they reached the TARDIS and he opened the door.

They all bundled in.

"They like hunting! They love blood sports!" Jack cried.

The Doctor laughed, the TARDIS began to dematerialize but they could still be heard.

"Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose and Jack shouted.

The three of them howled and cackled over the sound of the TARDIS engines until it had completely vanished.

XX

Night had since fallen over the Torchwood House as the Queen and Lady Isobel walked slowly from the house, both wearing black.

"What will you do? Will you stay here?" the Queen asked.

"I don't think I could. I'd sell it. Or I'd pull this place down," Lady Isobel replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Queen Victoria glanced at the sign on the wall saying 'Torchwood House', and then away again with a look of grim resolution in her eyes.

"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they'll not be forgotten. I promise you that. Your husband's sacrifice... the ingenuity of his father... they will live on," the Queen stated.

"But how?" Lady Isobel asked.

"I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination, and we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I would call it 'Torchwood'. The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor should return, he should beware - because Torchwood will be waiting," the Queen finished.

XX

Rose walked out of the bathroom and headed for the control room, she had since changed into a pair of jeans, top, and some flip flops.

In the control room Jack was reading a book while the Doctor was fiddiling with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"I'm in the mood for a meal," Rose said as she walked in.

"Nice to see you too," the Doctor said as he stood up and walked over to her.

Rose grinned at him as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

She kissed back, the two starting to forget Jack was in the room.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

From behind them they heard a cough.

They pulled apart and looked at Jack.

"If you two are going to snog senseless...do it in the privacy of your bedroom," he said.

"Sorry about that Jack. Anyways..." the Doctor paused, he had since forgotten what it was Rose wanted.

"Food?" she asked.

"Right! Thank you Miss. Tyler," he cried.

The Doctor spun around, and ran to the control panel.

He hit something on the screen, pulled a lever, rolled a wheel and flipped a switch.

The engines of the TARDIS roared into life.

Jack put a piece of paper in the book and hopped down from the railing where he was sitting.

"So where are we heading for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Oh...wherever the TARDIS decides to take us," the Doctor answered with a michevious grin.

Rose laughed as she walked over to one of the railings, she grabbed the Doctor's coat and walked over to him.

She helped the Doctor put it on and grinned at him.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and as the TARDIS stopped the three ran for the door.

Rose yanked it open and walked out into what seemed to be a alley.

"Were just right behind the restruant. Come on," the Doctor said.

Rose's hand, like a magnet, went for the Doctor's.

He kissed it as they walked out of the alley and into light.

There was a parking lot and then a big lit up building.

Jack walked to the door, opened it, and Rose walked in, followed by her two companions.

Inside, like a regular old diner that Rose had seen in a book oncce there was a table and booths placed about.

They found one in the corner, the Doctor slid into a seat and Rose and Jack went into the seat across from him.

A woman walked up a moment later and handed them some menus and three sets of cutlery.

"Hello, my name is Verity...I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

She had blonde and pink curly hair, blue specs on her skin, and what looked to be sticks, sticking out of her head.

She was short and round, but had a nice and welcoming smile.

Rose opened the menu, she knew it was written in some weird alien langugae but muttered something under her breath about thanking the TARDIS for translating it for her.

"Do you have just tea?" she asked a moment later.

"Yes," the waitress replied with a smile.

"Can I just have some tea and honey?" Rose asked.

"Sure, and you two?" the woman inquired as she looked to the two men.

"The same," they both said.

"Right, I'll be right back," the woman replied.

They all smiled up at her in responce as the woman walked away.

"What do you sugjest?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at the menu and put on a thoughtful face.

"Well...love...I say you try number 23," the Doctor said.

Rose looked at the menu and found the number 23 on it.

"Hmm, what does it taste like?" Rose and Jack asked.

"Like a...well...chicken with a lemon pepper sauce," the Doctor answered.

"Ok then, I'll just try that," Rose said a moment later.

"Yea...same here," Jack said, after not finding anything on the menu that sounded good.

A few minutes later the waitress came back, carrying a tray with three cups, three saucers, a bowl of sugar, a container with milk in it, and then a little bowl with the honey in it.

She set them all down and Rose looked inside the containers...at least she thought that it was milk, sugar, and honey in the three differant containers.

"There is your tea, have you all decided on what you want to eat?" Verity inquired as she pulled out a pad of paper and a strange looking pen.

"Oh, a number 23 please," Rose said.

"Same," Jack and the Doctor said, to the waitress who was jotting it down.

"I'll be out in a bit with it," the woman replied a moment later.

"Thanks," they all said.

The woman smiled and walked off.

"So...knight hoods...how awesome is that?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"Well...yea, that was amazing!" the Doctor said with a happy grin.

"I can't believe I'm Dame Rose of TARDIS," Rose said to her mates.

"Has anything like that ever happened to you before, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Well...not that I can think of. There was this one time that-"

Rose went to reach for, or what apperead to be, the bowl of sugar, when her foot accidentally brushed against the Doctor's leg.

He froze just a bit, pondering on weather or not it was an accident or not.

He looked over to Rose to see her expression; it was calm and normal.

"Doctor?" Jack's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked towards him; Jack's eyebrow was raised.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You were talking and then just stopped mid-sentance."

Rose had to supress a smirk.

"Ah, sorry...something just caught my attention for a bit," he said, it was the truth.

Jack flicked his gaze to Rose, then back to the Doctor, then to a very cute something at the bar. Well it was best if he just left the two love birds alone.

"S' okay, Doctor something just caught my attention too," He winked at the Doctor, and started towards the bar.

As Jack walked away the Doctor looked at Rose. But she just went about putting the white looking substance into her drink, but at the same time using her toes to very skillfully untie the Doctor's shoes.

He slipped his shoes off a moment later and two began to interact in a game of footsie, but acting totally normal, like nothing was going on.

"Where is Jack?" Rose asked a few moments later.

"Flirting with...something," the Doctor said as he glanced to Jack who was at the counter chatting up a woman...or what they thought was a woman.

XX

Rose let out a laugh, a few hours had passed since they had left the diner.

When they had gotten back to the TARDIS, Jack went into the televison room and put on a film.

Rose had walked into the kitchen, found an old bottle of wine and three glasses and then she carried them into the televison room. She used the Sonic Screwdriver to take the cork out and she poured the wine.

They all had begun to take modereate sips while they watched the movie.

The film was more comedy than romance and the corny lines were the reason for the hystarical laughter that was producing from the Doctor, Rose, and Jack's mouths.

Rose was sitting on a sofa with the Doctor, hands linked but the laughter contuining as then the leads in the film began to recite some poem that was far from romantic.

_Oh John, please don't leave me!' _the woman on the screen said.

_'I must Jane, it is the only way' _the man said back.

About an hour later the movie was over.

Rose stood up along with the Doctor and Jack.

"Sir Jack...Sir Doctor, I do believe that was the dumbest and most riduclas film I have seen yet. Only a few weeks with you crazy men and out of the few films I have seen that was the craziest film ever," Rose said with a laugh, feeling just a tad tipsy from the wine.

"Well Dame Rose, I believe that was the point of selecting it. The film was so stupid and riduclas that it was hilarious," Jack replied.

The Doctor smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Oh Sir Jack, don't you just love those feel good corny films?" the Doctor asked.

Jack let out a laugh.

"Yea Sir Doctor."

The three all burst into laughter again.

A few minutes later they had all regained themselves.

"Well I am a bit tired...got barely any sleep last night!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well Dame Rose, I suppose it is time that we turn in," the Doctor said.

"Indeed Sir Doctor," she replied, fighting the giggles that were trying to come up.

"Well then Sir Jack, we will bid you a good night," the Doctor said as he turned to look at his mate.

"Yes, good night Sir Jack," Rose said.

"Good night Sir Doctor, good night Dame Rose," Jack replied.

They all burst into laughter again as the Doctor and Rose linked hands and walked out of the room and up the hall and to the second floor to their bedroom.

Rose walked into the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her hair, and then she put on her pj's.

She crawled under the sheets and blankets and cuddled into the Doctor's arms.

He kissed her on the head and he felt her smile.

Rose looked up at him and kissed him soft, but quite passionate.

She pulled back a few minutes later and soon fell asleep.

XX

**A/N- I hope these next two chapters are alright, Sukie wrote most of the footsie scene but I wound up having to write the rest. I didn't mind doing it...Suki and I got slightly side tracked, I get hyper once over how smexy David is in Cassanova and that births a story...you gotta be on the look out for it. It's sooo good...or at least I think so...when a mate of mine who has barely seen Doctor Who wants to read it I can only assume that it's good...it's got comedy and romance and aliens!!! Yayy!!! Anyways...please forgive any spelling errors...Suki usually does it for me but she is out spending time with her family!!! Yayy them!!! Anyways...I shut up now...**


	18. Girl in the Fireplace

**A/N- So...next we have Girl in The Fireplace...but with a twist...had to change it around a bit becuase it's not like I'm gonna have the Doctor go off and fall in love with some other woman and just leave Rose...but w/e...anyways, so after this I expect I will be able to have a little gap and then four more episodes...and the story will be over. After that I plan on writing the prequal to my first Titanic story and then I will be doing a sequal to this. So...yea...anyways, enough of my babble! luff ya!!!!!!!**

**XX**

Chapter 18

It was night, outside was the Palace of Versailles.

Inside the palace a crowd of panicked 18th century French aristocrats, dressed for a masked ball.

They were screaming and running away from the sound of whirring and ominous shadows on the wall.

Inside one of the rooms of the palace a pretty blonde stood, stairing at a mantelpiece clock, the face smashed, as the King's voice was heard.

He walked into a bedroom, where Reinette, the pretty blonde was standing and staring at the fireplace.

"We are under attack! There are creatures... I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them," the King cried.

"The clock is broken. He's coming," Reinette murmured.

The King moved towards her, concerned that she was still looking at the fireplace and not trying to flee.

"Did you hear what I said?" the King exclaimed.

He took her hand, pulling her away from the fireplace.

She stopped and looked insistently at him.

"Listen to me. There is a man coming to Versailles. He has watched over me my whole life and he will not desert me tonight," Reinette explained.

"What are you talking about? What man?" the King asked, exasperated.

"The only man, save you, I have ever loved," she replied.

She continued quickly, before the King could interrupt.

"No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen."

She went back to the fireplace, this time crouching down and speaking into the flames with a sense of urgency.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Jack! Captian!"

**XX**

Once again there was a dark starry sky.

Inside a space ship, the TARDIS could be heard materialising inside.

The Doctor emerged from it, closely followed by Rose and Jack.

All three proceeded to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.

They had woken up that morning, hung about in the TARDIS as they floated through the time vortex and then they decided to go on an adventure.

The Doctor had entered something quite random and they landed in this ship.

It had been about two weeks now since they had encountered the werewolf. The previous week they had gone to a school in present day London, there had been rumors of it being haunted and the Doctor went under the alias of John Smith, a Physics teacher at the school.

Rose had been working in the canteen and Jack was doing research on the whole thing.

But the one thing the Doctor had not expected was running into an old companion, Sarah Jane Smith.

Rose and Sarah had not gotten on well with each other at first, but they were soon friends and laughing with each other like they had known each other for years.

With it all cleared up the Doctor and Rose were once again insepprable.

"Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous," the Doctor paused,"You know what, I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous," he contuined.

Rose and Jack smirked as the Doctor walked over to a control panel in the centre of the room and started tapping at some buttons.

"So, what's the date? How far we've gone?" Rose asked.

"About three thousand years into your future, well...a bit more seeing as how you were born in the 19th century...so give or take a few hundred years," the Doctor explained.

He pulled on a switch and the lights turned on, the roof gradually opening into a window which showed a spectacular view of the stars outside.

"Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home! Two and a half galaxies!" the Doctor cried.

Jack had moved to a porthole, gazing out.

Rose walked over and looked out, smiling, as the Doctor rummaged around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.

"See anything you like?" Jack asked.

"That is so beautiful," Rose said, awe struck.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on," the Doctor spoke, half to himself.

He chucked the pieces down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it.

Rose and Jack joined him to look at it.

"Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" the Doctor said, curiosity growing. 

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked.

The Doctor leaned forward and tweaked some knobs on the control panel.

"Good question, no life readings on board," the Doctor replied.

"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag," Jack said.

"Nope, checked all the smoking pods," the Doctor said, taking Jack seriousally.

There was a pause as all three gazed around and the Doctor sniffed.

"Can you smell that?" the Doctor asked a moment later.

"Yeah, someone's cooking," Jack replied.

"Smells like roast or..." Rose paused as she contuined to smell.

The Doctor pressed something else and a door opened behind them.

They walked through and saw part of the wall and floor with 18th decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel," the Doctor said.

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the fireplace.

"Not a hologram," he contuined.

He bent down and examined it closely while Jack and Rose explored the rest of the room.

"Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there," he said.

Rose was looking through another porthole on the same wall as the fireplace, and sge saw, quite clearly that there was only the rest of space outside.

"There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look," Rose replied.

The Doctor suddenly crouched down, looking through the fire into the other room.

A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, was looking back at him.

"Hello!" the Doctor said. 

"Hello..." the girl replied, confused.

Rose and Jack crouched down and looked past the Doctor's shoulder at the pretty little girl.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Reinette," she replied. 

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" the Doctor inquired.

"In my bedroom," she said, slightly suspicious.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" Jack asked.

"Paris, of course!" the girl cried.

"Paris, right!"

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine... fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" the Doctor replied with a grin.

Rose grinned.

"Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven," she said.

"Right, lovely! One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you  
enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night!" the Doctor said happily.

"Goodnight Monsieur," the girl replied.

The Doctor stood, looking thoughtful.

"You said this was the fifty-first century," Rose said.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," the Doctor explained.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'," the Doctor answered.

"And on the other side of the," Rose paused and put on a deep voice, "'magic door' is France in 1727?" she contuined.

The Doctor nodded and looked back at the fireplace before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too," the Doctor said.

Jack strode over to the fireplace and looked around.

He kneed the side of the fireplace and that section of the wall began to rotate, just like in a horror movie, taking Jack with it.

"Oh look at that!" he cried.

"Captian!" Rose and the Doctor shouted.

XX

Once the fireplace had finished turning, Jack found himself standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, with the young Reinette asleep.

The ticking of a clock could be heard as Jack wandered towards the window.

A Paris skyline could be seen, and it was snowing.

The neigh of a horse is heard and the young Reinette's eyes snapped open to see the silhouette of Jack at the window. She sat up, and Jack turned around.

"It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's one of the fireplace men. Look," he said.

He walked over and lit a candle by her bed with a lighter he had on him.

She still looked startled.

"We were talking, just a moment ago. My friends and I were in your fireplace," he contuined.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!" the girl cried.

"Really? Oh," he said, surprised.

He walked back to the fireplace and knocked on it, listening to the sound produced.

"Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in," Jack said.

Just then the wall spun around again as the Doctor appered. 

"Hello Doctor, wheres Rose?" Jack asked.

"She's staying behind," the Doctor replied.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked.

The Doctor was about to say something to Jack but instead he was silent.

He was staring at the clock on the mantel with his mouth open, looking slightly fearful. The ticking sound was prominent once more.

"Okay, that's scary..." the Doctor muttered.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked, skeptically.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..."

The Doctor paused, turning to look back at Reinette.

Jack looked at the clock, the glass of the face was broken.

The ticking continued.

"Then what's that?" Jack finished.

The ticking grew louder and Reinette looked around, clearly scared again.

The Doctor barely moved, speaking slowly and quietly.

"Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Reinette asked, the fear evident in her voice.

The Doctor checked behind the curtains, finding nothing.

He was speaking more quickly now, spilling out his thought processes.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one  
notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" he paused.

"You might start to wonder if you're really alone," Jack spoke as he stood still.

The Doctor moved towards the bed and crouched down, giving Reinette instructions as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle," the Doctor said.

"Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," Jack ordered.

He peered underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan.

Suddenly something smacked the Doctor backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand.

Reinette gaspsed and the Doctor scrambled back to look underneath.

He saw the feet of something standing there, apparently wearing typical aristocratic French dress.

The Doctor slowly resumed crouching, looking at Reinette with wide eyes.

"Reinette..." he whispered, "Don't look round."

A figure was standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette, who lookws terrified.

"You stay exactly where you are," Jack said.

The Doctor stood up to look straight at the figure.

He glanced back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, discomforted by something.

"Hold still, let me look..." the Doctor suddenly said, worried.

He bent down and graspsed Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.

"You've been scanning her brain!" the Doctor cried, shocked.

He paused, looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again.

Jack walked over to the Doctor.

"What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" Jack cried, horrified.

"I don't understand... it wants me?!" Reinette cried, she looked round at the figure, but did not even flinch.

"You want me?" she contuined.

The figure's head twitched to one side and it spoke in a distinctly mechanical voice.

"Not yet. You are incomplete," the Droid spoke. 

"'Incomplete'? What's that mean, 'incomplete'?" the Doctor asked.

The droid did not answer, but continued staring at Reinette.

The Doctor stood up and spoke in a firm but slightly irritated voice, producing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid.

"You can answer her, you can answer us. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?!"

The droid again did not answer, instead walking in jerky movements around the bed and facing the Doctor. The droid extended an arm and a menacing looking blade slid out near the Doctor's face. He tilted his head away.

"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," Jack replied.

The Doctor backed away, the droid pursuing.

It swiped at the Doctor and Jack who both jumped back, reaching the fireplace.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" the Doctor asked.

The droid slashed at the Doctor again.

They jumed aside, and the droid's blade hit the mantel, getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" the little girl asked.

As the droid struggleed, the Doctor took the opportunity to turn the fireplace around.

"Us, ha!" the Doctor and Jack cried.

Reinette smiled as the droid, Jack, and the Doctor disappeared from her view.

**XX**

"Doctor! Jack!" Rose cried.

As the fireplace finished turning the Doctor ran and grabbed a gun-like object from the wall, using it to spray ice at the droid.

It convulsed in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

"Excellent, fire extingusher...used as a gun!" Jack cried.

The Doctor calmly threw the 'gun' to Rose, who caught it.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor replied. 

Rose looked at the droid, "Where did that thing come from?" she asked.

"Here," the Doctor answered.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Rose asked.

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face," the Doctor explained.

He had walked back over to the droid, squinting at it.

He pulled off the wig to reveal its actual head - an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape.

The Doctor could not help but admire it with near giddy excitement.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" the Doctor cried.

Jack and Rose edged closer in curiosity, and the Doctor put on his glasses to examine it more closely.

"No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this  
from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you," he paused, the Doctor took a wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver, "But that won't stop me," he contiuned.

The droid creaked back into life and teleported away.

Rose and Jack blinked and looked around, and the Doctor stuffed the screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board-" the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" the Doctor ordered as he pointed.

"Where're you going?" Rose asked.

Before the Doctor could answer Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"You stay here with Rose, I'll go and make sure Reinette is ok," Jack replied. 

The Doctor was going to protest but thought better of it, "Fine then...go," he said. 

"See you in hell," Jack said.

He walked to the fireplace and turned the fireplace, returning to Reinette's side.

Rose looked down at the fire extinguisher, weighing it up in her hands.

"We should stay here," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, thats...probably best..." Rose said.

They looked at each other for a few moments, before the Doctor smiled and grabbed the other fire extinguisher on the wall.

"Let's go," the Doctor said with a smile.

Before running out of the room they exchanged a quick snog and then went off.

XX

Jack was now standing by the fireplace in a plush bedroom of red and gold.

He stepped away from it and called out.

"Reinette... Just checking you're okay...?"

He idly brushed a hand across the strings of a harp as Reinette, now a beautiful young woman, walked into the room.

She paused, obviously recognising Jack.

He seemed not to notice her until she cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hello!" Jack said, amazed at the beautiful woman standing before him...he had half the notion to begin to flirt, but first he wanted to make sure Reinette was alright.

"Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long," Jack asked, stuttering.

A voice from outside called, "Reinette! We're ready to go!"

"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there," the young woman called back to the voice.

A marvelling grin of realisation spread across the Jack's face.

"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence," Reinette said to Jack, teasingly."Reinette...!" he said, even more amazed.

Reinette smiled.

"Well," he paused and swallowed, looked her up and down, and contuined, "Goodness, how you've grown."

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you," Reinette said as she walked up to Jack.

"Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" Jack asked, even though he would love the chance to start flirting with her.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you and your friend since I was seven years old," Reinette replied. 

"Yeah... I suppose you have," he paused and gave a small laugh, "I came the quick route."

Reinette touched Jack's cheek, examining him.

His eyes widened.

"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real," Reinette said. 

Jack shook his head, "Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason..."

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient," a male voice from outside the bedroom called.

"A moment!" Reinette called.

She looked back at Jack.

"So many questions. So little time," she spoke in a soft whisper.

She pulled Jack towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

They stumbled backwards into the mantelpiece, Jack began to kiss her back...

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the man called again, this time closer.

Reinette broke the kiss and ran to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she went, without so much as a backward glance.

Jack watched her, awestruck, as she left.

The man came to the door but stopped dead as he noticed Jack.

"Poisson?" Jack paused, the name sounded strangely famillar, "Reinette Poisson?" he asked.

The man looked bemused by Jack's presence.

"No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!" Jack cried, he remebered reading the name in a book from the Doctor's library.

He ran right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting him get a word in.

"Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" Jack asked.

He ran back towards the fireplace.

"Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!" Jack paused as the memory of reading about her came flooding back, he laughed.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man asked.

The Doctor reached for the fireplace and found the trigger back to the ship.

"Captian Jack Harkness...who might you be?" he asked.

Jack paused and then a dawn of realisation spread across his face.

"Oh never mind, I need to get back to my mates!" he shouted.

The fireplace revolved again, taking Jack with it as he laughed manically.

He stepped back onto the ship.

"Rose! Doctor!" he cried.

There was no-one there.

He looked around.

"And he tells me off about wandering off...their probably off snogging in the TARDIS," Jack said.

He looked inside the TARDIS, called out and no one responded.

Jack closed the doors, he turned the corner and was met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor.

Jack blinked while the horse whinnied...

XX

**A/N- Quite the twist huh? I thank my beautiful Suki for the idea. I couldn't think of what to do about it because I knew the Doctor wouldn't go off and screw up his relationship with Rose by falling in love with Reinette...so I threw this out to Suki and she said 'well how bout Reinette fall in love with Jack?' he he**


	19. Dance With Me

**A/N- I am praying to God that I can get this next chapter up….I can't find the script currently to GITF so I have to do with it what I did with New Earth, watch the episode, type it up, all of the annoying bull crap!!! Anyways, I know it's been awhile since I updated last, but please R&R!!! LUFF YA!!!**

Chapter 19

The Doctor walked around a corner and down a hall way, his fire extinguisher out, Rose right behind him.

He stopped and noticed a camera with an eye in it; it flew out so it was right up close to the Doctor.

"Hi," he said cheerfully; "You looking at me?"

"Rose, look at this," he said.

Rose walked up to the Doctor and looked at the camera. She looked at it closely then took on a look of confusion.

"That's an eye in there. That's a real eye," she said.

The Doctor was about to say something when he heard a beating noise coming from the wall just below the camera.

He bent down with Rose and reached out to open the little circle door.

Inside there seemed to be a heart wired into the ship.

"Is that a heart?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "It is, it's a human heart."

XX

Jack walked through the long halls of the ship, looking for his companions, "Doctor? Rose?" he called.

Jack stopped and then felt a nudge on his arm; he turned and saw the horse was still following him.

"Will you stop with the stalking?! I'm not your mom!" he cried.

He walked forward to a wooden door and opened it, outside was the grounds of a park of sorts.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" he asked.

He walked out and stopped at a stone wall, Jack leaned against it and watched as two young women went on walking, one he knew to be Reinette.

The women were giggling, "Oh Katherine, you are too wicked," Reinette said.

Reinette turned her head in the direction of Jack who quickly ducked down so she could not see him.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death," Katherine went on.

Jack stood back up as the women walked on, he grinned at the idle chatter the girls were having.

"Yes, I am devastated," Reinette replied in a mellow dramatic voice.

"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable," Katherine said.

The girls laughed again.

"The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course." she continued.

"He is the King and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him," Reinette replied.

Katherine laughed, just as she did this Reinette looked around to the spot Jack was at, again he was gone before she could spot him.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Katherine inquired.

"Not wrong…no," Reinette answered.

Jack slowly stood up again as the women walked on.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them," Reinette replied.

"You know, of course, that the King is to attend the Yew Tree Ball…" Katherine went on to say.

Their voices trailed off into the distance to the point Jack could no longer hear them so he decided to continue his search for Rose and the Doctor.

XX

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart," Rose said as she and the Doctor walked on.

"Of course it was a real heart love," he replied.

She tried to smile at him and he returned the gesture. They walked another few feet and then came up to a glass window of sorts, through it they could see France.

"It's France again," she commented.

"I think we're looking through a mirror," he replied.

In the room three men came in, one was a younger man with black hair, pushing the other two around and ordering them about.

"Who is this guy? Who does he think he is?" Rose asked.

Just as she was saying this Jack came walking up to them.

"King of France," both men answered.

Rose looked at her other companion, "Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh this and that. The Doctor and I are now imaginary friends of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," he paused and then they heard a horse whinny; "Oh and I met a horse," Jack went on.

Rose looked over to where the horse that had been following Jack stood.

"That's odd," Rose said.

"Yea well, so is pre-revolutionary France on a space ship," the Doctor said.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

Jack pointed at the window they were looking through.

"Doc, these are all over the place, on every deck," he explained.

"Gateways to history," the Doctor replied.

In the glass they saw Reinette walking in, approaching the King.

"But not just any old history," Jack paused and tapped the glass window; "Hers."

"Time window, deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth," the Doctor explained.

"Why?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jean-Antoinette Poisson. Known to her friends as Reinette," the Doctor answered.

"One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," Jack went on to explain.

"So has she got plans for being the queen, then?" Rose inquired.

"No he's already got a queen," the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off of the woman and man talking in the window.

"She's got plans on being his mistress," Jack said as an answer to Rose's confused look.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla!" she said with a laugh.

The Doctor nodded with a smile, Jack remained silent as he watched Reinette.

"I think this is the night they met, the night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title; Madame de Pompadour," the Doctor went on to explain a moment later.

In the window the King left the room, leaving Reinette alone. She walked up to the mirror so it appeared she was looking right at the three companions, but in truth she had no idea she was being watched, so she went on to fix her appearance.

"The Queen must have loved her," Rose said softly.

"Oh she did. They got on very well," Jack said.

"The Kings wife and the Kings girlfriend?" Rose asked.

"France…it's a different planet," the Doctor answered.

Reinette turned suddenly at the sounds of a loud ticking. In the corner, she saw a figure of a man standing.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" Reinette cried.

The clockwork monster from Reinette's nightmares turned around and looked at her.

The Doctor pushed open the window and ran in, his fire extinguisher out.

Jack and Rose followed suit. As they entered the room, Reinette looked at the two men and Rose with a surprised look.

"Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown!" the Doctor called as he ran past her, his gun out.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette cried.

The Doctor released the ice from the extinguisher onto the oncoming clock work man, who froze at once.

The Doctor tossed it over to Jack.

The creature began to creak. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What's it doing?" Rose asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice," the Doctor answered.

"And then what?" Rose asked.

"Then it kills everyone in the room," Jack answered.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself," the Doctor ordered the creature.

The creature tilted its head to the side, as if it did not understand what the Doctor was saying.

The Doctor sighed and then looked to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child," the Doctor responded.

"Let's see if you still got it," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you," Reinette ordered.

The creature lowered it's arm and looked at the Doctor.

"I am repair droid seven."

"And what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage?" the Doctor asked.

"Ion storm. Eighty-two percent systems failure," the creature replied.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" Jack asked.

"We did not have the parts," the creature replied.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor inquired.

"We did not have the parts," it repeated.

"There should've been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just disappear, where…" he paused and a dawn of realization spread across his face; "Oh, you didn't have the parts…so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Jack asked.

Rose looked at Jack, "We found a camera with an eye in it. And there was a heart wired into machinery," she explained.

"It's just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew went on the menu," the Doctor paused and looked at his companions; "What did you say the flight deck smelled of?"

"Someone cooking," Rose answered softly.

"Flesh plus heat, barbecue," the Doctor stated.

Rose and Reinette both looked like they might be sick.

"But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could've gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to 18th-century France? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"One more part is required," the creature answered, it looked at Reinette.

The Doctor and Jack looked at the young woman.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Jack asked.

"She is incomplete," it answered.

"What? So that's the plan, then? Just keep opening more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?" Jack asked, his temper rising.

"Why her?" Rose asked.

Everyone looked at Rose.

"I mean you've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?" she asked.

"We are the same," the creature responded.

Reinette looked outraged at this comment.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!" she cried.

"We are the same."

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" Reinette shouted.

"Reinette, no!" the Doctor cried.

But it was too late; the creature put its arms together and was gone.

"It's back on the ship! Rose, you and Jack go with the horse, get after it, and follow it! Don't approach it, just watch what it does," the Doctor ordered.

"Arthur," Jack said simply.

"Arthur?" Rose and the Doctor asked.

"Good name for a horse," Jack answered.

"No, you're not keeping the horse!" the Doctor shouted.

"But he's so cute," Jack retorted.

"Whatever, just go, go, go!!" the Doctor called.

Rose and Jack went through the mirror in the wall, guns in hand.

The Doctor closed the mirror behind them and walked up to Reinette.

"Reinette you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that," the Doctor started.

"But-"

"Won't hurt a bit," he replied.

"I want to know more about the Captain though," she said.

The Doctor ignored her and put his fingers to her temples.

She gasped, "Fireplace man, you are inside my mind," she said.

"Oh, dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here," he replied, ignoring her comment again.

XX

Jack and Rose continued to walk through the long endless halls of the ship, searching for the clockwork man.

They shared mindless chatter when suddenly Jack stopped.

"Rose look out!" he shouted.

One of the clockwork men had come up to them and grabbed Rose.

Jack went to go fix his gun to spray the creature, but another one grabbed him too.

The clockwork man and woman knocked Jack and Rose out.

XX

"You are in my memories. You walk among them," Reinette said softly.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, actually, there's a door just there, you might want to close…Oh. Actually, several," he continued.

"Could you tell me more about Jack?" she asked, once she had placed all of her doors.

"Not now," the Doctor answered.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" she asked, deciding to bother him about Jack later.

"I don't make a habit of it," the Doctor answered.

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation," she replied.

"Not my question. Theirs, you're twenty three and for some reason that means your not old enough yet," the Doctor stated.

Reinette jumped slightly.

"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect," he said quickly.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood," she said softly.

"It'll pass. Stay with me," the Doctor begged.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone," Reinette stated, sadly.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life—"

His eyes snapped open. "When did you start calling me 'Doctor'?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then," She opened her eyes ;"How could you bear it?" she asked.

The Doctor stepped back, "How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction..." she answered.

The Doctor stared at her, wishing Rose as there, his Rose to almost protect him from the bad memories from so long ago.

"Oh, Doctor," she began, softly.

Reinette stepped closer to him, "The lonely boy….Dance with me," she said.

"I can't," he replied, warningly, only thinking of Rose right now.

"Dance with me," she said, adamantly.

"This is the night you dance with the King. Besides I thought you wanted to know more about Jack," he replied.

"Then first, I shall make them jealous."

"I can't," he replied, trying to stress to her that he simply couldn't because of Rose.

"Doctor... Doctor who?" she asked, sadly.

She looked at him for a few moments.

"It's more than just a secret, isn't it?" she said.

"What did you see?" he asked, nervous.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him away…..

XX

**A/N- Mwah ha, ha, ha!! Thank god for Sabrina, you lot on FF might know her as winslosr73. She got me the link to the script so I got the last bit done a lot sooner!!! Please R&R, I know it's been awhile since I updated….but please r&r….luff ya!!!**


	20. Banana's Are Good

**A/N- Ok so it's been quite some time since I updated I know, I had the next two chapters typed up but my stupid brother deleted them before I could get them to my beta!!! Ugh. I dislike him with a burning passion...Anywhos, I'm watching Ghost Hunters as I write this. Gonna attempt to get this one and the next chapter up tonight. For tonight, my beta is my best mate Sabrina. Suki is in the mountains on holiday, and I feel compelled to post these chapters. Please don't throw stuff at me for not getting them up sooner!!**

Chapter 20

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She was now aware of a loud ticking. She slowly focused on one of the clockwork droids staring down at her.

"What's going on?" Rose paused, "Doctor?!" she cried.

She had been manacled onto some sort of operating table which had been tilted at a sharp angle.

Jack was also manacled onto another at the other side of the room.

"Rose? You alright?" Jack called.

One of the droids stepped closer to Rose, "You are compatible," it said.

Rose thought for a moment, "Well... you... you might want to think about that. You really, really might because...Jack and I... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me - you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver," she said, trying her best to stall.

The droid thrusted a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stared at it apprehensively.

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the..." Jack was cut off.

In the distance, there was a loud banging and the sound of someone singing drunkenly.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night..." came the voice, and Rose knew at once it was the Doctor.

"They called him the-- they called him the-- the--" Rose was cut off as the Doctor staggered into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head.

"And still have begged for moooore... I could've spread my wings and done a thou-- have you met the French?" the Doctor asked.

Jack looked bemused.

"My... GOD, they know how to party!" the Doctor continued.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm," Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother," the Doctor said, distaste evident in his voice.

"What've you been doing??" Rose cried.

"Yea actually, where've you been?!" Jack inquired.

"Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early," the Doctor started.

Rose reclined back, exasperated.

"Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" he continued.

He leaned over Rose.

"Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good," the Doctor paused again and then spotted the droids. This absolutely delighted him, "Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." He paused once more and then added as an afterthought, "And so's your dad."

He strolled away.

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?" he sniggered, "Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?" The Doctor stared one of the droids mockingly in the face.

"Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do," he continued, popping the 'P' in Pompadour.

"The brain is compatible," the droid closest to Rose said.

"Compatible?" the Doctor approached the droid, "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

He removed the droid's mask and poured the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaced the mask and patted it on the head. The droid wound down.

Rose leaned back in relief.

The Doctor was suddenly sober, "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't," he said.

A droid from the corner of the room began to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivated it using a nearby lever.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about...you ok?" he asked as he released Rose and Jack quickly with the sonic screwdriver, they slid down the tables onto the floor.

"Yea were fine," Jack said.

"Time we got the rest of the ship turned off," the Doctor said quickly.

"Are those things safe?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled the tie down and pushed the sunglasses up, "Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down," he paused as he felt his pockets, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" He began to look around for them, "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that," Jack answered.

The Doctor tried to operate the computer.

"The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" he asked.

There was an ominous pinging sound.

"What's that?" Rose inquired.

"I don't know... incoming message?" the Doctor replied over the clicking.

"From who?" Jack asked.

"Report from the field...one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!" the Doctor cried, exasperated.

Behind him, one of the clockwork droids sprang to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasped. The droid expelled the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe.

"Well, that was a bit clever," Jack commented.

The rest of the droids sprang to life, filling the room with ticking.

"Right...many things about this are not good," the Doctor muttered.

The pinging sounded again.

"Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" he asked.

"She is complete. It begins," the droid said.

They all teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head," the Doctor answered.

XX

Madame de Pompadour stood by the window, looking up at the sky. A shadow passed over the shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone slowly approached. At the sound of the footsteps, Reinette turned. Disturbed, she checked the clock face. A figure was reflected in it's glass.

"Madame de Pompadour--" Rose began.

Reinette gasped.

"Please, don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time," Rose continued.

XX

Reinette stood before Rose who had since taken a seat.

"I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years," Rose said.

"Five years?" Reinette asked in disbelief.

"Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I um...I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor and Jack do this better," Rose replied.

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive," Reinette said.

"There isn't time," Rose said, apologetic.

"There are five years," Reinette insisted, rather persistently.

"For you. I haven't got five minutes," Rose replied.

"Then also be concise," Reinette stated as she took a seat opposite Rose, now ready to listen.

"Erm...there's say, um...a-- a...a vessel. A ship. A sort of sky ship. And it's full of... well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry," Rose explained, frustrated now.

"There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age...while I, weary traveller...must always take the slower path?" Reinette asked.

"They were right about you..." Rose said softly.

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" Reinette spoke up again.

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit," Rose answered.

"Until?"

"Until Jack can get there."

"He's coming, then?" Reinette asked, hope infusing in her voice.

"He promises," Rose replied.

"But he cannot... make his promises in person?" Reinette asked, loosing a bit of her hope.

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's gotta be. He wishes he could come with you, but I don't know much about what those two are doing anyways, so the Doctor needs him," Rose explained.

Reinette sighed, "Alright," she said softly.

"The thing is... you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you," Rose said.

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel," Reinette snapped, angered now.

She stood up and faced the fireplace, her back to Rose.

"Rose? Rose?" came the voice of the Doctor from the other room.

Reinette and Rose turned.

The Doctor appeared from behind a tapestry just outside the room.

"Rose!" he called again.

Rose ran to meet him.

"The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses, Jack has control of it now but we have to get back," he said.

He stopped as Reinette pauses. She looked at the window behind the tapestry and made for it.

The Doctor tried to grab her around the waist to stop her but she pulled away.

"No, you can't go in there!" Rose cried.

But Reinette had already walked through onto the spaceship. She looked at her surroundings, lost and confused, and evidently slightly scared.

Rose and the Doctor could only watch her.

"So, this is his world?" Reinette asked.

"Our world yea," the Doctor answered.

Suddenly they heard screaming and chaos in the distance.

"What was that?" Reinette inquired, fear evident in her voice.

The Doctor looked to Rose, "The time window, I fixed an audio link," he muttered.

"Those screams... is that my future?" Reinette asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Rose answered softly.

"Then I must take the slower path," Reinette stated, trying to be brave.

Reinette's voice sounded in the distance from the time window.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!" came the sound of Reinette's voice in the distance.

At that Reinette lost the bravery she was trying to maintain, "That's my voice."

"Rose, come on - we've gotta go. There's a problem," the Doctor urged.

She turned to him, "Give me a moment," she begged.

The Doctor saw that this meant something to her. He kissed her on the cheek and then rushed away, but Rose stayed and approached Reinette, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned for the well being of the woman before her.

"No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose? The Doctor and Jack are worth the monsters," Reinette answered.

Rose nodded. Reinette walked back through the tapestry into her world.

"Captain! Captain!" Reinette's future self called.

XX

**A/N- Ok so there, it's I guess kinda short, I added in some stuff, thought the little peck on the cheek was cute. But whatever, please R&R and I'll get 21 written soon...and thanks are in order for the lovely Sabrina for spell checking for me!! You can find her on FanFic as winslosr73. Thank you dear, love you!!**

**Beccs! **

**P.S. Well it's been awhile since I wrote the last chapter and I just noticed that Sabrina helped with that one too!!! She got me the link to the script!! Ha ha**


	21. Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams

Chapter 21

After a moment of reflection, Rose headed off.

XX

Screaming people were running down the corridors of the palace, followed by the ticking droids. They were armed.

XX

Reinette was staring into the fireplace in her bedroom, her face was a mixture of worry and pleading hope, "Jack!" she cried.

"We must go. No one is coming to help us," the King said, trying to urge her so they could escape.

One of the droids appeared in the doorway. Reinette stood and turned. When she saw it, memories flashed through her head of that nightmarish encounter with them as a child. Her eyes widened with fear. Two other droids flanked the first.

"You are complete. You will come," the Droid said.

XX

In the ballroom, the droids advanced, backing the guests against a wall as they cowered and screamed.

XX

The Doctor and Jack were working frantically as Rose joined them at the time window.

"You found it, then?" she asked.

"They knew I was coming," Jack said, frustrated.

"They blocked it off," the Doctor said quickly as he ran into the TARDIS to get something off of the console.

XX

One of the droids had Reinette by the arm as it lead her roughly away.

"Where are we going?" Reinette asked.

"The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal," the Droid replied.

"Your words mean nothing. You are nothing," She snapped.

Behind her, two more droids had King Louis between them.

XX

Rose looked through the time window into the ballroom.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" she asked.

"They teleported - you saw them," Jack answered, still working.

"As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick," the Doctor finished for Jack as he came running out of the TARDIS.

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" Rose stated.

"We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now," the Doctor answered.

"Well, can't we just smash through it?" Rose asked.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck," Jack replied.

"We don't have a truck," the Doctor muttered.

"I know we don't have a truck!" Jack shouted back.

Rose flinched slightly at how loud his voice was, "Well, we've gotta try something!" she yelled.

"No, smash the glass, smash the time window, they'd be no way back," the Doctor said.

Rose stared at him; she then turned her attention to the scene in the window.

"Can everyone just calm down? Please," Reinette paused then went on, "Such a commotion, such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French." She turned to the droids.

"I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no' - I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again," she said brave and strongly.

"We do not require your feet," the Droids said.

Two of the droids came up on either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They pointed their maiming instruments at her neck. The 'chief' droid approached her and also pointed his weapon at her. Reinette looked up at him.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed, and if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "So will yours."

The sound of a horse whinnying was suddenly heard in the distance.

Reinette, the droids, and the guests all looked around for the source of the sound. It was followed by galloping hooves - and after a few moments, the horse leaped through the glass of a large mirror on the wall, Jack on his back. The guests shrieked and Reinette's mouth dropped open.

Jack winked as he trotted past her. The horse came to a halt and Jack dropped down.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

Reinette smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" King Louis asked.

Reinette looked to Jack, "Oh - this is my lover, the King of France," she said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Captain of Time and Space!" Jack approached the chief droid, "And I'm here to fix the clock," he finished.

He removed the mask of the droid, revealing the clockwork underneath, which elicited a gasp from the crowd. The droid pointed its weapon at Jack.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me," Jack glanced up at the broken mirror. There was only a brick wall behind it.

"Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand..." he murmured.

The droid cocked its head to look at the mirror.

XX

On the spaceship, there were only shards of glass and the interior of the spaceship where the time window into the ballroom used to be. Rose stood before it. She looked to the Doctor than to the window, a single tear ran down her cheek. The Doctor noticed this and walked over to his lover and pulled her into an embrace, where she sobbed that night for her friend. The friend she would never see again, and he had been so helpful in turning her into a twenty-first century woman, teaching her the ways.

XX

The droid repeatedly tried to use its teleport, to no avail. It turned to Jack.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up," a moment after Jack finished, the clockwork wound down and the droid went dead. The other droids followed suit and slumped forward.

One of them fell backwards causing the clockwork to smash over the floor. The guests whispered amongst one another as Jack held out a hand to Reinette.

"You all right?" he asked. Reinette nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"What's happened to them?" she asked.

"They've stopped. The Doctor said it would happen..." Jack trailed off as he looked at the destruction with Reinette, their hands linked together.

XX

Rose was still in the Doctor's arms, sobbing.

"Rose don't cry love, he wanted to be with her. He's happy now," the Doctor said, trying to soothe her.

Rose raised her head from the Doctor's chest and looked up at the stars overhead. The Doctor followed her gaze.

"It's alright now," the Doctor went on.

XX

Jack was standing by the window, holding a glass of wine and looking up at those same stars, knowing he'd never touch them again. Reinette came up behind him, also holding a glass of wine. She followed his gaze.

"Do you know all their names?" she asked.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything," he answered.

"Like, 'Captain Jack Harkness'" she stated.

"Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'," he replied, Reinette laughed.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think," she went on.

"From time to time. It's not a bad life saving the universe with a few good mates," Jack said.

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?" she asked.

"Yea, pretty much," he answered.

"Yet, still you came," Reinette said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Jack smiled his famous cheeky grin, "Catch me doing that again."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette inquired.

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window. I'll-- I'll, er... pay for any damage."

Reinette laughed.

"Um... oh, that's a thought, I'm gonna need money. I was always a bit vague about money from this period.. Where do you get money?" Jack asked.

"So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path, with me," Reinette said.

"Yep. The slow path," he grinned and held up his glass, "Here's to the slow path."

Reinette laughed and they chinked their glasses together and sipped their wine.

"It's a pity... I think I would've enjoyed the slow path," Reinette said, a bit sadly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Jack said.

"Oh, aren't you?" She set down her wine, "Take my hand," she ordered softly.

Jack took her hand and she led him out of the room. They entered Reinette's bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"You've just been through a traumatic event, you really have that on mind right now?" he inquired with his smile caressing his features as usual.

Reinette followed his gaze to the spot her bed was placed, "No Captain," she commented, then she changed her gaze to the fire burning her wooden fire place.

"It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail," she explained.

He then followed her gaze,"The fireplace..." he walked forward slowly, "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" he asked.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Captain," she answered.

They both smiled at each other, "It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?" she asked.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But..." He moved closer to the fireplace, "the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here," Jack explained.

Reinette watched him, not saying anything but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Jack began to tap the woodwork, "Which might just mean, if I'm lucky... if I'm very, very, very, lucky..." Jack seemed to find the spot he was looked for, he beamed.

"Aha!" he cried.

"What?" Reinetted asked.

"Loose connection!" he replied.

Jack searched his coat and found the Sonic Screwdriver there, he held the screwdriver to the 'loose connection'.

"Need to get a man in!" he said.

He banged on the mantelpiece, then stood ready for the fireplace to turn.

"Wish me luck!" he said, still smiling.

"No..." Reinette said quickly.

Jack's grin faded from his face, but it was too late - the fireplace was already starting to revolve. As soon as he was on the other side, he crouched and called through the flames.

"Madame de Pompadour!" he called.

She crouched on the other side.

"Still wanna see those stars?" he asked.

"More than anything," she said, a smile caressing her features.

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag!" Jack replied.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked, her smile growing wider.

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star," he answered..

Jack stood and dashed off to his friends.

Reinette rushed to the window and looked up at the night sky, breathless with anticipation.

XX

Jack had pulled Rose into a tight hug.

"How long did you wait?" he asked.

"Five and a half hours!" both Rose and the Doctor answered.

"Right, ya know what that means Doc? Make a note of it, always wait five and a half hours," Jack replied.

He then pulled the Doctor into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where've you been??" Rose asked.

"Explain later. Into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec," Jack answered as he let the Doctor go.

He rushed back to the fireplace.

The Doctor and Rose both rushed into the TARDIS, Rose sat on the Captains Bench with the Doctor as they awaited their friends return.

"Reinette?" he called, Jack kneeled before the flames, and tried to peer through, "You there, Reinette?" he called again.

He triggered the fireplace again and it revolved again.

Jack found himself back in the palace - except the room was completely dark. He paused, then wandered out into the halls.

"Reinette?" he called again.

There was no one around except for King Louis, who was standing by the window, looking outside.

"Oh. Hello..." Jack trailed off.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six," the King said.

"Ah," Jack muttered,

The King stared at the Captain and took a few steps towards him.

"Good Lord... she was right. She said you never looked a day older," Jack raised his eyebrows, "So many years since I saw you last, yet not a day of it on your face," the King went on.

He walked slowly over to a sideboard and opened a drawer. He took out a letter.

"She spoke of you many times." Jack's smile began to fade as he began to understand.

"Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are."

Louis held the letter out to Jack, he took it and looked at it. The King was distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from outside and then the sound of hooves. He went back to the window.

"There she goes..." Louis trailed off.

Through the rain, the King watched the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace.

"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died."

Jack walked slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with a pain that he couldn't hide.

"Too young... too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard," King Louis explained.

His eyes were glistening with tears. He turned to the Captain.

"What does she say?" he asked.

Without a word and without looking away from the window, he silently tucked the letter inside his jacket.

"Of course. Quite right."

After a few more moments, Jack turned and walked away.

XX

He was now closing the door of the TARDIS wearily behind him and then he walked slowly up to the console.

"Why her?" Rose was asking the Doctor.

"Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Rose went on.

Jack looked up, he was curious himself to see if the Doctor had an answer.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused," the Doctor stood and went to the controls, "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble," he explained as he began to enter a random coordinate.

He tapped on the computer, not noticing the pain etched on his friends face.

But Rose could tell something was bothering Jack.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked as she approached him.

The Doctor looked up and followed Rose with his eyes as she approached Jack.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just gonna...you know, go to my room," he replied.

He smiled briefly, and then walked down the hall.

Rose continued to watch him, aware that he's keeping something to himself.

Rose sat back down on the Captains Bench, "Something's the matter with him," she murmured.

XX

Jack closed and locked his bedroom door and then sat down on his bed, he pulled out the letter and looked at the neat cursive writing on the front of the letter he turned it over and broke the seal. Then Jack began to read the letter;

_'My dearest Jack, _

_The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again. But I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world of which you live in, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. _

_God speed, my beloved angel.' _

Jack, finished reading, and set the letter onto the bed beside him.

He bit back a sob, he really did want to try a relationship with someone, and he loved the way Reinette was, and in the few short hours they had known each other, he had fallen for her. He shuddered, not wanting to start crying, then he put the letter away into his nightstand drawer and then left his bedroom. Jack wandered into the control room,

"Hey Doc forgot to give ya your screwdriver back," he said.

"Oh good you have it, I thought I misplaced it somewhere," he said.

"So you ready for another adventure?" Jack asked.

Rose could still tell he was keeping something to himself, but decided not to say anything.

"Sure thing Captain," the Doctor replied.

XX

Outside the TARDIS, a wind picked up as the engines began to grind into the life as it dematerializes. Just behind where it was parked was a portrait of Reinette, labeled 'Madame de Pompadour 1721 - 1764'.

XX

The now truly deserted spaceship revolved slowly in space. On the outer hull was engraved the name 'SS Madame de Pompadour'.

XX

**A/N- Gosh that was sad, I think I shall hug my computer now for putting Jack through that...there I hugged it...yes I'm a loser, but your talking to the girl who hugged her telly more than once during the episode of Torchwood titled 'Captain Jack Harkness' so whatever. Ok please R&R, I love you even more if you review!!!!!!**

**Take free cookies!! or a banana, which ever floats your boat!!**

**LOVE YA!!!**

**Beccs! **

**PS thanks to Suki for betaing, Sabrina and Josh for helping me with Jack's lil comment in the bedroom...hehe...love ya! Yea you know who you are!**


End file.
